Falling For Cherry Blossom
by Baka Tantei Seishiro Amane
Summary: Sakura adalah seorang murid cantik, cerdas dan enerjik. Tak heran kalau semua murid, termasuk Sasuke si jenius jatuh hati padanya. Yang Sasuke tidak tahu, adalah setiap ‘permata’ pasti dijaga dengan ketat. Apakah Sasuke dapat melewati semua rintangan?
1. prolog: first impression

Disclaimer: don't own it. om Masashi yang buat mahakarya ini.

Summary: Sakura adalah seorang murid cantik, cerdas dan enerjik. Tak heran kalau semua murid, termasuk Sasuke si jenius jatuh hati padanya. Yang Sasuke tidak tahu, adalah setiap 'permata' pasti dijaga dengan ketat. Apakah Sasuke dapat melewati semua halangan untuk memenangkan hati Sakura?

Nihao~, cerita baru~!!!!!!!

Cerita ini bersetting di perguruan Konoha. Tipe family story…

Warning: AU dan OOC, terutama Ino ama Hinata. Kyuubi bakal jadi kakak Naruto. Ada penambahan OC demi perkembangan cerita.

Baka Tantei: Seishiro Amane; proudly present………

* * *

FALLING FOR CHERRY BLOSSOM

PROLOG: THE FIRST IMPRESSION

* * *

"Sakura…!!"

Seorang pelajar wanita menengok. Dia mengenakan baju kelasi, seragam standar perguruan Konoha, tanpa aksesori tambahan yang biasa dikenakan kebanyakan pelajar wanita lain. Namun dia tetap menonjol diantara para pelajar wanita lainnya. Dia mengenakan tas merah dengan ornamen sakura di sisinya. Tapi yang paling mencolok dari dirinya adalah rambut pink alaminya dan mata hijau zamrudnya.

Rambut pink sehalus sutera itu dibiarkan tergerai, hanya dibantu bando hijau agar rambutnya tidak menutupi wajahnya. Mata emerald nya memancarkan cahaya semangat dan kecerdasan, membuat semua laki-laki secara otomatis jatuh hati padanya.

"Ada apa Naruto?" suaranya yang lembut ditujukan pada temannya yang urakan itu. Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Lihat tugas trigonometri yang diberikan Kakashi sensei dong…" Sakura menghela napas, bosan akan kebiasaan teman pirangnya itu.

"Kau ini…!! Kerjakan sendiri kenapa!!! Kau terlalu sering bermain basket, dasar tidak punya semangat belajar…!!!!!" Sakura memukul kepala Naruto.

" Auw… Aku tidak main-main, aku berlatih!! Aku ini kapten, aku harus terus berlatih supaya anggota lain tidak bolos, lagi pula sebentar lagi kejuaraan…" Naruto membela diri.

Namun banyak siswa iri dengan Naruto. Walau dia dipukul, paling tidak dia bisa dekat dengan Sakura Haruno, salah satu dari 'empat dewi' perguruan Konoha. Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuuga, Tenten Xiao Yen dan Sakura Haruno adalah para siswi yang dikenal sebagai 'empat dewi', karena mereka tidak hanya berbakat, namun juga cantik.

'Huh, orang sialan yang beruntung.' Pikir mereka. Mereka kesal karena Naruto tidak hanya karena dia bersahabat dengan Sakura, tapi juga karena Naruto adalah pacar dari Hinata.

"Oi… Cepat masuk… kelas akan dimulai… Menyusahkan…" Seorang pria berkuncir ala nanas memanggil Naruto dan Sakura. "Semangat sedikit dong… dasar pemalas…" Naruto mengejek ketua kelas mereka. "kami akan segera ke kelas, kau mau menunggu Shikamaru?" Sakura menyahut. Shikamaru mengangguk.

Mereka berjalan perlahan perlahan ke kelas. Saat hampir mencapai kelas, Shikamaru tersentak. "Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura. "Aku baru ingat harus ke ruang guru… menyusahkan…" Shikamaru berujar. "Ada sesuatu?" tanya Sakura lagi. "Ada murid baru."

* * *

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam berkilau menunggu di ruang tunggu ruang kepala sekolah. Matanya hitam sehitam malam. Rambutnya berdiri di bagian belakang. Kulitnya putih agak pucat, seakan dia tak pernah keluar ke tempat terbuka. Wajahnya sangat tampan, bahkan bisa dikatakan 'cantik'. Tingginya sekitar 180 cm, membuat dia terkadang harus menunduk saat berbicara. Wajahnya tanpa ekspresi, kadang membuat orang mengira dia adalah patung kalau mereka tidak memperhatikan lebih seksama.

"Silahkan masuk tuan Uchiha. Nona Tsunade sudah menunggu anda." Seorang wanita berambut hitam sebahu berbicara padanya. "Hnn." Jawabnya, lalu mengikuti wanita itu masuk ke ruang kepala sekolah. Dia tidak menunjukkan satupun pergerakan di wajahnya.

Seorang wanita berambut pirang sedang membaca laporan sambil menuang sesuatu dari botol ke gelas di hadapannya. Kakinya naik ke atas meja. 'Tsunade Senju, kepala sekolah…' baca Uchiha pada papan di meja. 'itu… sake?' alisnya naik sebelah.

"Ehm… Nona Tsunade? Murid baru kita sudah datang…"

"Apa? Oh!!! Terima kasih, Shizune. Kau boleh kembali ke tempatmu," kata Tsunade menurunkan kakinya dari mejanya. 'Kepala sekolah macam apa ini? Tidak kompeten…' kritik Uchiha dalam hati.

"Jadi… Kau bocah Uchiha itu?" tanya Tsunade, setelah menenggak minuman itu.

"Sasuke Uchiha, kepala sekolah" Alis Sasuke mengerut. Nada suaranya tidak menunjukkan rasa hormat pada Tsunade. 'Orang ini harus belajar bagaimana cara berhadapan dengan seorang Uchiha' pikirnya.

Tsunade menyeringai 'Seorang bocah arogan, tidak aneh untuk Uchiha'. Dia mengubah posisi duduknya, "Merasa hebat, hah? Kau pikir aku takut pada keluargamu? Perbaiki cara bicaramu atau aku akan mengeluarkanmu. **Sekarang juga,**" Sasuke tidak menyangka akan mendapat jawaban itu.

"Kau seharusnya belajar untuk menghormati orang yang ada diatasmu," tambah Tsunade.

Sasuke menyeringai, "Tak ada yang lebih tinggi dari Uchiha. Kau tahu itu dan kau akan menghormati seorang Uchiha," Tsunade diam saja, menatap Sasuke. Sasuke menyeringai lebih lebar, merasa menang.

Tsunade mengeluarkan selembar kertas. "Namamu… Sasuke kan, bocah?"

Sasuke bermaksud menjawab, saat Tsunade menulis namanya di kertas itu. Penasaran, dia pun bertanya "Apa itu?"

Tsunade menyerahkan kertas itu pada Sasuke "Surat pemberhentian," jawabnya simpel.

Sasuke menatapnya tak percaya. "Kau bermaksud mengeluarkan ku? Aku ini…" kata-katanya dipotong,

"Kau cuma seorang bocah. Aku tidak menerima murid yang tidak menghormati siapapun, terutama kepala sekolahnya," Tsunade menatap Sasuke dingin. "Kau lebih memilih harga diri sialan itu, atau mulai bersikap selayaknya seorang murid? Kalau kau mau menerima syarat ini, aku akan melupakan kejadian ini. Kalau kau memilih harga diri itu… yah, kau akan mengukir 'cacat' pertama pada sejarah 'bersih' keluargamu itu."

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat. "…Maafkan saya, Ibu Kepala…" Sasuke akhirnya meminta maaf, tahu dia sudah kalah dari Tsunade. Tsunade tersenyum puas. 'Masih terlalu cepat untuk berargumen denganku, bocah.' "Kau akan ditempatkan di kelas 2-A, dengan wali kelas Kakashi Hatake. Dia menunggumu di ruang guru. Shizune!!" Shizune datang beberapa saat kemudian.

"Antar bocah ini ke ruang guru."

Shizune menundukkan kepalanya.

"Dan jangan macam-macam. Aku menempatkan pengawas, bocah," mereka keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah, menuju ruang guru. Baik Sasuke maupun Shizune terdiam. Shizune menghela napas lega, menarik perhatian Sasuke. Melihat Sasuke yang menatapnya bingung, Shizune tertawa gugup.

"Ahaha… Aku hanya lega. Biasanya Nona Tsunade tidak suka tipe orang yang kurang hormat. Beliau biasanya mengusir, bahkan menghajar orang semacam itu. Sepertinya anda sedang beruntung, melihat bahwa beliau sedang senang. Karena anda tipe semacam itu… Ah!! Maafkan saya…!!!" Shizune membungkuk dalam-dalam, mengutuk dirinya yang kelepasan bicara.

Sasuke menghela napas. 'Ya, benar-benar beruntung…' "Tak apa," jawabya singkat. Mereka kembali diam sampai mereka sampai di depan pintu ruang guru.

"Silahkan, wali kelas anda telah menunggu…"

Sasuke mengangguk "Hnn." Dia masuk ke dalam ruang guru.

Sasuke melihat sekeliling ruang itu. Semua orang sudah pergi, kecuali 2 orang. Seorang lelaki seumurannya dengan kuncir nanas, dengan seorang lelaki lagi. Orang berkuncir nanas itu terlihat mengantuk. Lelaki satunya… Tak dapat dilihat karena masker yang menutupi setengah dari wajahnya. Mata kirinya ditutupi penutup mata. Mata kanannya pun sulit dilihat karena rambut peraknya menutupi wajahnya. Mereka mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sasuke saat dia memasuki ruangan.

"Ah… Kau sudah datang rupanya," lelaki berambut perak itu terlihat seperti tersenyum (A/N: ga keliatan jelas kalo senyum, orang pake masker…). "Aku Kakashi Hatake, wali kelasmu. Kau bisa panggil aku Kakashi sensei. Ini Shikamaru, ketua kelasmu."

Sasuke membungkuk pada Kakashi, lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Shikamaru. 'Aku tak boleh lengah pada mereka, mereka bisa saja pengawas yang dikatakan Tsunade.' "Sasuke Uchiha."

"Shikamaru Nara…" Jawab Shikamaru, menjabat tangan Sasuke dengan malas. "Nah, ayo kita pergi ke kelas," kata Kakashi ramah. Dia beranjak ke kelas diikuti dua muridnya.

* * *

Suasana kelas sangat ramai. Hampir semua murid sedang mengobrol dengan senang. Naruto tertawa-tawa bersama kiba, teman sekelas sekaligus anggota tim basket sekolahnya. Shino yang juga ada disitu hanya mengangguk sambil membetulkan kacamatanya. Mereka sedang membicarakan pertandingan minggu lalu. Sakura sendiri sedang membaca novel yang baru dibelinya kemarin, saat seorang perempuan menepuk bahunya.

"Sakura, kamu sudah dengar desas-desus itu?" Sakura memandang siswi itu bingung.

"Kabar apa? Yang mana?"

Siswi itu tertawa kecil, lalu melanjutkan, "Katanya, ada murid spesial masuk ke sekolah kita…" katanya genit.

Alis Sakura naik, "Spesial? Memangnya siapa murid baru itu?"

Wanita itu menjawab dengan senang, "Seorang Uchiha! Kau tahu kan? Uchiha yang itu…" matanya menerawang. Membayangkan sesuatu.

Sakura langsung berpikir cepat. 'Uchiha… Kalau tidak salah… Oh iya… Yang semua keturunan nya jenius itu kan…? Eh? Uchiha… Sepertinya pernah dengar baru-baru ini…'

Pikiran Sakura terpotong oleh suara salah seorang murid. "Kaka-sensei datang!" tanpa disuruh, semua murid kembali duduk di tempatnya. Tapi, mereka berbisik-bisik soal 'Uchiha' itu.

Kakashi masuk bersama Shikamaru, sedangkan Sasuke menunggu di depan kelas. Begitu Shikamaru duduk, siswi-siswi berbisik padanya, menanyakan soal 'Kedatangan Uchiha' pada Shikamaru. Tapi yang ditanya hanya menjawab "Lihat saja sendiri… Menyusahkan." Kakashi berbicara "Hei… Tenanglah. Yah, seperti yang kalian duga, hari ini ada seorang murid baru… Silahkan masuk."

Saat Sasuke masuk ke kelas, terdengar suara 'kyaaa' dari para siswi di kelas. 'Mulai lagi…' Sasuke memandang ke seluruh kelas. Semua gadis memasang wajah imut, mencoba menarik perhatiannya. Namun, yang menarik perhatian si jenius itu adalah Sakura yang lebih memilih bicara pada Shikamaru, hanya memandang Sasuke sekilas saja.

'Pink…? Apa itu diperbolehkan? Dia sepertinya beda dengan semua wanita yang selama ini kukenal… menarik.'

Kakashi berdehem, "Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu."

Sasuke mengangguk. "Aku Sasuke Uchiha. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian," para siswi langsung mencatat namanya dengan cepat di buku.

"Nah, Sasuke akan duduk di…" semua siswi memandang penuh harap, sambil berdoa supaya bisa duduk di sebelah cowok setampan itu. Kakashi menghela napas, memandang sekeliling. 'Sepertinya mau tak mau… eng? Hoho…' "…Sasuke akan duduk di sebelah Sakura," para siswi tadi seperti kehilangan semangat hidup. Mereka sepertinya kehilangan warna di wajahnya.

Sakura sendiri hanya memandang Kakashi sesaat, lalu mengangguk. Sasuke makin tertarik padanya. Sasuke menghampiri meja Sakura, duduk di kursi kosong disebelahnya. "Sasuke Uchiha. Kamu?" tanya Sasuke, mengulurkan tangannya.

"Sakura Haruno." Jawab Sakura singkat. 'Memang beda,' Pikir Sasuke.

"Sudah-sudah… Ayo kita mulai pelajaran kita…"

Pelajaran berlangsung seperti biasa. Kakashi sensei memberi sedikit penjelasan, lalu memberi tugas dan dia mengawasi sambil membaca buku oranyenya.

"Anu… Haruno-san… Boleh aku pinjam pena mu? Punyaku tertinggal…" Sasuke bertanya.

"Oh… Ini, pakai saja." Sakura menyerahkan pena bertinta hijau pada Sasuke. Sasuke mengangkat alisnya, namun menerimanya.

Tiba-tiba tempat pensil Sakura bergetar. Handphone yang disimpan bergetar karena ada telepon. Sakura melihat layar handphone-nya, dia terlihat sedikit kesal. Dia berbisik 'maaf' pada Sasuke yang memandangnya. Dia diam-diam menjawabnya. Dia berbicara secepat dan sepelan mungkin, sehingga semua orang tidak tahu. Bahkan sasuke hanya dapat menangkap kata 'kakak-kakak bodoh' saat Sakura menutup teleponnya.

"Penting?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura cuma menghela napas, diam beberapa saat. "Cuma saudaraku. Tak apa." Jawabnya. Sakura lalu membuka buku catatan kecil dan mencatat sesuatu. Sasuke melihat buku tugasnya, terkejut bahwa Sakura menyelesaikan tugas itu secepat dirinya. 'Dia pintar… Makin menarik…" Batin Sasuke.

* * *

Sakura sedang duduk sendirian di kantin saat istirahat siang. Dia memang jarang bergaul dengan teman sekelasnya, karena 'reputasi' Sakura. Dan sekarang, dia semakin dijauhi karena 'Uchiha' duduk disampingnya. Tapi dia tidak mempermasalahkan itu. Baginya, itu justru menyenangkan. Dia bisa menjauhkan kumpulan orang-orang yang suka ribut menggosip itu. Sakura tidak menyukai gosip. Dia menganggap itu adalah sesuatu yang tak berguna dan buang-buang waktu. Saat Sakura sedang menyantap sandwich, seseorang menepuk bahunya.

"Hei, tumben kamu makan siang di kantin," seorang wanita berambut pirang tersenyum.

"Sakura… selamat siang…" Seorang wanita berambut hitam kebiruan menyapa.

"Hai!" sapa wanita berambut coklat duduk di sebelahnya.

"Oh… Ino, Hinata dan Tenten ya… kukira para 'fangirl' itu…"

Ketiga gadis itu saling pandang, bingung, "Fangirl? Memangnya ada masalah apa?" tanya Ino.

Sakura menghela napas. "Di kelasku ada murid baru. Dia duduk di sebelahku, dan dia bertampang bagus, membuat para gadis itu langsung jatuh hati padanya beberapa saat setelah dia masuk."

"Oh!!! Begitu… kau disusahkan karena penggemar murid baru itu…" Tenten menjawab. Sakura mengangguk.

"Sudahlah… tak usah pedulikan mereka. Oh iya, aku ada acara nih…" Ino berbicara dengan penuh semangat.

"Acara apa, Ino?" tanya Hinata.

"Begini…" mereka langsung asyik dalam obrolan mereka.

* * *

Sasuke sedang memegang nampan, mencari tempat duduk. Hampir semua gadis di kantin langsung menyiapkan tempat di sebelah mereka. Sasuke memilih duduk di sebelah seorang laki-laki berkacamata di pojok.

"Hei, kau Sasuke Uchiha kan? Aku Seiji Kuromine, teman sekelasmu. Tapi aku lebih dikenal sebagai Data Bank Perguruan Konoha," orang itu mengenalkan dirinya pada Sasuke.

"Data Bank?" tanya Sasuke.

"Yap! Aku memiliki informasi seluruh orang yang ada di sini. Tanya saja siapa yang ingin kau tahu, aku akan beri infonya sesuai harga…" Seiji menyeringai, 'Bisa dapat uang sekaligus dapat data 'Pangeran Uchiha'… Huhuhu.' "Untuk perkenalan kuberi secara gratis. Ada orang yang ingin kau tahu infonya?"

Sasuke memandang sekeliling. Matanya Menangkap warna pink. Dia menyeringai tipis. "Aku mau data wanita itu." Dia menunjuk Sakura.

"Hoo… Matamu tajam juga. Dia adalah Sakura Haruno, salah satu dari 'empat dewi' perguruan Konoha." Seiji menjawab.

"Lalu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Untuk selanjutnya, Ada tarifnya… Ini info spesial. Banyak yang akan melakukan apa saja untuk dapat info tentang dia," jelas Seiji.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi, namun mengeluarkan 2 lembar uang seratus ribu dari dompetnya. "Ini cukup?" katanya seraya menyerahkan uang kepada Seiji.

"Hohoho… Sangat cukup. Oke… Info Sakura…" Seiji memasukkan uang ke dompetnya, lalu mengambil sebuah buku saku.

"Sakura Haruno. Tinggi 165 cm, three size (Sasuke nyaris tersedak) 75-60-70, warna kesukaan merah dan hijau, yang disukainya omongan berbobot, sahabatnya, keluarganya, dan makanan kesukaan nya sandwich. Dia membenci orang arogan, gosip, penghinaan terhadap keluarga dan sahabatnya dan makanan berlemak…"

Sasuke memotong ucapannya, "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu ukuran tubuhnya!?"

Seiji memandang Sasuke yang terlihat marah, "Oh… aku dapat dari teman sekelasnya. Juga dari pengukuran tubuh sekolah tiap tahunnya. Hei, aku tidak mengintip! Mau dengar lanjutannya tidak?" Sasuke akhirnya mengangguk.

"Oke… Dia anak bungsu dari 3 bersaudara. Kakaknya bernama Nadeshiko dan Yuri, aku tidak begitu tahu tentang kakaknya. Rumahnya…" Seiji menuliskan alamat rumah Sakura di kertas, lalu menyerahkannya pada Sasuke.

"Aku sudah bilang sebelumnya. Dia salah satu dari 'empat dewi'. Itu julukan 4 siswi yang tidak hanya berbakat, tapi juga cantik. Nah, itu dia!!! Mereka sedang berkumpul disana." Sasuke melihat ke arah Sakura lagi, baru sadar kalau ada orang lain bersamanya.

"Tenten Xiao Yen, yang rambutnya dibentuk seperti 2 buah bakpao. Ino Yamanaka, yang rambutnya dikuncir buntut kuda. Hinata Hyuuga, yang rambutnya digerai," jelas Seiji, "mereka teman Sakura sejak SMP. Mereka, termasuk dari sedikit orang yang tahu tentang keluarga Sakura. Selain mereka, cuma Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara dan Itsuki Kotaro yang tahu."

Sasuke melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Seiji.

Seorang berambut pirang acak-acakan sedang berbicara tanpa henti, disebelahnya ada orang berambut kemerahan panjang yang dikepang menanggapi sesekali sambil membaca buku, di sampingnya ada orang berkuncir nanas yang dilihatnya tadi pagi sedang tidur.

"Mereka tahu karena mereka teman Sakura sejak kecil. Mereka juga sampai sekarang masih bertetangga dengan Sakura," Seiji bermaksud beranjak saat dia teringat sesuatu. Dia kembali duduk dan mencolek bahu Sasuke, karena Sasuke sedang memperhatikan Naruto cs.

"Aku baru teringat satu info. Ini masih baru, dan kau yang pertama tahu ini. Walau sangat populer, Sakura jarang mendapat pernyataan cinta. Dari data yang kuperoleh, itu karena saudaranya."

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya.

"Kabar yang kudapat setelah… ehm, memaksa orang-orang yang pernah mendekatinya, adalah karena kakaknya suka mengerjai orang yang mendekati Sakura.

Mereka akan mengerjai habis-habisan semua orang yang mendekati Sakura, karena dianggap 'tidak kompeten' . Selain itu… Aku tak tahu apa ini terpercaya, tapi ada desas-desus bilang kalau dia memiliki 3 kakak sepupu yang over protektif. Mereka bahkan dikatakan akan lebih kejam dari kakaknya dalam berhadapan dengan 'Fanboy' Sakura."

"Yah, itu yang kutahu," Seiji bangkit dari kursinya. "Semoga beruntung, Sasuke."

Sasuke mencerna iformasi yang diberikan, 'Begitu… Menarik, semakin mengenal dia aku semakin tertarik.' Sasuke beranjak dari kursinya.

Dia menuju ke meja Sakura, yang sedang asyik ngobrol dengan temannya. "Haruno-san…" Sakura dan yang lainnya menengok. Dia melihat Sasuke ada di sebelahnya.

"Pena yang kupinjam tadi, kukembalikan. Terima kasih," Sakura mengambil pena yang diulurkan Sasuke.

"Err… Ini teman-temanku. Teman-teman, Ini Sasuke…" Ino menjabat tangan Sasuke, sedangkan Hinata dan Tenten mengangguk. 'Seksi… Tipe cowok cantik ya…' pikir Ino. 'Ah, tapi diluar tipeku. Dia terlalu pucat.'

"Kalau begitu, aku duluan Haruno-san," Sasuke beranjak dari kursi.

"Panggil Sakura saja, Sasuke." Kata Sakura ramah.

Sasuke mengangguk "Sampai bertemu dikelas, Sakura," Dia tidak dapat menyembunyikan senyumnya saat keluar dari kantin. 'Pintar, cantik dan ramah… Sakura Haruno…' pikirannya menerawang.

Naruto melihat kejadian itu, menyeringai. Kotaro yang sadar akan itu juga, membangunkan Shikamaru dan memberi tahu apa yang terjadi. "Hehe… Dia bakal menemui siksaan 'four season' bersaudara…" kata Naruto, masih menyeringai.

"Kabari aku kalau dia datang ke rumah Sakura. Sudah lama tidak lihat mereka 'beraksi'…" Kotaro menimpali.

"Huh… Nanti aku yang kena getahnya… Menyusahkan…" Shikamaru berkata sambil mengusap matanya.

Naruto mengambil handphone jingganya.

"Mau apa?" tanya Kotaro.

"Dia menghubungi Kak Nadeshiko." Tebak Shikamaru. Naruto tersenyum lebar. Dia berbicara di telepon, memberi tahu apa saja yang terjadi.

Kotaro bertanya setelah Naruto menutup telepon "Bagaimana?"

Naruto menghela napas. "Disuruh lihat perkembangannya dulu…"

"Tenang, kita takkan menunggu lama."

"Kenapa? Ah, jangan-jangan…"

"Aku akan jadi umpan."

"Menyusahkan… Aku tak akan bertanggung jawab kalau ada apa-apa."

"Tenang… Aku tahu harus bagaimana."

"Ini akan semakin seru."

* * *

Siapakah yang akan memancing Sasuke agar dia bertindak? Siapakah 'four season' bersaudara itu? Apakah yang sedang menanti Sasuke?

Tunggu chapter 2 yaaa…

Baka Tantei: Seishiro Amane sign out.


	2. the bait and the family

Summary: Sakura adalah seorang murid cantik, cerdas dan enerjik. Tak heran kalau semua murid, termasuk Sasuke si jenius jatuh hati padanya. Yang Sasuke tidak tahu, adalah setiap 'permata' pasti dijaga dengan ketat. Apakah Sasuke dapat melewati semua halangan untuk memenagkan hati Sakura?

Warning: AU dan OOC, terutama Ino ama Hinata. Kyuubi bakal jadi kakak Naruto. Juga ada beberapa OC buat perkembangan cerita

Hai!!! Seishiro disini…!!!

Chapter 2!!!!!

Ga nyangka, responnya bagus~ *nangis*

Anyway, makasih buat komen en kritiknya…

Oh iya, buat yang komen yang ga ada link-nya, ini jawaban dari saya:

Misa UchiHatake: salam kenal juga… thanks for reading… Saya usahain cepet update.

Naru-mania: salam kenal juga… buat triangle love, kayaknya ga deh… soalnya saya bukan tipe yang jago bikin kisah romance… hehehe… yang mancing mah bukan Naruto… baca ya kalo mau tau… pokoknya, jawaban semuanya ada di chap ini, ato chap berikutnya…

Oke, balik ke cerita…!!!!!

Baka Tantei: Seishiro Amane present…

* * *

FALLING FOR CHERRY BLOSSOM

CHAPTER 1: THE BAIT AND THE FAMILY

* * *

**Sebelumnya…**

"Tenang, kita takkan menunggu lama."

"kenapa? Ah, jangan-jangan…"

"Aku akan jadi umpan."

"Menyusahkan… Aku tak akan bertanggung jawab kalau ada apa-apa."

"Tenang… Aku tahu harus bagaimana."

"Ini akan semakin seru."

* * *

Seiji sedang membuka buku infonya, mencatat data dari hasil pengamatannya. 'Sasuke Uchiha, perkiraan tinggi sekitar 175 cm. Perkiraan berat sekitar 60 kg kalau ditinjau dari tubuhnya. Pendiam, agak angkuh. Dilihat dari seleranya, dia tipe yang menjaga pola makannya. Anak ke-2 dari 2 bersaudara. Anak dari pemilik Uchiha Corp. yang lingkup usahanya mencapai hampir seluruh aspek lapangan. Dia…' seseorang mencolek bahunya. "Itsuki Kotaro?"

Kotaro duduk di sebelahnya. "Laki-laki Uchiha itu mencari info tentang Sakura kan?" dia berkata dengan sangat pelan.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Seiji. Kotaro tersenyum tipis.

"Kau itu data bank perguruan ini. Dan aku melihat Uchiha memberikan uang padamu. Lalu dia menunjuk Sakura. Itu sudah cukup untuk jadi bukti," Kotaro menjelaskan. Seiji membuka halaman lain dari bukunya.

"Daya observasi luas dan mata yang tajam… Tak heran kau menjadi satu-satunya lawan sepadan si jenius pemalas Shikamaru Nara, Kotaro Itsuki si jenius yang angin-anginan…" Seiji menutup bukunya. "Lalu? Ada perlu apa?"

"Beri tahu semua yang kau beri tahu pada Uchiha." Perintah Kotaro.

"Ada bayarannya… Apa yang akan kau berikan? Atau berapa yang kau berikan, tapatnya…" Seiji memasukkan bukunya ke tas.

Kotaro berpikir sesaat. Dia menghela napas, "Aku akan memberikan informasi tentang sepupu Sakura." Seiji langsung tersenyum lebar. Dia mengeluarkan catatannya lagi.

"Gosip bahwa kau suka Sakura itu benar ya?" Godanya.

"Tidak benar."

"Lalu kenapa hanya kau bersikap seperti ini setiap ada orang mendekati sakura? Yang lain tidak…"

"Kalau aku membiarkan Sakura didekati sembarang orang, aku bisa dibunuh saudaranya…" Kotaro menghela napas. "Lagi pula, aku satu-satunya yang masih single."

"Oh iya… Naruto pacar Hinata, dan Shikamaru pacaran dengan Ino kan? Cuma kau dan Sakura yang masih single…" Gumam Seiji. "Tapi bukan cuma karena itu kan?"

"Ya… Kami ada rencana," Seiji mendekatkan diri pada Kotaro. "Memang ada tanda-tanda Uchiha suka pada Sakura, tapi masih dalam batasan pasif. Kami berencana memancingnya."

"Kabar bahwa kau ini usil itu benar ya… Data baru…" Seiji menulis info itu ke buku sakunya. "Jadi, bgaimana dengan data tentang sepupu Sakura?"

"Jangan sekarang. Sabtu nanti akan kuberikan," Seiji bermaksud protes, saat Kotaro menambahkan, "Kau ingin lihat reaksi Uchiha kan?"

Seiji berpikir sesaat. "…Ya. Aku ingin lihat kejailanmu. Juga reaksi Uchiha."

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin kau lakukan satu hal…" Kotaro membisiki Seiji sesuatu. Seiji terkejut.

"Wah, bagaimana ini… Aku tak bisa menyebarkan berita bohong… Reputasiku…" Kotaro menepuk bahunya.

"Tenang. Ini bukan bohong. Aku jamin itu. Nah, bagaimana?"

"…Oke. Aku percaya kata-katamu. Aku akan mengabari dia soal ini. Tapi apa dia akan terpancing?"

"Kalau Uchiha itu memang suka pada Sakura, dia pasti terpancing."

"Hehe.. Menarik. Oke! Aku ikut."

"Thanks."

* * *

SEPULANG SEKOLAH

Sasuke sedang mengumpulkan bukunya saat Seiji berdiri di lokernya.

"Hei." Sasuke menengok. Seiji terlihat kelelahan.

"Ada apa?"

Seiji mengambil napas. "Ada kabar baru. Kau pembayar termahalku, jadi aku memberi tahu ini kepadamu. Ini tentang Sakura Haruno. Ini telah terbukti kebenarannya." Sasuke langsung membalik badannya, mendengarkan.

"Ada info mengatakan, bahwa ada seorang yang mendapat izin untuk mendekati, bahkan berpacaran dengan Sakura oleh kakak-kakaknya." Seiji melihat Sasuke setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Mata Sasuke melebar. "Siapa? Siapa dia?" Suaranya terdengar marah.

Seiji menelan ludah. "Err… Salah seorang temannya yang bernama Kotaro Itsuki." Pikiran Sasuke kembali pada kejadian di kantin.

"Dia… Yang dikepang itu kan?" Seiji mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya, Naruto dan Shikamaru juga mendapat izin, tapi mereka sudah punya pacar… Jadi tinggal Kotaro saja yang tersisa. Dia bisa mendapat izin itu karena katanya kakak-kakak Sakura sudah mengenal Baik Kotaro. Dia teman Sakura sejak TK sih…"

"Sakura!!!" Seiji dan Sasuke menengok. Naruto cs mendatangi Sakura yang sedang membuka lokernya.

"Hei!!! Kalian akhirnya datang…" Panggil Sakura.

'Jadi dia Kotaro Itu…' pikir Sasuke saat melihat Kotaro.

'Kena…' pikir Seiji. 'Hehehe… Ini menarik.'

"Ada apa, Sakura?" Tanya Kotaro ramah. Sasuke terlihat tenang, tapi dia mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kak Nadeshiko tiba-tiba mengatakan akan pergi malam ini. Aku bermaksud mengundang kalian makan malam di rumahku." Kata Sakura sambil memasukkan buku ke tasnya.

"Maaf Sakura… Aku ada janji dengan Hinata." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya

"Ino bakal marah besar kalau aku membatalkan kencan hari ini… Menyusahkan…" Shikamaru menerawang.

"Aku bisa." Kotaro berkata. Sasuke menatap mereka. Matanya melebar. 'Kena!!!' Kotaro dan Naruto berpikir sama.

"Wah… Kalau begitu, ayo!! Kita belanja dulu." Sakura bermaksud mengangkat tasnya, namun Kotaro mengambilnya duluan.

"Biar aku saja." Kotaro tersenyum. Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Kau masih tetap sama ya… Seorang gentleman," Kotaro tertawa. "Tapi agak sepi yaa… berdua saja… Ah!!! Seiji-san!!" Sakura memanggil Seiji.

"Ya?" Seiji agak bingung. Tiba-tiba terlibat.

"Kebetulan aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu… Kau mau ikut makan malam dirumahku?" Sakura bertanya.

"Anu… Aku… Dia…" Seiji menunjuk Sasuke.

"Oh… Kau ada perlu dengannya ya…" Sakura agak kecewa.

"Dia juga bisa ikut. Tak apa kan, Sakura?" Seiji berkata.

Sasuke memandang Kotaro, antara mau menolak dan ingin ikut. Sakura tersenyum.

"Boleh juga. Sasuke, kau mau ikut?" Sasuke akhirnya kalah. Dia mengangguk. "Baik!!! Kita ke supermarket dulu." Sakura mengajak mereka pergi. Mereka pun mengikuti Sakura ke arah gerbang sekolah.

"Sayang sekali… Padahal kalau kita ikut, kita bisa lihat reaksi Sasuke." Naruto berbicara setelah mereka pergi.

"Huh… Menyusahkan." Gumam Shikamaru.

* * *

Mereka sedang di supermarket. Sakura sedang memilih bahan makanan, Kotaro mendorong troli mengikuti Sakura, dibelakang mereka ada Sasuke yang memandang tajam Kotaro dan Seiji yang memandang takut pada Sasuke dan kagum pada Kotaro yang tetap cuek dipandangi seperti itu.

"Aku akan masak kare hari ini… Kau mau Diisi apa?" Tanya sakura ramah.

"Terserah padamu. Aku akan makan apa saja yang kau masak." Jawab Kotaro, membuat Sasuke makin panas. Seiji terpana dengan cara Kotaro memancing Sasuke. 'Julukan jenius memang pantas untuknya.' Pikir Seiji.

"Bagaiman dengan kalian?" tanya Sakura. "Ah!! Terserah kamu Sakura." Jawab Seiji. "Hnn. Terserah…" jawab Sasuke. Mereka menuju tempat daging. Saat Sakura sedang melihat-lihat daging, ada yang memanggil mereka.

"Sakura, Kotaro? Kalian sedang apa?" seorang wanita memanggil mereka. Seorang wanita, berumur sekitar 19 tahun memanggil mereka. Rambutnya berwarna pink pucat, dengan garis putih di beberapa bagian. Dia mengenakan kaos hitam dengan sweater putih diluarnya. Dia memakai celana jeans hitam dan sepatu kets putih.

"Kak Yuri!! Kami sedang belanja untuk makan malam." Kata Sakura. Kotaro mengangguk. "Mereka juga?" Yuri menunjuk Sasuke dan Seiji. "Iya… Perkenalkan, Ini kakakku Yuri Haruno." Yuri menjabat tangan mereka. "Seiji Kuromine." "Sasuke Uchiha."

Kotaro membisikkan sesuatu pada Sakura. Sakura tertawa. Ini membuat Sasuke makin panas. "Kota, ada yang ingin kubicarakan." Yuri mengamit lengan Kotaro. "Kupinjam Kotaronya ya…" Dia menghilang bersama Kotaro. "Yah… Dasar kakak…" Sakura akan mendorong trolinya saat Sasuke mengambil alih tugas itu. "Biar aku saja." Sakura memandang Sasuke, lalu tersenyum, "Terima kasih, Sasuke."

'Dia benar-benar kena pancingan Kotaro.' Pikir Seiji. "Seiji-san? Kau melamun…" Sakura bertanya. "Oh!!! Tak apa, aku cuma melihat-lihat…" Kata Seiji. "Ayo kita ke kasir…" Kata sakura. Dia menuju kasir, diikuti Sasuke dan Seiji.

* * *

Yuri membawa Kotaro sampai jauh dari Sakura. Setelah memastikan mereka aman, Yuri bertanya pada Kotaro. "Ada apa? Aku tahu kamu merencanakan sesuatu." Kotaro tertawa, "Cuma memancing seseorang… Sepertinya sukses…" Yuri memandang Kotaro. "Yang mana yang tertarik pada Sakura?" Kotaro menghela napas. "Yang berambut hitam. Yang berkacamata ikut terlibat dalam rencana ini… Kenapa?" Yuri memandang Kotaro, kesal. "Kau ini… Selalu saja melakukan hal-hal bandel." Kotaro menyeringai. "Kau khawatir padaku, Yuri?"

"Kalau iya?" mereka saling pandang sesaat. "Tenang… Aku tahu apa yang kulakukan, Yuri. Tak perlu cemas." Kotaro bicara. Yuri tetap diam, namun mengangguk. "Hei… Bagaimana kalau kau juga ikut? Bakal makin seru kalau kau ikut." Kotaro bertanya. Yuri berpikir sebentar, lalu tersenyum. "Sepertinya menarik." Kotaro tertawa kecil.

"Ayo. Sakura pasti menunggu kita." Kotaro mengajak Yuri. Mereka pergi keluar supermarket, mendapati Sakura dan Sasuke sedang melihat-lihat barang di toko antik. "Hei!!! Dari mana kalian?" Sakura memanggil. "Mana Seiji?" tanya Kotaro. "Seiji-san bilang dia teringat kalau ada urusan. Jadi dia pulang duluan," Kata Sakura. "Lalu kakak mau kemana?"

"Aku tadinya mau nonton film, tapi teman-temanku tiba-tiba membatalkannya." Kata Yuri mengangkat bahu. "Makan saja dirumah!!! Aku mau buat kare nih…" Sakura berkata. "Boleh juga, dari pada makan sendirian…"

Mereka pergi melewati daerah pertokoan. "Hei, apa tak apa-apa?" Bisik Yuri pada Kotaro. "Kita cuma memancing dia bertindak. Sisanya serahkan saja pada mereka." Yuri berpikir sejenak. Dia melihat Sasuke mencuri pandang sekilas pada Yuri, lalu pada Kotaro. Dia berbisik pada Kotaro. "Kota… Sebaiknya sudahi saja pancingan ini. Dia sepertinya tipe yang cukup beradab." Kotaro berpikir sesaat. "Baiklah, sepertinya aku agak berlebihan… Hei!!!" Yuri mengamit lengan Kota. "Kau ini… Sengaja ingin menyudahi ini ya…" kotaro menghela napas. Yuri tertawa.

Sasuke dan Sakura melihat kejadian ini, Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, sedangkan Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Mereka ada hubungan apa?" tanya Sasuke. "Oh… Bisa dibilang mereka itu pasangan tanpa status… Sangat dekat, bahkan sering dikira sepasang kekasih bahkan pernah dikira pengantin baru. Tapi mereka tak pernah bicara romantis atau semacamnya." Kata Sakura. 'Ternyata…' Sasuke tersenyum.

"Ada sesuatu yang bagus ya?" Sakura melihat ke arah yang dilihat Sasuke. "Ah, ehm… Bukan, hanya teringat sesuatu." Kata Sasuke, agak panik.

"Saatnya kita dorong dia…" kata Kotaro. Yuri mengangguk. "Hei… tunggu kami!" Mereka mengejar Sakura dan Sasuke. "Kok meninggalkan kami?" tanya Yuri saat mereka mendekat. "Maaf… Aku cuma tidak enak… Habis kalian terlihat ingin berdua sih." Kata Sakura. "Hoo… Hei Sakura, Sabtu nanti kau jadi ke festival Universitas Leaf kan? Yuri buka stand disana." tanya Kotaro.

"Oh iya! Kau mau menemaniku?" Tanya Sakura. "Wah… Aku tidak bisa… Yuri tak mau Aku kemana-mana hari itu. Dia ingin aku membantunya." Kata Kotaro. "Yah… Bagaimana ini? Cuma kamu yang tahu tempat itu…" Sakura kecewa. 'Ini kesempatan…' pikir Sasuke. "Aku akan menemanimu. Kakakku dulu kuliah disana. Aku tahu tempat itu."

"Benarkah? Terima kasih Sasuke!!!" Sakura memeluk Sasuke. Sasuke tak dapat menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya. "Oh!!!! Maaf…" Sakura salah tingkah. Kotaro tertawa. "Ah… Masa muda memang menyenangkan…" Katanya. "Heh, kau juga masih muda…" Yuri menyahut ucapannya.

"A..Ayo kita pulang…" Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Oke-oke…" Kotaro menjawab. Mereka berjalan dalam diam. Sakura mendekati Sasuke. "Maaf… Soal tadi…" Sasuke kembali dalam mode tenangnya. "Tak apa." Jawabnya. Sakura kembali tersenyum. Mereka kembali bicara, sekedar mengakrabkan diri.

"Ah… Aku lupa…" Yuri menepuk keningnya.

"Apa yang lupa?"

"Mereka akan datang ke rumah…"

"...Aku berdoa untuk keselamatanmu, Sasuke."

* * *

Mereka sampai dirumah keluarga Haruno. Rumah bertingkat 2 dengan dekorasi biasa, namun nyaman. Saat Sasuke masuk, dia menyadari bahwa rumah itu memiliki banyak foto. Matanya tertuju pada foto keluarga berukuran besar di dinding. Disana ada Sakura dan Yuri, berumur sekitar 12 dan 14 tahun. Di sebelah mereka ada wanita muda yang terlihat berumur 19 tahun, berambut pink yang memucat ke arah bawah rambut, sedang memegang kepala Yuri. "Itu kak Nadeshiko." Kata Kotaro. Dibelakang mereka ada orang tua Sakura, sedang tertawa.

"Ayo segera masak!!" Suara Sakura terdengar dari arah dapur. "Ayo. Sebaiknya kita ke dapur." Ajak kotaro. Mereka memasuki, dapur. Sakura, mengenakan celemek warna hijau sedang memotong daging. Dia memakai kaos jingga dengan rok pendek hijau gelap. Sasuke terpana, dia langsung salah tingkah.

"Wah… Kau sudah pantas jadi istri rupanya. Semua orang yang melihatmu pasti berharap jadi suamimu." Goda Yuri. Dia baru saja mengganti bajunya dengan kaos putih dan celana cokelat pendek. "Kakak!!! Jangan bicara seperti om-om dong!!!" Sakura kesal. Yuri tertawa, dia mengenakan celemek hitam dan membantu Sakura.

Kotaro mencolek bahu Sasuke. "Menikmati apa yang kau lihat?" bisiknya. Sasuke panik, berusaha mencari alasan. "Tak apa… Karena aku juga menikmatinya. Ayo, mengaku saja…" Sasuke akhirnya menghela napas, tahu alasan apapun tak akan dipercaya oleh Kotaro. Dia mengangguk, malu.

"Kau punya hubungan apa dengan kakak Sakura?" Sasuke mengalihkan perhatian. "Lebih dari sekedar pacaran, pastinya." Kotaro menjawab. "Tapi, Sakura bilang kalian…" Kotaro memotongnya. "Ya. Aku tak pernah menyatakan apapun padanya. Tapi dia pernah bilang bahwa dia bersyukur aku tak pernah bilang apa-apa padanya."

"Kenapa?" Sasuke bingung. Kotaro merebahkan diri ke kursi. "Karena, dia bilang kalau aku menyatakan cinta dan dia menerima, maka kami harus mulai dari awal lagi. Dan dia takut, kalau harus mengulang lagi akan ada perubahan yang justru menjauhkan kami."

Sasuke melihat Kotaro, bingung.

"Manusia selalu berubah-ubah. Belum tentu mereka akan memilih jawaban yang sama saat diahadapkan pada masalah yang sama. Yang dia takutkan, saat kami memulai segalanya dari awal lagi, aku akan memilih sesuatu yang berbeda, dan membuat kami berpisah." Kotaro menjelaskan.

"Aku… Tidak terlalu mengerti tentang hal ini." Kata Sasuke. "Yah, tak perlu dipikirkan terlalu jauh." Kata Kotaro. "Hubungan kalian Rumit." Kata Sasuke. "Banyak yang bilang begitu." Sahut Kotaro. Mereka terdiam, tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Hei, kenapa melamun??" Tanya Sakura. Mereka tersentak dari pikirannya. "Oh… Cuma agak capek." Kata Sasuke. "Kota… Kamu tidak sakit kan?" Yuri menghampiri. "Tidak… Cuma banyak pikiran." Sakura berdehem. "Ayo makan!!!" Dia menempatkan kare ke semua orang.

"Enak…" Kata Sasuke kagum. "Hehehe… terima kasih…" Sakura tersipu. Mereka diam selama beberapa saat. "Sakura, ada urusan apa dengan Seiji? Kau tadi bilang ada keperluan kan?" Tanya Kotaro. "Oh… Dia pernah bilang kalau dia mencoba menekuni bidang fotografi. Aku mau sewa dia untuk ambil gambar restoran baru kak Nadeshiko. Soalnya kak Nadeshiko minta tolong padaku." Jawab sakura. Kotaro menghela napas. "Dia tetap suka merepotkan orang…"

"Siapa?" sebuah suara datang dari pintu ruang makan. Sasuke melihat wanita yang dia lihat di foto tadi, hanya dalam versi lebih dewasa. Dia mengenakan sweater lengan panjang, memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh indahnya dengan jelas. Dengan jeans cokelat tua. "Kak Nade? Katanya pergi ke luar karena ada acara?" Tanya Sakura. Nadeshiko menghela napas, kesal. "Mestinya begitu… Aku ada blind date hari ini. Dia orang baik… Sampai dia mencoba meremas dadaku dan mengajakku ke hotel." Kotaro dan Sasuke tersedak.

"Ha.. Haba?" Kotaro kaget. Dia bermaksud berkata 'apa', namun hidungnya yang kemasukan air dan batuk tanpa henti membuatnya tak mampu berkata dengan jelas. Sasuke, walau tidak bicara apa-apa tapi mengalami keadaan yang sama. Nadeshiko tertawa. "HAHAHAHAHA… Tentu saja bohong, bocah."

Sakura melotot pada Nadeshiko, sedangkan Yuri Memberi tatapan 'sudah-aku-duga'. "Kakak!!! Lihat, mereka tersedak!!! Jangan bercanda semacam itu kenapa sih?!!" Nadeshiko tertawa, lalu mendekati Sasuke. "Cowok cantik… Siapa namamu?" Kata Nadeshiko, mengejek. Sasuke masih terbatuk-batuk, namun terlihat kesal.

"Kakak…" Sakura hampir habis kesabarannya. "Hehe. Aku keatas dulu." Nadeshiko berjalan ke arah tangga. "Maaf… Kak Nade memang suka usil. Dia sering sekali mengerjai orang." Kata Sakura, memberikan lap pada Sasuke. "Sial…" gumam Kotaro, Mengelap wajahnya. "-uhuk-…Dia…-uhuk- kakakmu?" tanya Sasuke. "ya… Namanya Nadeshiko. Kakak tertua kami."

"Yap. Aku anak tertua keluarga Haruno," Nadeshiko muncul lagi. Dia telah mengganti pakaian dengan tank top hitam dan celana pendek dengan warna sama. "Jadi… Siapa kau, kirei-san(1)?" Alis Sasuke mengerut. "Sasuke uchiha." Jawabnya, kembali pada mode stoic-nya. Kotaro berusaha untuk tidak tersenyum. 'Dia bakal kena dikerjai.'

Mata Nadeshiko terbelalak. Dia terdiam beberapa saat. 'Dia tahu siapa aku, dia tak akan macam-macam padaku.' Pikir Sasuke, merasa menang. Nadeshiko memperhatikan dengan seksama. Lalu dia beranjak dari meja makan, mengambil gelas dan mengisinya. 'Mau apa dia?' semua berpikiran sama.

Dia mendekati Sasuke dan dia menumpahkan air itu kepada Sasuke. Ke kepala Sasuke. Semua yang ada disana kaget. "Hmm… Tidak mengeluarkan percikan api..." Gumam Nadeshiko. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA TEMAN SEKELASKU?!!!" Sakura marah. "kukira dia mesin, habis tak ada ekspresinya…" Kata Nadeshiko simpel. Kotaro membisiki Sasuke saat Sakura sedang menceramahi (dan diacuhkan) Nadeshiko. "Jangan jadi mencolok di hadapannya atau kau akan makin dikerjai."

Sasuke menggeram pelan. Tak ada seorangpun yang pernah melakukan itu padanya. 'Tenang… Dia kakak Sakura… Kau harus tenang…' pikirnya. Nadeshiko bertanya pada Sasuke saat Sakura pergi ke atas. "Jadi… Kau tertarik pada bunga kecil kami, Sasu-kirei?" Sasuke kaget, namun tetap berusaha tenang. "Apa maksudmu? Siapa bunga kecil itu?" Dia mencoba untuk terlihat bingung.

"Usaha yang bagus, Sasu-kirei… Namun tak akan berhasil… Kau tahu siapa dan maksud pertanyaanku… Atau kau memang bodoh…?" jawab Nadeshiko. 'Cukup. Tak ada yang boleh mengatakan aku bodoh.' Pikir Sasuke, dia mengepalkan tangannya. "Aku tidak tertarik pada Sakura." Semua orang yang ada disitu tahu Sasuke marah. Namun Nadeshiko malah menyeringai. "Hoo… ternyata kau bisa berekspresi ya… Sasu-kirei?" Kotaro yang ada dihadapan Sasuke menyeringai. Sasuke menghela napas, teringat kata-kata Kotaro sebelumnya. Dia memberi Kotaro tatapan 'kau-tak-membantu', lalu berkata. "Aku hanya temannya."

Nadeshiko tersenyum nakal. "Ah… Masa? Atau kau lebih tertarik pada kakak?" Godanya. Dia mendekatkan tubuhnya ke punggung Sasuke. Yuri dan Kotaro menyeringai. Dia memeluk Sasuke yang lengah dari belakang. "Kau lebih suka kehangatan wanita yang matang ya, Sa. Su. Ke.-kuun~" Dia berbisik di telinga Sasuke. Kotaro terpana dengan apa yang dia lihat. Sasuke tetap tanpa ekspresi. Dia melepas pelukan Nadeshiko dengan tenang.

"Kau akan tetap menggangguku kalau aku tidak menjawab dengan jujur kan?" Nadeshiko menyeringai. "Aku tahu kau akan bilang begitu. Jadi?" Sasuke mengambil napas panjang, lalu menatap Nadeshiko. "Ya. Aku tertarik pada Sakura." Wajahnya agak memerah. "Bodoh… Sudah kubilang jangan terpancing." Kata kotaro. Sasuke bingung sesaat, lalu mengerti saat melihat perekam kecil yang dipegang Nadeshiko. Dia mengulang isi rekaman itu.

Kata-kata 'Ya. Aku tertarik pada Sakura' terdengar jelas dari speaker perekam itu. Ruangan itu sunyi. "Ada apa?" Sakura yang telah kembali bertanya. Nadeshiko tersenyum. "Kami menunggumu, sakura. Aku lapar, ayo kita makan." Dia menyimpan perekam itu di sakunya. Mereka pun mulai makan. Sakura tidak sadar akan suasana aneh yang ada di ruang makan. Tiba-tiba, bel berbunyi. "Aku saja." Sakura bangkit dari kursinya.

"Oh iya!!!" Yuri terperanjat.

"Kenapa?"

"mereka datang hari ini…"

* * *

Bagaimanakah nasib Sasuke selanjutnya? Cobaan macam apa yang harus dihadapi?

Tunggu chap 2 yaaa…

Ja ne~!!

Baka Tantei: Seishiro Amane sign out.


	3. the cousin's first strike

Summary: Sakura adalah seorang murid cantik, cerdas dan enerjik. Tak heran kalau semua murid, termasuk Sasuke si jenius jatuh hati padanya. Yang Sasuke tidak tahu, adalah setiap 'permata' pasti dijaga dengan ketat. Apakah Sasuke dapat melewati semua halangan untuk memenangkan hati Sakura?

Warning: AU dan OOC, terutama Ino ama Hinata. Kyuubi bakal jadi kakak Naruto. Juga ada beberapa OC buat perkembangan cerita

Hai2… Chap baru!!!! *tepuk tangan*

Makasih buat komen teman2. membuat saya jadi bersemangat…

Buat komen anonim:

Naru-mania: hehehe… Emang dibikin jail… ga sendirian lagi… saya usahain cepet update kok…

Ditunggu yaaa~

Anyway, go to the story~

Disclaimer: I don't own that great masterpiece, but I own my original character.

Baka Tantei: Seishiro Amane present…

* * *

FALLING FOR CHERRY BLOSSOM

CHAPTER 2: THE COUSIN'S FIRST STRIKE

* * *

**Sebelumnya…**

Tiba-tiba, bel berbunyi. "Aku saja." Sakura bangkit dari kursinya.

"Oh iya!!!" Yuri terperanjat.

"Kenapa?"

"mereka datang hari ini…"

* * *

Sakura membuka pintu rumah, melihat sosok 3 laki-laki di pintu. Seorang laki-laki berambut biru kehitaman mengenakan setelan jas rapi berwarna putih dengan kemeja biru muda. Seorang laki-laki berambut kuning kecoklatan mengenakan kaos merah dengan jaket abu-abu dan bercelana jeans hitam. Dan yang terakhir, seorang laki-laki berambut merah kejinggaan mengenakan sweater hijau gelap dan celana jeans coklat tua.

Sakura tercengang. "Kakak… Kalian datang?" mereka mendesah. Lelaki bersetelan jas berbicara, "Yuri pasti lupa memberi tahu." Mereka tertawa. "Kakak!!! Kak Hyouga, kak Kagerou dan kak Momiji datang!!!!" Sakura memanggil. Kotaro mendekati Sasuke, "Kalau kau merasa tidak kuat dikerjai kak Nade, sebaiknya kau segera kabur sekarang. Yang datang itu jauh lebih berbahaya." Sasuke menelan ludah, namun menggeleng. "Aku benar-benar mendoakan keselamatanmu, Sasuke." Kotaro segera angkat kaki, pergi ke atas.

"Wah-wah… Siapa ini?" sebuah suara terdengar. Sasuke menengok, melihat 3 orang pemuda memandang Sasuke, terlihat ramah namun sebenarnya dingin. "Ah!! Kenalkan, ini kakak sepupuku. Yang berambut biru, Fuyuno Hyouga. Yang berambut kuning, Natsuno Kagerou. Dan yang berambut merah, Akino Momiji. Mereka, bersama kak Nadeshiko dikenal sebagai Four Season… Kakak, dia temanku, Sasuke Uchiha…" Sakura memperkenalkan mereka.

"Hoo… Sasuke…" mereka bergumam. Sasuke sadar, apa yang dimaksud 'lebih berbahaya' oleh Kotaro. 'Ukh… Mungkin aku tidak akan selamat.' Pikir Sasuke. "Oh, iya!!! Kalian ada perlu kemari? Kok kalian buru-buru… Kak Hyou pun belum ganti baju…" Tanya Sakura. Hyouga tersenyum. "Kami ada pembicaraan tentang restoran baru Nadeshiko." Dua orang lainnya mengangguk. Momiji menarik lengan baju Kagerou, membisiki sesuatu. Kagerou juga melakukan yang sama pada Hyouga.

Sasuke merasa tengkuknyamerinding. Dia tahu mereka merencanakan sesuatu. "Sakura, sepertinya temanmu cukup bagus tampangnya… Bagaimana kalau dia menjadi model untuk restoran baru Nade?" Sakura berpikir sejenak. "Boleh juga… Kau tidak keberatan, Sasuke?" Sasuke meleleh dilihat oleh tatapan penuh harap Sakura. 'Sial… Jangan menatapku seperti itu!!! Ukh…' Dia menelan ludah, "…Baiklah." Jawabnya, kalah. 'Hehehe… Kau akan mendapat sesuatu yang tak terlupakan, bocah…' Pikir mereka.

"Bagaimana kalau kita tentukan dulu bajunya… Sakura, tolong panggil Nadeshiko." Kata Momiji. Sakura segera pergi memanggil Nadeshiko. Mereka berbalik pada Sasuke. "Bocah… Kau pikir kau bisa mendekati Sakura seenaknya, Hah?" Kagerou memulai. "Kau akan menyesal…" Sahut Momiji. "Ya… Kau bahkan akan kubuat lari terkencing-kencing, bocah." Diakhiri oleh Hyouga.

Normalnya, ancaman semacam itu tak akan mempan pada Sasuke. Selain karena dia memiliki body guard, walau hanya dipergunakan saat dia pergi ke acara resmi, dia adalah pemegang ban hitam karate dan aikido. Namun, kini Sasuke merasa tidak aman atas ancaman mereka. Dia merasa mereka bukan akan menyerang secara fisik, namun secara psikologis. Dia mencoba tetap tenang, walaupun tangannya mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Aku tak akan kalah." Jawab Sasuke, meyakinkan diri. Mereka saling pandang sampai Nadeshiko datang. 'Hoho… Sudah mulai rupanya…' Nadeshiko tersenyum nakal. 'Bocah cantik itu berani juga… Yah, kuat tidaknya dia baru akan ditentukan nanti…' "Hei, katanya kalian dapat ide untuk foto promosi restoran baruku."

"Ya. Aku yang menyediakan kostumnya. Ide ini ide Momiji dan Hyouga. Begini…" Kagerou mengajak Nadeshiko ke teras, tempat mobil Hyouga diparkir. "Aku mulai…" Momiji berkata pada Hyouga, meletakkan tas besar yang dibawanya, lalu berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Secara cepat dan tanpa disadari Sasuke, Momiji telah menangkap Sasuke, membungkam mulutnya dan mengikatnya di kursi. "Mpffff!!!!" Sasuke berusaha melepaskan diri, namun ikatan itu tidak terlepas.

"Percuma. Momiji ahli dalam tali-temali. Juga dalam segala jenis seni yanf pernah diperkenalkan manusia. Dia akan meriasmu jadi sangat cantik, bocah." Hyouga menyeringai, sedangkan Momiji tetap berwajah pasif. Nadeshiko dan Kagerou datang tak lama kemudian. "Persiapan sudah beres?" tanya Kagerou. Mereka mengangguk.

"Nah, Sasuke~kun~… Kau akan kami buat jadi gadis paling cantik yang pernah ada~." Nadeshiko tersenyum nakal. Sasuke menatap horor pada mereka, sedangkan mereka mulai tertawa bengis. 'Kalau ini mimpi, tolong hajar aku sampai bangun!!!!!!!!!!' raung Sasuke dalam hati.

"Ayo kita mulai."

* * *

**30 menit kemudian…**

Sakura sedang menelepon Seiji, memberikan jadwal pemotretan dan lokasi yang telah ditetapkan. Dia mendengar suara tawa dan decak kagum dari bawah. 'Mereka pasti sedang ngobrol.' Sakura tersenyum. "Jadi, hari kamis jam 5 sore di daerah pertokoan Shinjuku utara kan?" Seiji berkata di telpon, mengkonfirmasi. Sakura membetulkan. "Lalu… Sasuke sudah pulang?" Sakura tersentak, memukul keningnya. "Oh iya! Aku lupa!! Jangan lupa, jam 5 sore. Sampai nanti."

Saat Sakura menutup teleponnya, terdengar jeritan yang sangat keras, diikuti tawa yang tak kerasnya. 'Semoga saja mereka tidak melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh.' Sakura berlari menuruni tangga. Pemandangan pertama yang dilihatnya adalah alat kosmetik berhamburan dan baju-baju maid plus aksesorinya berserakan di lantai. Lalu dia melihat Nadeshiko dan Kagerou tertawa sambil berguling di lantai, bahkan hyouga tertawa kecil. Lalu dia melihat Momiji sedang berdiri menahan sesuatu, dia terlihat puas.

Lalu Momiji mundur, memperlihatkan apa yang sedang ditahannya. Apa yang dilihat sakura membuatnya terpana. Di kursi meja makan, seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang, dengan baju maid berenda hitam, mengenakan aksesori kepala berwarna sama, dengan sepatu hak datar, sedang duduk. Wajahnya yang sangat cantik itu memandang marah pada Momiji.

"Jangan marah padaku. Aku Cuma disuruh Hyou." Momiji berkata singkat. "Yah, paling tidak kau benar-benar jadi gadis yang sangat cantik… Berterima kasihlah." Dia memandang murka pada Hyouga. Dia akhirnya angkat suara. "Ya… ITU KALAU AKU PEREMPUAN!!!!" Dia berteriak. Sakura mengenali suara halus, namun berat itu. Dia menutup mulutnya terkejut. "Sa… Sasuke?"

Sasuke melihat Sakura, shock. 'Akh… Dia yang paling tidak ingin kutemui dalam penampilan ini…' "Ukh… Sakura… Ini…" Sasuke berusaha mencari kata. Sakura maju ke arah Sasuke. "KAKAK… APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN, HAH!?" dia berteriak keras. Mereka cuma tertawa. "Ayo." Sakura menarik lengan Sasuke, berlari ke atas. "Kejar!" Perintah Nadeshiko. "Sakura, kami belum selesai!" kata Kagerou.

* * *

Sakura menutup pintu kamarnya, lalu menguncinya. Dia menyuruh Sasuke duduk di Sofa kecil berwarna hijau toska. Sasuke melihat sekeliling. Dinding kamarnya dilapisi kertas dinding berwarna hijau pudar. Banyak boneka berwarna pink dan merah di sudut ruangan. Kasurnya dilapisi sprei berwarna peach. Suasana di kamar itu terasa hangat, berbeda dengan suasana kamarnya yang dingin.

"Maaf Sasuke… Aku tak mengerti kenapa mereka suka begitu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena meninggalkanmu dengan mereka…" Sakura menatap Sasuke bersalah, matanya berkaca-kaca. "Tak apa. Jangan merasa bersalah…" dia menepuk pundak Sakura. Sakura menatap Sasuke. "Benarkah?" Sasuke tak dapat menahan rona merah di wajahnya saat melihat wajah Sakura.

"Ya." Katanya. Sakura tersenyum tulus, membuat wajah Sasuke makin bersemu merah. Sakura mendengar suara-suara mencurigakan dari luar kamar. "Err… Sasuke? Boleh aku bilang sesuatu?" tanyanya. Sasuke yang masih dibuai senyuman Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk. "Kau… benar-benar cantik dengan baju itu…" Sakura mengagumi Sasuke. Sasuke tersentak. "Jangan mencelaku…" katanya agak kesal. "Tidak!!! Aku serius! Coba kau lihat di cermin."

Sakura menunjuk cermin besar yang ada di sisi ruangan. Sasuke menuju ke sana, terkejut melihat sosok di cermin. Dia mengira melihat sosok ibunya saat masih muda. Dia terdiam beberapa saat di depan cermin. Kemudian dia sadar bahwa itu dirinya. Dia kesal setengah mati. Walaupun, seperti kata Sakura, dia memang jadi cantik, dia tetap laki-laki. Tulen. Sakura mendengar suara-suara aneh lagi dari luar kamarnya.

Kali ini dia yakin, itu suara logam. Dia segera menyangga pintu, lalu menarik Sasuke, "Cepat…!! Mereka mencoba membuka kunci kamarku!" dia berbisik pada Sasuke. "Kita mau kemana? Memangnya ada jalan?" tanya Sasuke. "ada jalan sempit ke kamar kak Yuri. Kita bisa kesana, mereka bisa menyibukkan yang lain saat aku mengambill bajumu. Setelah kau berpakaian, kita bisa keluar melalui tangga darurat di sebelah kamar kak Yuri." Jelas Sakura.

Mereka melewati jalan yang dimaksud Sakura (Sakura terlebih dahulu mengunci berandanya). Sasuke agak susah menyeimbangkan diri karena gaun yang dipakainya. Namun mereka sampai di kamar Yuri dengan selamat. "Kak Yu… Mpf!!" Sakura bermaksud memanggil Yuri, namun ditahan Sasuke. Sakura menatapnya bingung. Sasuke menunjuk ke dalam kamar.

Disana ada Kotaro, sedang duduk di kasur. Dipangkuannya ada Yuri yang sedang tertidur pulas. Namun yang membuat Sasuke menutup mulut sakura adalah karena cara pandang Kotaro. Dia memandang Yuri dengan penuh kasih sayang, bahkan membuat Sasuke dan Sakura. Tiba-tiba dia menengok ke arah mereka. "Masuklah, di luar dingin." Kata Kotaro. Mereka masuk dengan ragu-ragu. "Jadi… Kau kena dikerjai semacam itu juga ya…" Kotaro menunjuk Sasuke.

"Kau juga pernah!?" tanya Sasuke. "Aku bahkan sempat disuruh keliling Shinjuku, Memberikan Pamflet Modelling Agency Kak Kage. Besoknya aku masuk majalah dan situs otaku." Sasuke menatap Kotaro horor. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau berencana membawanya pergi dengan kostum itu? Bisa-bisa dia membuat orang tuanya kena serangan jantung." Sakura berpikir. "Aku mau mengambil pakaian, tas dan sepatunya kemari… Tapi mereka masih berkeliaran…" Kotaro tertawa.

"Ini." Dia melempar semua barang yang disebut Sakura pada Sasuke. Mereka menatap Kotaro bingung. "Aku sudah tahu perkembangannya bagaimana saat Kak kage membawa kostum maid itu. Jadi, saat mereka sibuk dengan Sasuke aku mengambil barang-barangnya. Aku juga sudah menduga kau akan kabur ke sini." Sasuke menatapnya tak percaya. "Kenapa kau menolongku? Bukannya kau di kubu mereka?"

"Aku netral. Aku mestinya tidak ikut campur…" Sasuke menatap bingung. "Yah, bukan cuma Sakura yang disayang oleh mereka. Aku juga pernah mengalami hal semacam ini, walau cuma sekitar 2 minggu." Sasuke terpana. "Bagaimana caranya kau bisa mendapat restu secepat itu?" Kotaro mengusap dagunya, berusaha mencari kata-kata. Sakura menarik lengan gaun Sasuke, memberi tatapan 'tolong-jangan-tanyakan'.

"Yaaa… kau boleh bilang diantara aku dan Yuri hubungan 'unik' yang membuat mereka luluh." Sasuke mengangguk, tahu bahwa Kotaro tak ingin membahasnya. "Mmmmhhh… Ada apa, Kota…?" Yuri terbangun. Dia melihat Sakura dan Sasuke. "Hai Sakura dan… Nona?" Sakura menahan tawa, kotaro tersenyum. "Dia Sasuke Uchiha." Yuri segera tersadar. Dia memandangi Sasuke beberapa saat. "…Kemampuan Momiji meningkat ya." Katanya.

"Kakak, jangan bercanda. Aku harus membawa Sasuke keluar sebelum mereka kembali menyerang." Yuri menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Kotaro. "Bersihkan make-up itu pakai pembersih wajah yang ada di kamar mandi, lalu ganti bajumu. Kau sudah bawa seragamnya?" Kotaro mengangguk. "Oke. Setelah kau selesai, kami akan mengahalau mereka. Kalian, keluar menggunakan tangga disana."

Mereka segera melaksanakan rencana itu. Sakura membantu membersihkan make-up Sasuke. Lalu, mereka mendengar suara aneh dari kamar. Mereka pun mengintip. Disana, mereka melihat Yuri dan Kotaro sedang bercumbu. "Hei… Mereka bisa dengar…" Kata Kotaro. "Mmmhhh…" Jawab Yuri. Dia mencium bibir Kotaro. "He… Hentikan, hoi!" bisik Kotaro. Yuri cuma tertawa nakal.

Sasuke dan Sakura melongo. Wajah mereka memerah semerah tomat. "Oke, tontonan selesai. Keluar kalau kalian sudah selesai…" Yuri berkata tiba-tiba. Mereka keluar dengan canggung, wajah mereka masih merona merah. "Heh… Sudah cukup mengerjainya. Kita harus membawa dia keluar." Kata Kotaro. "Eh!? Kalian cuma iseng!? Katanya kalian netral?" Sakura kaget.

"Adikku… bukan berarti kami tak akan mengerjainya. Aku tetap kakakmu, dan Kota mendukung apa yang kulakukan." Yuri menjelaskan. "Lagipula, kau, Yuri dan kak Nadeshiko berbagi darah yang sama… Bukan mustahil kalau kalian memiliki sifat yang sama, walau kadarnya berbeda." Sambung Kotaro. Mereka menghela napas, lega kalau mereka tak akan bergabung dengan yang lain.

"Sudah… Sekarang kita mulai rencana kita. Kalian tahu yang harus kalian lakukan kan?" Semua mengangguk. "Oke. Begitu kamar ini terbuka kalian langsung turun. Kita mulai sekarang." Yukari memerintah. Rencana 'penyelamatan' itu berjalan lancar. Yuri dan Sakura menahan mereka, sementara Sasuke dan Kotaro turun ke halaman. Mereka segera keluar dari rumah Sakura.

Kotaro mengajak Sasuke ke depan rumahnya, yang berjarak 3 rumah dari rumah Sakura. "Tunggu sebentar. Aku segera kembali." Sasuke sedang menunggu Kotaro saat Sakura dan Yuri datang. "Mereka berhasil ditenangkan. Mereka juga mengurungkan niatnya untuk menjadikanmu wanita… tapi…"

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke. "Mereka bersikeras ingin menjadikanmu model mereka. Sebaiknya kau turuti saja… Mereka sangat pemaksa, soalnya." Kata Yuri. "Maaf ya Sasuke… Kau tak keberatan kan?" Sakura memohon. Sasuke berusaha agar wajahnya tak bersemu. "Selama tak jadi wanita." Katanya.

Kotaro keluar tak lama kemudian, dengan motor Harley Davidson dan 2 buah helm. "Aku antar kau pulang." Sasuke terpana. 'Harley Davidson mesin twincam 1500 cc? lagipula, ini jenis langkanya pula…' "Dari mana kau dapatkan ini?" Kotaro menyeringai. "Rahasia." Dia membrikan helm pada Sasuke. "Jangan Terlalu kencang, Kota…" Yuri memperingatkan. Kotaro mengangguk.

"Err… Sasuke?" Sakura mendekat. Sasuke menengok. "Kau tidak akan menjauhiku kan? Hehe… Soalnya banyak orang yang menjauhiku setelah bertemu mereka…" Sasuke terkejut, lalu tertawa ringan. "Tak apa. Aku bukan orang sembarangan." Dia tersenyum. "Sampai bertemu besok." Kata Sakura. Dia mengangguk.

Sasuke memakai helmnya, lalu naik ke atas motor. Mereka pun melaju pergi. Yuri memandang mereka. "Kenapa, kak?" Tanya Sakura. "Oh… Aku cuma menyadari kalau mereka mirip. Sama-sama tipe yang lebih banyak bekerja daripada bicara." Sakura tertawa. "Ya, mungkin kakak benar. Ayo kita pulang, kak. Yang lain pasti sedang berbuat yang aneh-aneh lagi." Mereka berbalik ke rumah mereka.

* * *

Kotaro sedang menatap kediaman Uchiha. Sebuah kastil kecil di luar kota dengan halaman sangat luas. Dia tertawa. "Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke. "Pantas saja kau Asosial…" jawab Kotaro. Mereka mendekati gerbang, disambut penjaga yang menyetop mereka. "Ada perlu apa?" katanya. Sasuke membuka helmnya. Penjaga itu tersentak, lalu segera membuka gerbang. "Silakan Tuan muda dan…" Kotaro menyeringai. "Teman sekelasnya." Penjaga itu terpana. 'si pangeran es membawa temannya!? Bakal ada badai salju di tengah musim panas ini besok…'

Kotaro bertanya sebelum masuk. "Kenapa dia seperti melihat hantu?" Sasuke mendengus. "Karena aku tidak pernah membawa teman ke rumahku." Kotaro tertawa. "Mungkin orang tuamu sedang menyiapkan pesta besar, karena anaknya akhirnya bergaul juga." Sasuke tertawa. "Atau, mereka sedang mempersiapkan penjagaan penuh. Mengira kita palsu, atau kau sedang menyanderaku dan bermaksud merampok rumahku."

Mereka berdua tertawa, tidak tahu kalau salah satu dari kedua hal itu sebentar lagi menjadi kenyataan. **Atau keduanya jadi kenyataan. Bahkan lebih dari perkiraan.**

Mereka memasuki garasi kediaman tersebut. "Ada yang aneh." Kata Sasuke. "Apanya?" Kotaro bertanya. Sasuke memandang sekeliling. "Ini semestinya daerah parkir tamu yang berkunjung. Kenapa ada mobil ayah dan kakakku disini?" Kotaro menyadari apa yang dimaksud Sasuke. Mereka tetap menjaga kewaspadaan saat memasuki rumah. Namun, apa yang mereka lihat membuat mereka terkejut. Atau, membuat Sasuke terkejut, juga membuat Kotaro nyaris tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Ruang tamu kediaman Uchiha dipenuhi orang-orang dan barang-barang. Kumpulan orang dan barang itu terbagi jadi 3 kubu. Di kanan, sekumpulan orang berseragam membawa alat deteksi, tes DNA dan persenjataan dipimpin seorang lelaki paruh baya. Di kiri, sekumpulan orang memakai baju pesta dengan petasan dan makanan dan musik, dengan wanita paruh baya sebagai pusatnya. Di belakang, sekumpulan ilmuwan dan monitor satelit, alat pencatat dan sebagainya, menerima perintah seorang lelaki muda.

"Yah, aku benar-benar tidak menyangka keluargamu sekocak ini."

* * *

Mereka sedang duduk bersama di ruang keluarga Kediaman Uchiha. Semua orang, selain keluarga Uchiha dan Kotaro telah pergi. Sasuke menatap murka pada keluarganya, sedangkan mereka terlihat tidak merasa bersalah. Kotaro masih tersenyum lebar, membayangkan apa yang baru saja terjadi. "Jadi… Kau teman Sasuke yang dikatakan penjaga?" pria paruh baya itu bertanya.

"Kotaro Itsuki. Selamat malam Tuan…" Sasuke menghela napas. "Kenalkan. Dia Fugaku Uchiha, ayahku. Wanita di sebelahnya ibuku, Mikoto Uchiha. Dan yang disana, Itachi kakakku." Orang itu melihat Sasuke penuh keingin tahuan. "Jadi… Kau pergi makan dengan temanmu, lalu diantar pulang olehnya?" tanya Fugaku lagi. 'Wow, Sasuke pasti cuma keluar rumah kalau ada kepentingannya saja.' Pikir Kotaro. "Hhnn." Jawab Sasuke.

"Kotaro-san, bagaimana Sasuke-chan disekolahnya? Dia tidak mendapat masalah, kan?" tanya Mikoto, ada kekhawatiran khas ibu terpancar di wajahnya. Kotaro menerima tatapan 'Jangan-bicara-macam-macam' dari Sasuke. "Tidak, nyonya." Kata Kotaro. 'Setidaknya, belum.' Tambahnya dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba Itachi mendekati Kotaro. "Kau… Kotaro yang merupakan salah satu atlet bela diri yang ikut olimpiade pelajar itu kan?" Kotaro tersenyum, "Ya, walau Rock Lee yang mendapat medali emasnya. Aku Cuma dapat medali perak." Sasuke terpana. "Tapi… Kau terlihat lebih…" kata-katanya dipotong Kotaro.

"Lebih beradab? Itu bela diri kuno cina, tinju binatang buas. Perlu keganasan untuk menguasainya. Rock Lee sendiri mengalami krisis dalam penampilannya karena mempelajari ilmu itu." Kotaro menjelaskan. "Ya… Aku pernah mendengarnya. Katanya, untuk menjaga kemanusiaan mereka, pengguna nya menggunakan 'segel' untuk menahan sisi 'buas' mereka."

"Benar, Itachi-san." Itachi bertanya lagi. "Kalau kau?" Kotaro tertawa kecil. "tidak… Cuma yang telah menguasai teknik tersebut yang memiliki masalah semacam itu. Aku Cuma bisa sedikit, keahlianku berbeda." Sasuke terpana. 'Dia bukan cuma bisa menyelesaikan masalah dengan tenang, tapi dia juga bisa membuat lawan bicaranya mengikuti arah pembicaraan dengan mudah…'

Kalau bukan karena Kotaro, mungkin dia masih menghadapi kumpulan orang tadi, dan mungkin orang tua dan kakaknya masih dalam persepsi konyol mereka. "Yah, sudah jam segini. Sebaiknya saya permisi dulu…" Mereka tersentak, melihat jam dinding. Sadar bahwa sudah jam 12 malam. "Anu… Sebaiknya kau menginap disini saja. Diluar pada jam segini bahaya." Mikoto menganjurkan.

"Saya… Bisa menjaga diri saya. Namun, saya amat berterima kasih atas keramahan anda, Nyonya. Lagipula, ada yang menunggu saya pulang." Kotaro tersenyum tulus. "Aku akan mengantarmu sampai garasi." Sasuke bangkit dari sofa. Mereka mengantar sampai pintu. "Selamat malam, sekali lagi." Kotaro dan Sasuke menuju garasi dalam diam.

"Kau pintar bicara ya." Kata Sasuke saat Kotaro menaiki motornya. "Haha… Itu keahlian alamiku. Lagipula, Yuri bakal tidak tidur semalaman kalau aku tidak pulang." Dia menyalakan motornya. Dia teringat sesuatu, membuka kaca helm-nya. Dia menengok pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke Uchiha, aku dengar perkataan Yuri tadi. Walau mereka setuju tidak mendandanimu menjadi wanita, mereka pasti akan mendandanimu dengan sesuatu yang lain, yang pasti akan menyusahkanmu. Berhati-hatilah, ingat bahwa yang terjadi hari ini hanyalah salam perkenalan." Dia pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang memucat. Dia teringat apa yang terjadi hari ini.

"Sialan… Apa ini balasan atas perlakuanku pada semua fans ku? Tuhan… Tolong beri belas kasihan…" dia menatap langit memohon. Dia mengumpat pelan, meratapi kutukannya untuk jatuh hati pada gadis yang dikelilingi kumpulan 'monster' itu, dan keinginannya untuk bisa bersama gadis itu walau tahu dia harus menghadapi neraka bernama Hyouga Fuyuno, Kagerou Natsuno, Momiji Akino, Dan Nadeshiko Haruno, dengan tambahan cobaan duet Yuri-Kotaro, **sendirian**. Dia melangkah gontai ke rumahnya.

"Aku betul-betul memohon belas kasihmu, wahai Tuhan…"

* * *

Apa yang akan dihadapi Sasuke selanjutnya? Apa yang telah dipersiapkan Hyouga cs untuk mengusir Sasuke?

Tunggu chap selanjutnya yaaa………

Baka Tantei: Seishiro Amane, sign out.


	4. the club and the paint

Summary: Sakura adalah seorang murid cantik, cerdas dan enerjik. Tak heran kalau semua murid, termasuk Sasuke si jenius jatuh hati padanya. Yang Sasuke tidak tahu, adalah setiap 'permata' pasti dijaga dengan ketat. Apakah Sasuke dapat melewati semua halangan untuk memenangkan hati Sakura?

Warning: AU dan OOC, terutama Ino ama Hinata. Kyuubi bakal jadi kakak Naruto. Juga ada beberapa OC buat perkembangan cerita

Chapter 3!!!!!!

All thanks for your support and comment… makasih buat yang sah kasih masukan… bener-bener ngebantu saya meningkatkan kemampuan saya…

Langsung ke cerita ya…

Baka Tantei Seishiro Amane present…

* * *

FALLING FOR CHERRY BLOSSOM

CHAPTER 3: THE CLUB AND THE PAINT

* * *

**Sebelumnya…**

"Sialan… Apa ini balasan atas perlakuanku pada semua fans ku? Tuhan… Tolong beri belas kasihan…"

Dia menatap langit memohon. Dia mengumpat pelan, meratapi kutukannya untuk jatuh hati pada gadis yang dikelilingi kumpulan 'monster' itu, dan keinginannya untuk bisa bersama gadis itu walau tahu dia harus menghadapi neraka bernama Hyouga Fuyuno, Kagerou Natsuno, Momiji Akino, Dan Nadeshiko Haruno, dengan tambahan cobaan duet Yuri-Kotaro, **sendirian**. Dia melangkah gontai ke rumahnya.

"Aku betul-betul memohon belas kasihmu, wahai Tuhan…"

* * *

Sasuke bangun dengan keringat deras membasahi tubuhnya, napasnya terengah-engah. Dia memandang sekeliling, kemudian menghela napas lega. 'Cuma mimpi… Tenang, itu tak akan terjadi… Itu hanya khayalan…' Dia bermimpi bahwa dia diikat dan dilempar ke lautan api oleh 4 kakak Sakura. Dia merinding memikirkan kata-kata yang diucapkan mereka dalam mimpi, sebelum melemparnya.

"Ini balasan karena kau membuat Sakura menangis."

"Sejak awal aku tak pernah setuju…"

"Sudah, lempar saja dia!!!!"

"Selamat tinggal, Sasu-kirei~"

Dia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Dia segera mandi, walau jam baru menunjukkan jam 05.30 pagi (A/N: saya pake jam sekolah luar negeri, yang masuknya kira2 jam 08.30 ato 09.00). keringat yang membasahi tubuhnya, juga mimpi barusan membuatnya tidak nyaman. Setelah mandi, dia menuju dapur, membuat sandwich dan pergi ke ruang keluarganya. Disana, ada Itachi yang sedang minum kopi sambil membaca novel.

"Kakak sudah bangun?" tanya Sasuke, sambil duduk di kursinya. Itachi mengangkat kepalanya.

"Mestinya aku yang tanya begitu. Aku memang biasa bangun jam segini…" dia kembali membaca. Sasuke mengambil sepotong sandwich, mulai makan.

"Aku… bangun lebih awal." Katanya menghindar. Alis Itachi naik, tahu ada sesuatu.

"Ada apa? Jangan coba cari alasan, aku tahu ada yang kau sembunyikan." Sasuke menghela napas, dia tahu tak mungkin menipu kakaknya.

"Cuma mimpi buruk, tak ada apa-apa." Dia mencoba mengelak. 'Semoga dia tidak menanyakan lebih lanjut.' Itachi tertawa.

"Kau masih mimpi hantu di umur 17 tahun? Sungguh imajinasi mengagumkan." Dia tertawa lagi. Sasuke mencoba protes, namun diam. Dia tahu sebaiknya tidak mengungkit ini lagi.

"Kenapa kakak terbiasa bangun jam segini?" tanyanya ingin tahu.

"Aku biasa meditasi pagi." Jawabnya singkat.

Mereka duduk dalam diam. Sasuke memandang ke arah beranda, mengingat apa saja yang telah terjadi semalam. Dia menghela napas. 'Mau tak mau, aku harus mengahadapi mereka kalau mau bersama Sakura. Yang aku perlu tunjukkan cuma keseriusanku, kan?' Dia mendapat semangat baru, bangkit dari kursi. Dia memandang jam tangannya, masih menunjukkan pukul 06.00.

"Mau kemana, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi, masih tenggelam dalam buku novelnya.

"Bersiap-siap ke sekolah. Aku mau lihat kegiatan ekstrakurikuler (1)." Jawab Sasuke, menuju kamarnya. Dia sebenarnya hanya ingin menghindar dari kakaknya, takut kalau kakaknya menangkap sesuatu yang aneh dan menyelidikinya. 'Bisa jadi bahan tertawaan nanti, kalau kakak tahu aku kena dikerjai.' Pikirnya.

Dia mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam sekolah. Dia melihat jam tangannya sekali lagi. 'Jam 06.30… Apa tidak kepagian ya?' Dia berpikir sejenak, lalu mengambil tasnya. 'Ah… Tak apa.' Dia segera menuruni tangga, menuju ruang parkir.

Dia memutuskan hari ini akan pergi sendiri. Dia berjalan menuju mobil Ferari hitam yang ada disana. Dia terdiam sejenak, berpikir. 'Ah… pakai ini saja…' Dia masuk ke dalam mobil dan menyalakan mesinnya. Dia pun segera meluncur ke jalan.

* * *

Sasuke baru keluar dari mobilnya, ketika dia mendengar suara motor yang dikenalinya. Dia menengok, melihat sebuah motor besar mendekati tempat parkir sekolah. Pengendara motor berhenti beberapa meter dari tempatnya, Sasuke mengenali rambut kemerahan yang dikepang itu. 'Kotaro rupanya… Dia juga datang sepagi ini?'

Kotaro membuka helmnya, melihat Sasuke. "Hei… Ada apa datang sepagi ini?" Dia bertanya sambil mengunci ban motornya. Sasuke diam beberapa saat, lalu menjawab saat Kotaro selesai mengunci motornya.

"Cuma mau lihat-lihat ekskul sekolah. Aku bukan tipe yang berdiam dirumah," jawabnya. "Kau sendiri akan pergi ke klub-mu kan?" Kotaro tertawa ditanya seperti itu.

"Aku tidak masuk klub manapun, setidaknya sebagai anggota." Jawabnya sambil melepas jaketnya. Sasuke mengangkat alisnya.

"Kau bukan masuk klub olahraga untuk belajar?" tanyanya. Kotaro mendekati Sasuke.

"Aku punya kualifikasi sebagai pelatih, juga lisensi mengajar. Aku datang cuma untuk sparring dengan beberapa orang saja," Dia berbicara sambil mengajak Sasuke melihat-lihat. "Jadi… kau mau masuk klub mana? Apa kau punya pengalaman beladiri atau olahraga? Yang ada pagi-pagi Klub olahraga dan beladiri, kecuali klub penyiaran dan klub koran." Jelasnya sambil berjalan.

Sasuke menjawab, "Aku dan 2 aikido, juga dan 4 karate," Kotaro mengangguk-angguk. "Aku juga bisa dasar-dasar sepakbola. Tapi, aku tidak ingin masuk klub olahraga." Jelasnya.

"Hoo… Begitu. Baik, kalau begitu kita lewatkan bagian dome. Kita ke sana." Kotaro menunjuk arah timur sekolah. Sasuke belum melewati daerah ini karena bagian timur hanya digunakan klub saja, kecuali saat festival Perguruan. Dia melihat sekeliling dengan penuh minat.

Dia melihat berbagai macam klub beladiri sedang berlatih. "Totalnya ada 24 klub. Ada Klub Karate, disini ada dalam beberapa aliran. Klub gulat. Klub beladiri cina, terdiri dari tipe juuken dan gouken. Klub aikido. Klub kendo. Klub judo... masih banyak lagi. Kau tinggal pilih." Kotaro berkata sambil menunjuk ke setiap bangunan.

Sasuke melihat-lihat. "Atau… kau mau masuk satu klub dengan Sakura?" Kotaro bertanya. Sasuke memandangnya serius. "Kalau begitu, aku sarankan klub bela diri cina." Dia berjalan ke ruangan di area pepohonan.

Mereka disambut oleh laki-laki berambut bob yang tiba-tiba menyerang. Dia melancarkan tendangan berputar, namun Kotaro menghindarinya dengan mudah. "Rock Lee, ada orang baru nih…" Katanya, seakan tak ada yang terjadi. Dia menunjuk Sasuke yang masih bersiaga karena kejadian tadi.

"Yosh!!! Selamat datang!!! Aku Rock Lee!!! Siapa kamu?" dia menjabat tangan Sasuke penuh semangat.

"Sasuke Uchiha…" Jawabnya, masih tegang. Saat mereka masuk ke dalam, Sasuke bertanya pada Kotaro. "Kenapa dia menyerangmu?"

"Sudah kubilang kan? Aku datang untuk sparring… Itu untuk melatih refleks…" jawabnya santai. Mereka masuk ke dalam bangunan besar itu. Mereka melihat ke tempat latihan. Disitu ada banyak orang, namun ada beberapa orang menarik perhatiannya. Ada wanita yang kemarin Sasuke lihat bersama Sakura, ada seorang lelaki berambut panjang yang menngingatkan Sasuke akan salah satu teman Sakura, sedang memberi instruksi.

Dan disana ada Sakura, sedang berlatih bersama wanita tadi. "Tenten, Neji!!! Kita kedatangan orang baru!!!" Lee memanggil. Mereka menengok, melihat Sasuke.

Laki-laki bernama Neji itu mendekat. Dia menilai panampilan Sasuke. "Kau pernah laithan bela diri? Ini bukan tempat bermain." Dia berkata tanpa ekspresi. Alis Sasuke mengerut.

"Dia cukup mahir di bela diri lain kak Neji," Jawab Kotaro. "Dia tak akan kabur, tenang saja." Tambahnya.

Neji berpikir sejenak, lalu berkata, "Baiklah, ikut aku. Isi formulir pendaftaran dulu… Lalu, kalau memang mau mulai, kau bisa langsung latihan hari ini." Dia mengajak Sasuke ke lemari kecil di sudut ruangan. Tempat itu hanya disekat, sehingga dia masih bisa melihat keluar.

Neji menyerahkan formulir, dan Sasuke segera mengisinya. "Kau ingin mulai hari ini juga?" Sasuke mengangguk. "Oke. Kebetulan aku masih punya seragam seukuran tubuhmu. Ini, pakailah. Lokernya ada di sebelah ruangan ini." Dia memberikan Seragam dan papan nama untuk loker, lalu menunjuk pintu yang ada tepat disebelah ruang itu.

Dia memasuki ruangan itu. pemandangan disana tak seperti bayangannya. Alih-alih berantakan, ruangan itu rapi dan bersih. Bahkan tidak bau. Dia segera mencari loker kosong. Dia menemukan loker kosong disebelah loker Lee. Dia segera berganti baju dengan baju latihan ala cina berwarna ungu muda itu.

Dia keluar dari ruangan itu, disambut dengan suara riuh. Dia melihat Lee sedang sparring dengan Kotaro, disaksikan seluruh anggota. Sasuke melihat lagi tendangan berputar Lee, yang kembali ditepis Kotaro. "Seru ya?" sebuah suara memanggil Sasuke. Dia berbalik, melihat Sakura. "Mereka memang suka begitu dari dulu… Mungkin ini kedengaran aneh, tapi mereka justru berteman baik karena sering berkelahi. Aku juga tidak begitu mengerti tentang hal ini…"

"Jadi… Kau tertarik pada bela diri cina?" tanya Sasuke. "Apa yang membuatmu tertarik?" Sakura berpikir sejenak.

"Mungkin karena gerakannya indah, seperti tarian. Baik tipe gouken (serangan besi), juuken (serangan lembut) maupun cara pakai senjatanya. Dan lagi, bela diri ini unik karena kita bisa menggunakan benda-benda non senjata untuk menyerang jika kita mampu… Ah, lihat!!" Sakura menunjuk.

Lee mengambil langkah cepat, dalam sekejab dia sudah masuk dalam jarak serang. Dia menyerang memanfaatkan kelengahan Kotaro. Dia menghantamkan sikunya ke perut Kotaro. "Yang Kak Lee pakai itu Bajiquan, intinya serangan jarak dekat bertubi-tubi. Itu, lihat lagi!" Sakura berseru.

Kotaro menahan serangan Lee dengan tepisan lembut, lalu berputar dan menotok lengan Lee. "Yang dipakai Kotaro itu Baguazhang, yaitu serangan telapak atau jari yang lebih mengutamakan malfungsi anggota tubuh atau luka internal. Kelihatannya seperti tepukan atau totokan biasa, namun bisa mematikan, lho." Mata Sakura berbinar. Sasule terpesona melihatnya.

Sasuke tersentak saat dia mendengar teriakan para penonton. Dia segera memandang ke arah lain. Dia melihat bahwa pertandingan selesai dengan seri. Kotaro sendiri tertawa-tawa bersama Lee. "Dasar… Kalian ini suka membuat keributan…" Neji berkata sambil menyerahkan handuk. Mereka mengambilnya dan segera mengelap peluhnya.

"Yah… Tanding dengan Kak Lee selalu seru. Aku sampai ikut terbawa." Jawab Kotaro. Lee tertawa.

"Oke, pertunjukan sudah selesai. Kembali berlatih, semua!" Neji memberi perintah. Mereka kembali dengan latihan mereka. Neji mendekati Sasuke dan Sakura. "Latihan disini dibagi atas 3: Gouken, Juuken dan penggunaan senjata. Kau akan dites untuk memutuskan mana yang baik untukmu… Tapi aku menyarankan kau belajar menggunakan gerakan daszr terlebih dahulu. Sakura, kau bisa kan?"

"Ya! Tak masalah. Ayo, Sasuke!!" Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke. Mereka menunju sebuah sasaran kayu. "Baik, ayo kita mulai…"

* * *

Sisa hari itu berjalan seperti biasa, namun Sakura merasa mood Sasuke sedang sangat bagus. Dia tidak mengeluarkan tatapan dingin, yang biasanya sering dia keluarkan kalau dia merasa terganggu. 'Apa terjadi sesuatu yang bagus dirumahnya ya? Sejak pagi dia terlihat senang…' Sakura berpikir sambil memberi sentuhan akhir pada lukisannya.

Pelajaran terakhir hari ini adalah pelajaran seni. Mereka diminta melukis dalam pasangan, melukis wajah partner mereka. Mereka diminta melukis bebas dengan model partner lukis mereka. Sakura sendiri melukis Sasuke sedang berdansa di ball, dengan berpakaian tuksedo putih.

"Bagaimana lukisanmu?" Tanya Sasuke. Dia sedang menilai lukisannya sendiri.

"Yah… Sedikit lagi. Bagaimana denganmu?" Sakura balik bertanya. Sasuke masih diam, menilai lukisannya sendiri. Kemudian, dia tersenyum puas dan berkata, "Sempurna. Aku sudah selelsai…"

Sakura jadi tertarik untuk melihat lukisan itu. 'Aku kan modelnya.' Pikirnya. "Hei Sasuke… Boleh aku lihat lukisanmu?" Sasuke memandang lukisannya, lalu ke arah Sakura. Dia berpikir sejenak.

"Jangan. Nanti saja," Katanya. Sakura mau protes, namun Sasuke keburu menyerahkan lukisan itu pada Guru kesenian, Kotetsu. "Ini sensei." Kotetsu melihat lukisan itu dengan seksama, lalu tersenyum.

Dia berkata pelan pada Sasuke. "Perasaanmu terlihat jelas di lukisan ini," Sasuke mencoba tetap pasif. "Apa dia melihatnya?" Sasuke menggelengkan kepala.

"Yah, Siapapun yang melihat ini, pasti tahu kalau yang melukisnya punya perasaan khusus pada modelnnya." Kotetsu tertawa kecil. Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam. 'Aku tidak mungkin memperlihatkan ini pada Sakura.' Dia menggaruk kepalanya.

Sakura yang melihat itu makin penasaran. 'Kotetsu sensei hanya mengajak bicara santai pada murid yang lukisannya menarik perhatiannya… Ukh… Aku ingin lihat…' Dia berpikir. Namun saat Kotetsu mengumumkan bahwa waktu tinggal 10 menit lagi dan yang tidak selesai akan mendapat nilai F, Sakura langsung berkonsentrasi pada lukisannya lagi.

* * *

Sakura sedang mengambil buku di loker saat pulang sekolah saat dia teringat sesuatu. 'Sial!! Pensil lukisku tertinggal!!' Dia melihat sekeliling, tak ada seorangpun. Semua orang, termasuk Sasuke sudah pulang. Dia sengaja pulang telat karena mengurus tentang rencana pemotretan pada Seiji di klub koran.

Dia bergegas menuju ruang seni, di depan pintu ada Kotetsu yang baru akan mengunci pintu ruangan seni. "Sensei, tunggu!!" dia berhenti sebentar, mengambil napas. "Ada barang tertinggal, boleh saya masuk dulu?" Kotetsu berpikir sejenak, lalu menyerahkan kunci itu.

"Aku ke ruang kesehatan. Kalau sudah, segera kembalikan padaku disana." Dia bergegas pergi. Sakura memasuki ruang seni, dia segera menemukan pensil lukisnya. Dia bermaksud segera keluar, namun matanya menangkap sesuatu. Lukisan-lukisan hasil karya mereka ada disitu, telah dinilai oleh Kotetsu. Sakura tertarik dan melihat-lihat.

Guru-guru di perguruan ini unik. Banyak yang memiliki latar belakang dan sifat yang tak akan ditemukan pada guru di sekolah lain. Fleksibilitas perguruan ini membuat banyak guru eksentrik berkumpul disini. Namun, mereka menjunjung tinggi kredibilitas sekolah dan kualitas siswa, sebagai rasa terima kasih mereka. Mereka, walau memiliki pandangan dan hobi aneh, namun tidak pernah menyinggung itu dihadapan murid mereka.

Walau banyak berita bahwa Kotetsu itu homoseks, namun dia adalah guru seni yang baik. Itu terlihat dari setiap komentar yang ditulis dibalik kanvas lukisan mereka. Sakura melihat komentar-komentar yang diberikan gurunya di lukisan seluruh murid kelasnya.

Lukisan Naruto, Kiba yang berayun di hutan dengan sulur. 'Jangan menganggap seseorang seperti tampak luarnya.'

Lukisan Kiba, Naruto yang berusaha menyembunyikan nilai-nilai F-nya yang menggunung. 'Kau terlalu vulgar mengeluarkan kelemahan seseorang. Cobalah melihat ke sisi positifnya.'

Lukisan Kotaro. Seiji yang mengintip orang dari jendela gedung bertingkat lima. 'Jangan terlalu memakai imajinasimu. Lebih baik tidak menilai berdasar persepsi personal.'

Lukisan Seiji. Kotaro yang ketahuan memakai baju wanita. 'lebih baik kamu tidak membayangkan sesuatu berdasarkan tampak luar seseorang.'

Lukisan Sakura. 'Cukup sesuai dengan imej model. Namun, cobalah mengganbar berdasarkan sifatnya juga.' Dia tersenyum malu.

Lalu dia melihat lukisan yang dibalik. Di balik kanvasnya, ada nama Sasuke. Namun yang menarik perhatian Sakura adalah komentar yang ditulis Kotetsu.

Tulisan itu berbunyi, 'Kau membaca imej dan Sifat seseorang dengan sangat baik. Namun, cobalah tidak melibatkan perasaan pribadi dalam melukis. Karena perasaanmu terlihat jelas di lukisan ini.' Sakura makin bingung saat melihat judul yang ditulis Kotetsu.

**THE DEAREST LOVE**

Perlahan, Sakura membalik lukisan itu. Apa yang dia lihat membuatnya terpesona. Dia melihat lukisan seorang wanita, mengenakan gaun hijau muda sedang memandangnya. Dia terlihat beberapa tahun lebih tua dari dirinya, namun dia mengenali rambut pink dan mata hijau itu. Itu adalah Sakura, dalam versi dewasa. Namun, yang membuatnya terpesona adalah senyuman dan mata wanita itu.

Senyumnya sangat lembut, dan matanya memandang dengan cinta yang dalam. Seakan yang sedang dipandangnya adalah orang yang paling dicintainya. Sakura langsung berpikir cepat. 'Komentar itu… Lukisan ini… Ma-masa?' dia segera bergegas pergi. Dia masuk tiba-tiba, mengejutkan Kotetsu yang sedang (Ahem) bermesraan dengan Izumo, pacarnya sekaligus teman dokter sekolah (1). Dia menyerahkan kunci itu dan segera pergi. Namun Kotetsu melihat semburat merah diwajahnya.

"Kenapa dia? Buru-buru sekali…" Tanya Izumo. Kotetsu cuma menghela napas.

'Ternyata dia lihat ya…' dia memandang ke arah jendela. 'Nah, selanjutnya akan bagaimana?'

* * *

Sakura bergegas naik ke kamarnya setelah makan. Untungnya, tak ada sorangpun dirumah saat dia pulang, jadi tak ada yang menanyakan apa yang terjadi padanya. Dia tak dapat menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah setiap kali mengingat kejadian tadi. Dia menjatuhkan dirinya ke kasur. 'Kenapa aku begini? Bukan kali ini aku mengetahui bahwa seseorang menyukaiku, namun kenapa sekarang aku berdebar-debar?'

Dia semakin bingung. Baru kali ini dia merasakan perasaannya campur aduk. Dia bingung, marah, kecewa dan senang. 'Kenapa aku bingung? Aku memang agak kesal dan kecewa karena dia mendekatiku karena alasan tertentu, tapi kenapa aku bingung? Dan kenapa aku juga merasa senang?' dia semakin tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Dia kemudian bangun, menuju meja. Dia melihat ke arah catatan kecilnya. Dia membukanya. Dia melihat tulisan-tulisan yang dibuat temannya untuk dirinya.

'Jangan pernah mengubah pandanganmu terhadap seseorang saat dia membuat kesalahan. Manusia tidak sempurna, karena itu berilah kesempatan.'

Dia melihat tulisan lain. 'pelajarilah sesuatu dari seseorang yang lebih tahu.'

Dan tulisan disebelahnya, 'Cinta hanya dapat dimengerti dengan dijalani.'

Sakura berpikir, lalu mendesah. "Aku akan tanyakan tentang ini dengan yang lain besok." Dia mematikan lampu dan langsung tertidur membawa segala kebimbangannya kedalam mimpi.

* * *

Bagaimanakah keadaan mereka? Akankah mereka mendekat karena hal ini? Atau justru sebaliknya?

Tunggu chapter berikutnya!!!

saya bikin tokoh Kotetsu kayak Dokter Umeda di Hanazakarino Kimitachie. Homo, iseng dan suka seenaknya. Tapi dia guru yang penuh tanggung jawab dan walaupun dia homo, dia gak bakal biarin muridnya jadi homo juga.

Yah, segitu dulu ya…

Baka Tantei: Seishiro Amane sign out


	5. the anxiety, suggestion and decision

Summary: Sakura adalah seorang murid cantik, cerdas dan enerjik. Tak heran kalau semua murid, termasuk Sasuke si jenius jatuh hati padanya. Yang Sasuke tidak tahu, adalah setiap 'permata' pasti dijaga dengan ketat. Apakah Sasuke dapat melewati semua halangan untuk memenangkan hati Sakura?

Warning: AU dan OOC, terutama Ino ama Hinata. Kyuubi bakal jadi kakak Naruto. Juga ada beberapa OC buat perkembangan cerita

Yay, chapter 4!!!!

Thanks for your support my reader!!!! Sori agak lama, soalnya banyak tugas kuliah nih, jadi ditunda dulu nulisnya… maaf ya~

Anyway, back to story!!

Baka Tantei Seishiro Amane present…

* * *

FALLING FOR CHERRY BLOSSOM

CHAPTER 4: THE ANXIETY, SUGGESTION AND DECISION

* * *

**Sebelumnya…**

Sakura berpikir, lalu mendesah.

"Aku akan tanyakan tentang ini dengan yang lain besok."

Dia mematikan lampu dan langsung tertidur membawa segala kebimbangannya kedalam mimpi.

* * *

Sakura terbangun keesokan harinya, namun terlihat kelelahan. Dia tak dapat tidur dengan tenang karena terus memikirkan kejadian kemarin. Dia melihat jam, 'Masih jam 06.30' pikirnya. Untung saja dia tidak perlu khawatir akan sekolah, karena hari ini minggu. Dia bangun dan pergi menuju dapur untuk minum. Dia kembali memikirkan apa yang terjadi kemarin. Dia berputar-putar, sesekali memegang kepalanya bingung.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan???' dia semakin larut dalam pikirannya, dia tidak sadar ada yang sedang memperhatikannya dengan wajah bingung.

**Beberapa saat sebelumnya…**

Kotaro baru saja keluar dari kamar Yuri. 'Dia akhir-akhir ini sering murung… Apa sebaiknya…' dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantungnya. Dia membukanya, lalu mengamati benda itu. 'Ah, aku tanyakan pada yang lainnya dulu.' Dia menuju dapur, dan melihat Sakura sedang berputar-putar, berhenti hanya untuk memegangi kepala sambil menggeleng-geleng. 'Apa ini? ritual?' pikirnya.

Mereka sibuk dalam pikiran masing-masing sampai Yuri datang ke dapur. Dia melihat mereka, lalu tertawa. Sakura yang terlihat seperti sedang melakukan ritual, dan Kotaro yang bengong melihatnya adalah sesuatu yang jarang terjadi.

Mereka yang mendengar tawa Yuri tersadar. "Kenapa kalian?" Tanya Yuri disela-sela tawanya. Sakura Cuma bisa salah tingkah, sedangkan Kotaro mengangkat bahunya.

"Aku memperhatikannya karena kukira dia melakukan suatu ritual. Aku pernah lihat ini di _Google._" Jawab Kotaro simpel. Mereka tertawa, lalu segera menyiapkan sarapan. Baik Kotaro maupun Yuri menyadari ada yang aneh dengan Sakura.

"Sakura? Ada apa? Kau aneh hari ini?" tanya Yuri khawatir. Kotaro memberi Sakura pandangan 'Katakan-yang-terjadi'. Sakura menghela napas.

"Tidak apa-apa… Aku… Cuma bosan." Elaknya. Namun mereka tahu kalau itu hanya alasan.

"Jangan bohong, Sakura. Kau itu tak bisa berbohong." Jawab Yuri, masih dalam mode keibuan. Sakura mendesah.

"Aku… belum ingin membicarakan ini. Tak apa kan, Onee-san?" Jawabnya dengan pandangan memohon. Yuri, yang sedang keluar sifat keibuannya mengangguk. Kotaro menghela napas, 'Walau dia tak bisa bohong, dia tahu cara memanfaatkan situasi untuk lolos.' Sakura bengkit dari kursinya.

"Nee-san, hari ini ada acara apa? Aku ingin pergi ke tempat teman hari ini." Katanya.

"Hari ini… mungkin tak ada. Hati-hati, Sakura." Jawabnya saat Sakura pergi ke kamar untuk ganti baju. Yuri lalu memandang Kotaro.

"Kota-kun…" dia memandang dengan lembut. Kotaro mendesah, mengangguk. Yuri tersenyum, memeluknya. "Terima kasih, Kota-kun." Dia berkata.

"Oke… Aku akan ambil motorku dulu." Kata Kotaro, pergi keluar. Dia segera bergegas berganti baju dan mengambil motornya. 'Dasar… kakak yang khawatiran.' Dia tersenyum.

Sakura turun dari lantai 2, disambut Yuri yang memberikan jaket padanya. Sakura bingung, namun segera mengerti saat melihat Kotaro yang sedang duduk diatas motornya. "Dia memintaku. Makanya, cerita apa yang terjadi." Kata Kotaro singkat. Sakura hanya tertawa grogi.

Saat Nadeshiko keluar dari kamar, mereka telah pergi. Dia bertanya dengan Yuri. "Kenapa Sakura pergi dengan Kotaro? Bukannya kalian semestinya ada rencana pergi hari ini?" Yuri terdiam sejenak.

"Sakura… sepertinya ada masalah. Aku khawatir, jadi aku meminta Kotaro mengawsinya agar dia tidak melakukan yang tidak-tidak." Jawabnya. Nadeshiko tertawa. Dia mengacak-acak rambut yuri.

"Tenanglah, dia tak akan melakukan apapun. Dia itu tahu batasan. Paling dia pergi ke tempat orang yang tahu cara memecahkan masalahnya. Dasar terlalu khawatiran, kamu ini," Yuri cuma diam. "Sudah, aku lapar. Mana sarapannya?" tanya Nadeshiko. Mereka pun segera masuk ke dapur.

* * *

Sakura kini tengah berdiri di depan pintu sebuah kamar di apartemen besar. Dia terdiam sesaat, lalu menekan tombol bel. Dia dan Kotaro menunggu di depan pintu apartemen. Dari dalam, ada suara-suara ramai. Ada barang yang jatuh, ada teriakan dan langkah kaki mendekat ke arah pintu. Terdengar suara jatuh dan umpatan pelan, lalu pintu dibuka. Seorang wanita, bermata ungu muda dengan rambut merah keemasan menyambut mereka. Dia membetulkan sweater hijau yang dikenakannya, sambil mengusap bahunya yang terbentur.

"Hei Sakura, Kotaro!!! Lama tak bertemu!!!" Wanita itu tersenyum. Dia mengajak masuk Kotaro dan Sakura. Suasana di apartemen itu berantakan. Masih banyak kardus-kardus yang belum terbuka, perabotan yang sebagian masih berserakan. Baju-baju yang belum dimasukkan kemari, dan masih banyak lagi. Ada seorang pria besar sedang tidur di atas sofa. Wanita itu bergegas ke sana, membangunkannya. "Bangun!!! Ada tamu!!!" Laki-laki itu terbangun, mengerjapkan matanya. Dia baru sadar sepenuhnya saat melihat sekitar.

"Hei, kalian… Kapan datang? Maaf, masih berantakan…" Lelaki itu berkata. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kamilah yang harus minta maaf… Datang tiba-tiba, padahal kalian baru saja pindah kemari. Apa kabar, Chouji-niisan dan Hibari-neesan?" Sakura menjawab dengan ramah. Kotaro mengangguk.

"Yah, masih sama dengan sebelumnya, Sakura…" Chouji menjawab sambil membereskan sofa. "Ayo duduk, akan kubawakan teh." Chouji mempersilakan Sakura dan Kotaro duduk, lalu dia menghilan di dapur. Sakura kembali tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Hibari segera mengetahuinya saat melihat wajah murung Sakura.

"Sakura? Ada apa? Kau kelihatan bimbang… Apa sesuatu terjadi?" tanya Hibari. Sakura terdiam, bingung harus mulai dari mana.

"Dia sudah begini sejak pagi… Membuat Yuri khawatir sampai menyuruhku menemaninya agar dia tidak berbuat yang aneh-aneh…" Kata Kotaro. Sakura menggumamkan 'maaf' pada Kotaro. "Ah, tak apa. Tapi, ceritakan masalahmu… Kami tak akan tahu apa yang terjadi kalau kau memilih tetap diam." Lanjutnya.

"Kotaro benar, Sakura. Kamu harus menceritakan pada kami apa yang terjadi… Bukankah kita semua sahabatmu?" kata Hibari. Sakura merenung sejenak, lalu memandang Hibari.

"Aku… Datang kesini untuk minta saran Oneesan… Karena aku bingung harus bagaimana. Begini ceritanya…"

* * *

Sasuke berjalan menuju mobilnya. Dia bermaksud untuk pergi kerumah Sakura. Dia kali ini memilih mobil BMW untuk dikendarai. 'Ini tidak mencolok kan?' Pikirnya. Entah kenapa, dia merasa gugup. 'tenang, Sasuke. Kau hanya berkunjung, lalu mengajak Sakura pergi. Ini bukan kencan… Cuma jalan-jalan. Ya, hanya jalan-jalan saja.' Pikirnya menenangkan diri. Dia mengenakan celana jeans pudar dan kaos, dengan jaket hitam diluarnya.

Dia pun menaiki mobilnya, segera melaju menuju ke rumah sakura. Dari rumah, kedua orang tua dan kakak Sasuke melihat kepergiannya dengan terpana. Mereka terpana karena, Sasuke Uchiha yang asosial itu pergi bermain. Mereka jelas tidak menyangka bahwa dia akan berubah sampai sejauh ini. Dia sebelumnya bahkan jarang berbicara dengan orang luar, bagaimana dia bisa punya teman? Mereka melihat lagi sekilas, sebelum masuk untuk memberithukan kabar ini pada anggota keluarga lainnya.

Sasuke melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Dia sedang berpikir sambil memandangi tiket nonton yang di taruh di dashboard mobil. 'Apa yang sebaiknya kukatakan padanya? Ah, bilang saja ini punya kakakku, lalu dia batal pergi… Ya, bilang itu saja.' Dia berbelok ke arah perumahan tempat Sakura tinggal.

Dia pun sampai di rumah Sakura. Dia menarik napas panjang, lalu menekan bel. Tak lama kemudian, Yuri membuka pintunya. "Ada perlu apa, Uchiha-san?" Katanya. Sasuke menelan ludah, namun dia tetap bertekad.

"Sakura ada? Aku bermaksud mengajaknya pergi…" wajahnya sedikit merah. Yuri tersenyum melihatnya.

"Sakuranya sedang pergi…" Sasuke kecewa mendengarnya. Namun, saat dia bermaksud pergi Yuri menarik tangannya. "Kau mau ikut kesana? Kebetulan aku juga mau kesana…" Sasuke berpikir sejenak, lalu menganguk.

Yuri bergegas masuk, lalu keluar lagi tak lama kemudian. Mereka masuk mobil Sasuke. Mereka berdua terdiam, hanya bicara untuk menanyakan jalan. Sasuke akhirnya buka suara, "Sebenarnya, kita mau kemana?" Yuri terdiam sesaat.

"Kita mau ke tempat tinggal teman Sakura yang bernama Hibari Akimichi dan Chouji akimichi… Mereka sering dimintai nasehat karena mereka teman Sakura yang palig tua, sih." Yuri menjelaskan.

"Saudara?" tanya Sasuke.

"Bukan." Jawab Yuri. Dia memandang jalanan.

"Menikah?" Alis Sasuke naik. 'Sakura punya teman yang sudah menikah?'

"Baru tunangan. Tapi mereka sudah tinggal bersama sejak 3 tahun lalu, sebelum bertunangan," Yuri menjawab. Sasuke mengerem mendadak. Dia memberi tatapan 'aku-tidak-percaya' pada Yuri. "Aku tidak bohong… Ayo jalan lagi." Kata Yuri.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan dalam diam. Mereka tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Mereka pun akhirnya sampai di tempat yang dimaksud.

* * *

"…Begitu ceritanya…" Sakura menyelesaikan ceritanya. Dia kini terdiam, menanti jawaban Hibari. Baik Kotaro maupun Chouji terpana mendengar cerita Sakura. Hibari mencerna semua Informasi yang diterima. Dia menyesap tehnya.

"Oke… Jadi kamu bingung karena kamu tahu bahwa dia jatuh hati padamu…" Dia terdiam sejenak. "Errr… Sakura, apa kamu tertarik padanya?" Sakura Menumpahkan tehnya. Kotaro kagum dengan cara Hibari menanyakan hal itu. 'Hibari memang selalu tanpa basa-basi.' Pikir mereka.

"A-apa maksudmu? Dia memang baik, juga hangat walau terlihat dingin diluar. Dia juga ramah, walau jarang bicara. Tapi…" Sakura terdiam. Hibari menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ya. Kau tertarik padanya. Karena itu kamu bingung saat mengetahui bahwa dia jatuh hati padamu. Di satu sisi, kamu senang karena tahu dia suka padamu. Di sisi lain, kamu kecewa dan sedih, karena berpikir bahwa dia mendekatimu bukan untuk berteman, namun karena dia menyukaimu, seperti semua lelaki yang mendekatimu. Aku betul kan?" Sakura tak mampu membantah.

"Lalu… Aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Sakura kemudian. Hibari terseyum.

"Berlakulah seperti biasa. Dia, kalau melihat ceritamu adalah orang kuat. Kakak-kakakmu mungkin sudah tahu tentang perasaannya, dan sudah bergerak. Namun, dia tetap berada disampingmu, kan? Itu bukti bahwa perasaannya kuat. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya berlaku normal padanya, sambil mencoba mengenalnya." Kata Hibari.

"Apa aku tak perlu menanyakan tentang perasaannya?" tanya Sakura. Hibari menggeleng.

"Dia belum mengatakannya, mungkin karena 2 hal. Mungkin dia perlu keesiapan hati, atau mungkin dia ingin hubungan ini berjalan seperti ini dahulu, mengenalmu dulu. Kau pun bisa mulai mengenalnya, baru memutuskan perasaanmu sendiri." Jawabnya, sambil mengelus kepala Sakura.

"Tapi… Apa dia serius suka padaku? Aku tidak tahu tentang hal itu…" kata Sakura. Hibari tertawa.

"Lihat di matanya. Kalau dia memandangmu dengan hasrat atau memandang tubuhmu, dia mungkin cuma tertarik pada fisikmu. Kalau dia memandang langsung ke arah matamu, dengan lembut… Mungkin kamu boleh berharap," Jawabnya lagi. "Tenanglah Sakura… Kalau kakakmu belum bertindak lebih jauh lagi, mungkin dia memang serius." Dia menenangkan Sakura.

"Jadi… bersikap seperti biasa, ya?" Sakura bergumam. Hibari mengangguk. Kotaro terpana, dia kemudian memandang Chouji.

"Dia memang bisa diandalkan kan?" Kata Chouji ringan. Mereka tertawa, lalu kembali sibuk berbenah. Sakura dan Hibari pun membantu mereka. Mereka membereskan kamar, menaruh perabotan, membersihkan ruangan, dan masih banyak lagi.

Tiba-tiba, bel berbunyi. Sakura segera menuju pintu, karena yang lain sedang sibuk mengangkat kardus. Dia membuka pintu, terkejut melihat orang yang ada di depan pintu. Dia terdiam, bingung untuk sesaat. "Sakura, kamu tak apa?" tanya orang itu khawatir. Sakura teringat apa yang baru dikatakan Hibari.

Dia menggeleng, lalu tersenyum lembut. "Tak apa, Sasuke. Aku cuma kaget kau bisa ada disini. Silakan masuk…" Dia mempersilakan Sasuke dan Yuri masuk. "Yu-neesan yang memberi tahu tempat ini ya?" tanyanya. Yuri mengangguk.

Mereka masuk ke dalam apartemen, disambut oleh Hibari. "Ayo-ayo!!! Silakan masuk!!! Halo Yuri… Err… kamu?" tanyannya pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke Uchiha," Jawabnya. Hibari langsung mengangguk-angguk. Mereka duduk di sofa. "Maaf kalau kami mengganggu." Kata Sasuke. Hibari menggeleng.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa… Ini semestinya sudah beres dari kemarin… Tapi…" wajahnya memerah. "Yah, anggap saja banyak yang terjadi, membuat kami menunda membereskan barang." Katanya, mengalihkan perhatian.

"Bermesraan ya? Dasar kalian ini…" Kotaro muncul dari dalam kamar. Hibari dan Chouji langsung salah tingkah, begitu pula dengan Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Kota-kun… Jangan bicara segamblang itu… Kamu ini tak mengenal kiasan ya?" Yuri menasehati. Kotaro cuma angkat bahu. Yuri pun berdiri. "Oke, aku juga akan membantu… Hibari, mana yang harus dibereskan?" Tanya Yuri, menggulung lengan bajunya.

"Eh, apa tak apa?" tanya Hibari. Dia terlihat tidak enak pada yang lain. Sasuke pun berdiri.

"Tak apa. Aku juga akan membantu." Katanya. Hibari saling pandang dengan Chouji sejenak, lalu tersenyum.

"Oke!!! Yang wanita, ikut aku. Chouji akan membantu yang laki-laki. Ayo kita mulai!!!" Katanya penuh semangat. Chouji hanya bisa tertawa dan geleng-geleng kepala. Mereka pun mulai membereskan apartemen tersebut.

* * *

"Jadi… Kau tertarik pada Sakura?" tanya Chouji disela-sela kegiatan. Mereka sedang memindahkan perabotan elektronik. Sasuke yang kaget nyaris melepas pegangannya dari TV yang diangkatnya bersama Kotaro. Dia memandang Chouji panik. Chouji tertawa. "Tenang… Dia tak tahu. Aku hanya menebak dari caramu memandang Sakura." Elaknya.

Sasuke terdiam beberapa saat, lalu bertanya "Apa terlihat dengan jelas ya? Ada yang pernah bilang seperti itu juga padaku." Chouji mengangguk. Kotaro menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sangat jelas, tahu. Untungnya, karena sikap cool yang selalu kau perlihatkan di sekolah, banyak yang tidak sadar akan hal itu. Tapi, saat diluar sekolah kau memperlihatkan perasaanmu dengan jelas. Kami yang ada disekitar Sakura saat tidak di sekolah jadi tahu juga." Jelas Kotaro. Sasuke tersentak mendengar itu.

Sasuke berpikir, lalu sesuatu menyadarkannya. Kotaro yang tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh Sasuke memotongnya sebelum Sasuke sempat bertanya. "Sakura tidak tahu, setidaknya belum," Sasuke menghela napas lega mendengarnya. "Kapan kau akan bilang padanya? Seharusnya kamu segera bilang padanya." Lanjutnya. Alis Sasuke mengerut.

"Kau sendiri, kapan kau 'meresmikan' hubungan kalian?" Dia berharap Kotaro menjadi salah tingkah dan terdiam, namun Kotaro malah tersenyum.

"Dalam waktu dekat, mungkin," Katanya. Dia kemudian menunjukkan pada mereka sesuatu. "Aku sudah mempersiapkan ini. Tinggal menunggu saat tepat untuk memberinya." Sasuke terpana melihat benda itu.

"Kau tetap pintar memilih barang, ya. Bisa-bisanya dapat yang sebagus itu…" Kata Chouji. Kotaro tertawa kecil. Sasuke menyetujui kata-kata Chouji.

"Itu bukan sesuatu yang bahkan bisa kita temui setiap hari… Kau pintar memilih barang, Kotaro," Kata Sasuke. Kemudian, dia teringat percakapan dengan Yuri di mobil tadi. "Ngomong-ngomong, katanya kalian tinggal bersama, walau belum menikah?" Tanya Sasuke pada Chouji.

Chouji mengangguk, "Ya. Aku memang belum menikah dengan Hibari. Aku mengenal Hibari sejak masih SMP. Dia adalah guru privatku," Jawabnya. Sasuke terkejut mendengarnya. Chouji cuma tertawa melihatnya. "Ini bukan semacam cinta terlarang guru-murid… Aku mulai dekat dengannya setelah aku masuk SMA, dan dia bukan lagi guruku." Lanjutnya.

"Yang membingungkan aku bukan itu… Kalian, umur kalian berapa sebenarnya?" tanya Sasuke. Chouji mengangguk-angguk.

"Tahun ini aku berumur 20. Sedangkan Hibari, bulan depan akan berulang tahun ke-23." Jawabnnya. Sasuke terkejut mendengarnya. Dia hanya bisa terdiam. Kotaro tertawa melihatnya.

"Tapi… Yuri-oneesan bilang kalian sudah tinggal bersama sejak tiga tahun lalu…" Kata-katanya terputus. Chouji hanya tersenyum.

"Yah, itulah enaknya punya orang tua fleksibel. Orang tuaku tidak mempersalahkan itu. Orang tua Hibari juga sama. Jadi… Kami langsung tinggal berdua," Chouji menyelesaikan ceritanya. Sasuke terpana mendengarnya, sedangkan Kotaro cuma menyeringai.

"Hei… Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku… Kau Suka pada Sakura?" Sasuke memandang ke arah lain, namun mengangguk. "Dia kadang terlalu polos… jadi maklumi saja." Kata Chouji. Sasuke kembali mengangguk. Mereka pun melanjutkan kegiatan mereka.

* * *

Mereka sedang duduk di ruang tamu yang telah dibereskan. Pekerjaan membereskan apartemen telah selesai. Kini mereka tengah beristirahat ditemani segelas the dan makanan kecil. "Jadi, kamu ada perlu apa sampai datang kemari?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Dia menarik napas perlahan.

"Aku… ingin mengajakmu pergi jalan-jalan… Lalu nonton, kalau kau tak keberatan…" kata Sasuke. Sakura memandang mata Sasuke. Dia menyadari, bahwa Sasuke, walau malu-malu, memandang matanya lekat-lekat. Dia tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi!!!" katanya penuh semangat. Sasuke terdiam, lalu mengangguk. Sakura memberi tahu Hibari yang ada di dapur, "Hibari… Aku duluan ya!!!" Hibari mengangguk. Dia segera menarik lengan Sasuke. "Ayo." Sasuke menurutinya.

Setelah berpamitan, Sasuke dan Sakura turun dari Apartemen, menuju tempat parkir. Mereka mengobrol akan kemana mereka pergi. Dari jauh, yang lain memandang dengan pikiran masing-masing. Mereka sekali lagi melambai, lalu masuk ke dalam mobil. Mobil BMW itu pun segera melaju pergi.

Kotaro dan Chouji memutuskan pergi kebawah untuk membeli jus. Mereka mengobrol ringan selama perjalanan, membuat mereka agak lama untuk kembali ke kamar apartemen Chouji yang ada dilantai 5, walau mereka menggunakan lift. Namun, mereka disambut pemandangan yang tidak biasa saat kembali.

Yuri dan Hibari sedang berdebat tentang sesuatu. Mereka berbicara agak keras, walau tidak berteriak. Chouji dan Kotaro segera melerai mereka. "Ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Chouji pada Hibari.

Hibari mendengus kesal. "Tanya padanya!!!" katanya sambil menunjuk Yuri. Yuri mencibir pada Hibari.

"Yuri, ceritakan padaku. Sekarang." Kata Kotaro. Yuri masih mencibir pada Hibari, namun mengatakan apa yang terjadi. "Aku menelepon Nade-neechan dan yang lain… Memberi tahu bahwa Sakura pergi dengan Sasuke. Dia tiba-tiba marah-marah." Katanya kesal. Kotaro langsung mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Chouji, masih belum mengerti kenapa hal itu membuat Hibari marah.

"Karena, kalau mereka tahu, pasti Sasuke jadi bulan-bulanan kumpulan orang kurang kerjaan itu. Mereka masih belum memulai apa-apa dan mereka sudah mencoba menghancurkan kesempatan itu. Tentu saja aku marah!!!!" Hibari menjelaskan. Chouji langsung mengerti dan memandang Kotaro. Kotaro hanya angkat bahu.

"Apa tak ada yang bisa kita lakukan?"

"Kita cuma bisa berharap mereka tak akan melakukan sesuatu yang aneh-aneh."

"Sasuke… kau masih harus menghadapi rintangan panjang."

Mereka menghela napas.

* * *

Apakah yang menanti Sasuke? Akankah kencan ini berkhir bencana?

Tunggu chapter selanjutnya yaa……

Maaf buat komen yang ga sempet dibales… saya lagi sibuk ama tugas kuliah en UTS. Cerita ini juga jadi agak telat di update deh…

Maaf ya…

Baka Tantei Seishiro Amane sign out.


	6. the cousin's second strike part 1

Summary: Sakura adalah seorang murid cantik, cerdas dan enerjik. Tak heran kalau semua murid, termasuk Sasuke si jenius jatuh hati padanya. Yang Sasuke tidak tahu, adalah setiap 'permata' pasti dijaga dengan ketat. Apakah Sasuke dapat melewati semua halangan untuk memenangkan hati Sakura?

Warning: AU dan OOC, terutama Ino ama Hinata. Kyuubi bakal jadi kakak Naruto. Juga ada beberapa OC buat perkembangan cerita

Hore, chapter 5!!!!!!!!

Wah, gak nyangka ampe dapet 66 komen (asal ga jadi 666 aja, serem oi…), makasih yah semuanya…

Ini adalah filler chapter untuk chapter berikutnya... jadi harap maklum kalo pendek... anggep aja ini sebagai 'prolog' buat chapter depan...

Anyway, back to story.

Baka Tantei Seishiro Amane present…

* * *

FALLING FOR CHERRY BLOSSOM

CHAPTER 5: THE COUSIN'S SECOND STRIKE PART 1 (SPYING IN MOVIE; PROLOG)

* * *

**Sebelumnya…**

"Aku menelepon Nade-neechan dan yang lain… Memberi tahu bahwa Sakura pergi dengan Sasuke."

"Apa tak ada yang bisa kita lakukan?"

"Kita cuma bisa berharap mereka tak akan melakukan sesuatu yang aneh-aneh."

"Sasuke… kau masih harus menghadapi rintangan panjang."

Mereka menghela napas.

* * *

Mereka sedang berada di pusat pertokoan Shinjuku. Sakura sedang melihat-lihat tas baru, sedangkan Sasuke menemaninya dengan ekspresi minim. 'Cewek memang suka belanja ya…' pikirnya. Mereka melewati salah satu toko saat Sasuke melihat orang yang familiar dimatanya.

Dia memfokuskan pandangannya. Sakura yang melihat itu ikut memandang ke arah yang sama. Dia tersenyum, lalu memanggil orang itu. "Naruto, Hinata!!!" Kedua orang itu menoleh, lalu membalas panggilan Sakura sambil mendekati mendekati mereka.

"Sakura, sedang kencan ya?" tanya Hinata polos. Pertanyaan itu membuat Sasuke dan Sakura bersemu merah. Naruto tertawa, lalu memeluk Hinata. "Eh? Kenapa?" tanyanya. Naruto hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Jangan menanyakannya secara langsung, Hinata-chan… Mereka jadi salah tingkah, tuh. Ngomong-ngomong, kalian mau kemana habis ini? Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu?" Kata Naruto. Dalam hati, Sasuke berterima kasih pada Naruto yang mengganti subjek pembicaraan.

"Kami mau nonton film di bioskop dulu… Kalian sendiri, sedang apa?" Tanya Sakura. Naruto menunjuk ke arah Hinata.

"Dia bersikeras membelikanku setelan jas lagi untuk pertemuan keluarga Hyuuga. Dasar… Padahal yang lama tidak apa-apa." Hinata memandang Naruto agak kesal.

"Kamu harus tampil bagus hari itu. Ayah itu sangat teliti. Dia bisa mencecarmu kalau kamu memakai baju yang itu-itu saja… Aku ini sedang menyelamatkanmu dari ayah, tahu." Dia berbicara dengan kesal. Naruto mengelus kepalanya.

"Mana? Coba aku bantu…" kata Sakura. Mereka pun sibuk dengan memilih-milih jas, sedangkan Naruto dan Sasuke berdiri diluar. Naruto bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Mau nonton apa, Sasuke?" Sasuke mengangkat alis karena orang yang baru dikenalnya memanggilnya seakan mereka kenal sudah lama.

"Mungkin Film romantis atau semacamnya." Jawabnya. naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, tanda bahwa dia tidak setuju dengan Sasuke.

"Sakura bukan pecinta romance… Kau hanya akan membuatnya bosan, Sasuke. Lebih baik, kau ajak dia nonton _Clash of The Titans_, soalnya dia penyuka film action dan film mitologi. Yang 3D, kalau bisa," Kata Naruto menyarankan Sasuke. Sasuke menatapnya bingung. Naruto berkata lagi, "Dia itu tak seperti tipe wanita pada umumnya… Dia suka bela diri, juga suka legenda, mitos dan fantasi. Percayalah, kau akan membuatnya senang, Sasuke." Lanjut Naruto.

Sasuke ragu akan saran itu. "Apa kau bisa dipercaya?" tanyanya. Naruto tertawa.

"Aku dan Shikamaru ini sudah berteman dengan Sakura sejak dari TK… Aku sudah hapal semua kelakuan, kebiasaan dan kesukaan Sakura. Percayalah!" dia tersenyum lebar. Sasuke berpikir sejenak.

"Terima kasih atas sarannya." Kata Sasuke. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Akulah yang harus berterima kasih. Kalau tak bertemu kalian, mungkin aku masih harus berkutat dengan setelan-setelan jas itu… mungkin, sekitar satu atau dua jam lagi." Jawab Naruto. Sasuke mengangguk mendengarnya. Dia juga sering mengalami itu saat berpergian ke Mall dengan ibunya.

Setelah mendapat masukan dari Sakura, Hinata memilih setelan jas berwanra perak. Setelah Naruto membayar, mereka keluar dair pertokoan dan berpisah. Sasuke mengajak Sakura ke bioskop. Ternyata, seperti yang dikatakan Naruto, Sakura lebih memilih film Action. Sasuke diam-diam berterima kasih pada Naruto.

"Sakura!" sebuah suara memanggil Sakura, membuatnya menengok saat menunggu teater tempat mereka akan menonton dibuka. Sasuke ikut menengok, mengenali orang yang memanggil. Neji dan Tenten datang, diikuti Shikamaru dan Ino. "Kalian mau nonton juga?" tanya Tenten. Mereka bertiga langsung mengobrol. Shikamaru dan Neji berjalan ke arah Sasuke.

"Ternyata kau berani juga, ya…" Kata Shikamaru, membuat Neji memandang Shikamaru bingung. "Kau tahukan, Neji… Tentang kakak-kakak Sakura yang menyusahkan." Lanjut Shikamaru. Neji mengangguk, mengerti maksud Shikamaru. Sasuke menghela napas. Dia sendiri heran kenapa dia bisa bertahan.

"Kalian ingin pergi makan malam ya, habis menonton?" Tanya Shikamaru. Sasuke mengangguk. "Aku beri saran. Jangan pergi ke restoran eropa. Sakura dibesarkan dengan makanan semacam itu, dan baginya itu tidak berkesan sama sekali. Coba ajak dia ke restoran Cina atau India. Dia menganggap makanan dari tempat itu unik dan enak." Shikamaru berkata.

"Apa benar?" tanya Sasuke. Dia bukannya tidak percaya, hanya memastikan. Kali ini, Neji yang angkat bicara.

"Itu benar,Uchiha. Aku pernah dengar dia mengajak Tenten pergi ke Restoran India di dekat rumahku. Dia memang menyukai makanan timur tengah." Sasuke mencerna kalimat Neji. Dia tersenyum.

"Terima kasih saran dan masukannya, Shikamaru, Neji." katanya. Shikamaru dan Neji menggeleng.

"Kami juga harus berterima kasih. Kalau Sakura tidak datang, mungkin mereka masih ribut mau menonton film yang mana. Di kelompok mereka, Sakura itu si pembuat keputusan." Kata Neji. Shikamaru menggumamkan 'Wanita menyusahkan' sambil memandang para wanita yang kini mendekati mereka.

Mereka telah memutuskan menonton film apa, dan mulai menarik pasangan mereka, meninggalkan Sakura dan Sasuke. Lalu, mereka mendengar pengumuman bahwa teater tempat mereka akan menonton telah dibuka. "Ayo!!" Sakura menarik lengan Sasuke. Mereka memasuki teater, tak menyadari bahwa ada empat pasang mata memperhatikannya.

* * *

Nadeshiko sedang bergelung dengan nyaman di kasurnya saat telepon rumahnya tiba-tiba berdering. 'Ukh... dasar orang tak tahu diri..." pikirnya. Baginya, hari libur berarti hari bermalas-malasan. Setelah bekerja selama 5 hari dalam seminggu, dia membutuhkan istirahat dan hiburan seharian. Dia mengangkat telepon dengan malas. "Halo... kediaman Haruno disini."

"_Nade-chan!!! Ada berita gawat!!!"_ Orang yang ada di seberang telepon berteriak. Nadeshiko harus menjauhkan telinganya agar dia tidak tuli. Dia mebalas dengan kasar.

"Heh!!! Aku tidak tuli, bodoh!!! Cepat katakan apa yang gawat, Kage-baka!! Atau, akan kututup teleponnya!!!" dia balas berteriak. Mereka terdiam sesaat. Kagerou melanjutkannya dengan lebih tenang sekarang.

"_Kau dengar berita dari Yuri? Bocah sialan itu mengajak Sakura berkencan!!! Kita harus mmencegahnya!!!" _ Kagerou berkata serius. Nadeshiko bingung sesaat, lalu menepuk keningnya.

"OH!!! Ternyata Yuri menelepon untuk itu?" dia berkata. Kagerou segera berbicara lagi.

"_Bagaimana kau bisa tidak menyimak hah? Apa kamu tidak peduli pada Sakura?" _alis Nadeshiko berkerut. Dia balas berteriak.

"Kau pikir gara-gara siapa aku sampai harus lembur sampai jam 3 pagi, HAH?! Jangan bilang kau lupa, atau aku akan memotong gajimu!!!" Kagerou sedikit merinding mendengarnya. 'Nade-chan yang kurang tidur menyeramkan!!!' Dia segera mengalihkan perhatian.

"_Sakura sekarang sedang berkencan dengan bocah itu!!! Memangnya, tidak ada jaminan__ bahwa dia tidak akan 'berbuat' yang tidak-tidak kan?" _katanya. Perkataan Kegerou membuat Nedeshiko tersadar. Dia segera berkata pada Kagerou.

"Kage-chan, kita segera ke sana. Hyou-san dan mo-kun sudah diberi tahu kan? Kau juga tahu tempatnya, kan?" kata Nadeshiko serius. 'Tak akan kubiarkan bocah brengsek itu berbuat seenaknya!!!" Pikirnya.

"Hyouga dan Momiji sudah diberi tahu. Aku sudah tahu tempatnya... Kan sudah diberi tahu Yuri..." dia berkata. Nadeshiko tertawa gugup. 'Aku harus lebih fokus saat orang meneleponku.' Katanya dalam hati. "Kau ikut tidak? Sepertinya kau lelah..." Kata-kata Kagerou dipotong oleh Nedeshiko.

"Aku ikut. Lihat saja, Uchiha... Akan kupotong lehermu kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa pada Sakura... Hihihihihihihi...." Dia mengeluarkan tawa ala penyihir, membuat Kagerou merinding.

Dia, untuk sesaat merasa tindakannya menelepon Nadeshiko adalah hal yang buruk. Walau dia tidak suka dengan Sasuke, tapi dia sebenarnya bukan pecinta kekerasan. 'Aku sedikit bersimpati padamu, bocah.' Pikirnya. Dia menutup telepon, bergegas mengambil kunci mobilnya.

* * *

Mereka memasuki teater yang sama dengan Sasuke dan Sakura. Momiji dan Nadeshiko menyamar sebagai pasangan, sedangkan Kagerou, dengan keahlian make-upnya, dengan Hyouga menyamar sebagai kakak-adik. Namun, penyamaran mereka diketahui si jenius pemalas sesaat sebelum mereka memasuki teater. "Dasar orang-orang menyusahkan.." katanya.

Kekasihnya menengok padanya. "Kenapa, Shika-kun? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Tanya Ino. Shikamaru menggeleng. "Kalau begitu, ayo!!" Dia mengamit lengan Shikamaru. Shikamaru sekali lagi melihat ke arah pintu teater yang telah ditutup.

'Semoga kau selamat, Sasuke Uchiha....' Pikirnya, lalu berlalu bersama Ino menuju teater tempat mereka akan menonton.

**Di dalam teater...**

Sasuke diam-diam berterima kasih pada Naruto. Seperti yang dikatakannya, Sakura sangat antusias menonton film itu. Dia menatap mata zamrud yang berbinar itu dengan lembut. Sakura menengok padanya, membuatnya salah tingkah. "Terima kasih, Sasuke... Aku sangat senang kamu mau mengajakku nonton film ini. Habis, biasanya aku sendirian kalau menonton film... karena seleraku beda dengan anak perempuan kebanyakan..." Katanya agak sedih.

Sasuke langsung memegang tangan Sakura. "Sudahlah... Lebih baik kita mulai menonton saja." katanya. Dia sedikit bersemu merah saat memegang tangan Sakura. Sakura yang wajahnya memerah hanya mengangguk.

Tak jauh dari mereka, ada empat orang yang memperhatikan mereka. Walau tidak terlihat, namun mereka sedang murka pada Sasuke.

"Bocah itu..." ujar lelaki berambut merah kejinggaan itu.

"Sudah dipastikan. Dia akan mati hari ini." kata wanita berambut pink disebelahnya.

"Kita habisi sekarang?" tanya lelaki berambut kuning kecoklatan, yang menyamar sebagai wanita.

"Jangan! Tunggu sampai mereka keluar... setelah itu... terserah kalian." ujar lelaki berambut biru kehitaman itu.

Mereka berempat tersenyum mengerikan. Mereka memikirkan satu kalimat yang sama dalam pikiran mereka.

'**Sasuke Uchiha, bersiaplah.'**

* * *

Wai!!!! Hidup Sasuke dalam bahaya!!! Apakah hidupnya akan berakhir ditangan sekumpulan kakak yang marah?

Tunggu chapter berikutnya ya...

Baka Tantei Seishiro Amane sign out.


	7. part 2: that man's secret

Summary: Sakura adalah seorang murid cantik, cerdas dan enerjik. Tak heran kalau semua murid, termasuk Sasuke si jenius jatuh hati padanya. Yang Sasuke tidak tahu, adalah setiap permata pasti dijaga dengan ketat. Apakah Sasuke dapat melewati semua halangan untuk memenangkan hati Sakura?

Warning: AU dan OOC, terutama Ino ama Hinata. Kyuubi bakal jadi kakak Naruto. Juga ada beberapa OC buat perkembangan cerita

Chapter 5~!!!! Maaf kalo lama.... soalnya saya lagi sibuk banget.... ditambah lagi, susah mencari ilham buat nulis lemon....

Warning 2: slight Yaoi... mungkin... ama incest juga kayaknya....

Lanjut ke cerita...

Baka Tantei Seishiro Amane present....

* * *

FALLING FOR CHERRY BLOSSOM

CHAPTER 5 PART II: THAT MAN S SECRET

* * *

Sebelumnya

"Bocah itu..." ujar lelaki berambut merah kejinggaan itu.

"Sudah dipastikan. Dia akan mati hari ini." kata wanita berambut pink disebelahnya.

"Kita habisi sekarang?" tanya lelaki berambut kuning kecoklatan, yang menyamar sebagai wanita.

"Jangan! Tunggu sampai mereka keluar... setelah itu... terserah kalian." ujar lelaki berambut biru kehitaman itu.

Mereka berempat tersenyum mengerikan. Mereka memikirkan satu kalimat yang sama dalam pikiran mereka.

**"Sasuke Uchiha, bersiaplah."**

* * *

Sejak mereka masuk, Sasuke merasakan bahwa mereka diawasi. Bahkan, dia merinding tanpa alasan yang jelas. Apa empat bersaudara itu ada disini? Kalau ada, pasti duo Kota-Yuri itu yang memberi tahu... Sasuke diam-diam memandang sekeliling. Matanya menangkap sesuatu yang dikenalnya. Sekilas, dia hampir tak mengenali wanita itu, sampai dia melihat baju terusan yang dipakainya. Dia teringat pembicaraan mereka saat dia didandani untuk mencoba baju untuk model iklan pembukaan restoran itu...

2 minggu sebelumnya...

"Hmmmph!!!" Sasuke yang terikat dan disumpal hanya bisa menggeliat saat mereka mulai membicarakan kostum.

"Hmm... Kita lihat dulu... Kulitnya putih, tapi pucat..." Kagerou sibuk memilih kosmetik.

"Kau memang bos Agensi artis yang hebat, ya... Yang semacam itu bisa tahu..." Kata Hyouga. Kagerou mendengus.

"Seorang pemimpin yang baik adalah seorang yang juga mampu mengerjakan pekerjaan bawahannya.... Lagipula, dunia keartisan itu tidak pasti. Ada saja kejadian-kejadian yang tak diinginkan, yang membuat kita terpaksa turun tangan juga." Katanya. Dia sedang memilih barang saat Nadeshiko bersorak.

"Wah!!!! Ini kan baju terusan rancangan Orochimaru!!!! Kok kamu bisa dapat sih? Baju ini kan hanya dibuat sekitar 10 buah saja?" Tanya Nadeshiko. Kagerou menyeringai.

"Itu hadiah dari perancangnya, saat kami bekerja sama dalam peragaan busana baru-baru ini... Hehe, anggap saja karena koneksiku banyak..." Jawabnya. Nadeshiko tiba-tiba tersenyum jahat.

"Kita coba pakaikan saja.... Sasu-kirei~" Kagerou tiba-tiba merebutnya. "Hei!!! Kenapa?" Dia berteriak kesal.

"Enak saja!!!! Ini berharga, tahu!!!! Baju ini, tak akan kubiarkan seorangpun, selain artis terbaikku atau diriku sendiri, boleh memakainya!!!" dia menyimpan baju itu dengan hati-hati.

Flashback end.

'Sialan... Mereka benar-benar datang...' Dia langsung memandang sekitar wanita itu. Benar saja, dia mengenali orang disebelahnya, juga 2 orang diseberangnya.

"Kenapa, Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura. Dia memandang Sasuke dengan bingung. Sasuke langsung salah tingkah. "Kau... Sebenarnya tidak mau menonton film ini ya?" Wajah Sakura terlihat sedih. Sasuke segera mencari alasan.

Dia menunjukkan bola kertas yang tak sengaja ditemukannya. "Tadi ada yang melempar ini... Jadi aku mencari orang tersebut." Katanya, terlihat tenang. Sakura kembali senang mendengarnya. Dia kembali menonton dengan sukacita. 'Kau harus mencari cara menghindari mereka, Sasuke... Atau kau akan mati.' Katanya pada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

Seusai film...

Kagerou berkeliling diantara pengunjung. Dia ditugasi hal ini karena diantara mereka berempat, hanya dialah yang benar-benar tersamarkan dengan baik. "Sial!!! Mereka menghilang kemana?" Dia mengumpat pelan. Dia sibuk mencari, hingga tidak sadar ada seorang lelaki mendekatinya.

"Hei, nona.... Mencari seseorang?" Lelaki itu menyapa. Kagerou memandangnya sesaat, lalu mengacuhkannya. "Nona seperti anda sebaiknya tidak berjalan sendirian... ikut saja denganku." Katanya lagi.

Kagerou memandangnya kesal. "Tidak, terima kasih," Dia menjawab dengan ketus. Lelaki itu mulai kesal. Dia menarik pergelangan tangan Kagerou dengan paksa. "Lepaskan!!!" Dia berteriak. Namun, semua orang malah menjauhinya.

"Aku ini pemimpin geng disini... Kau tak akan kulepas sampai aku memuaskan hasratku." Dia tertawa. Kagerou mengutuk dirinya sendiri saat itu, karena terlahir mungil dan bersuara tinggi seperti perempuan. Dia bermasud menendang wajah lelaki itu ketika genggaman tangannya terlepas.

Hyouga sedang memelintir tangan lelaki itu. "Sudah kubilang hati-hati, kan..." Katanya, seraya melepaskan pelintiran tangannya. Lelaki itu segera menyerangnya. Hyouga menghindari setiap serangan lelaki itu dengan mudah. Kagerou tiba-tiba terpekik pelan.

Lelaki itu mengeluarkan pisau butterfly. "Kau sebaiknya menyerah saja, paman... Atau kau akan mati!!!" Hyouga hanya menyeringai. Lelaki itu menyerang bersamaan dengan Kagerou. Mereka terdiam saat kedua itu bertubrukkan. Lelaki itu berhasil menggores tangan Hyouga, namun tidak parah. Sedangkan, lelaki itu menerima pukulan telak di ulu hatinya.

"Awas kau nanti..." Dia tergopoh-gopoh pergi. Kagerou segera mendekati Hyouga. Dia segera membalut lengannya.

"Dasar... Kau tetap saja gegabah... bikin khawatir saja..." Katanya. Matanya berkaca-kaca karena sempat mengira bahwa Hyouga tertusuk. Kagerou hanya menyeringai, lalu tertawa. "Jangan tertawa, bodoh!!! Kau tahu, aku kira kau tertusuk tadi..." Dia menunduk.

Hyouga menghela napas. Dia mengelus kepala kagerou. "Iya-iya... Aku minta maaf..". Kagerou mengangguk. Tanpa mereka sadari, orang-orang telah berkumpul disekitar mereka. Para wanita menggumamkan 'Keren...' dan para lelaki menggumamkan 'Imut~' . Nadeshiko dan Momiji juga ada disana, melihat semua kejadian tadi.

"Kau tahu, Nade-chan..." Momiji angkat suara. Nadeshiko memandangnya.

"Tahu apa, Mo-kun?" Tanyanya. Momiji menghela napas. Dia memandang ke arah Kagerou dan Hyouga.

"Aku... terkadang berpikir... kalau kedekatan mereka lebih dari hubungan kasih sayang platonik...". Nadeshiko tertawa mendengarnya.

(A/N: platonik itu maksudnya bersifat kekeluargaan atau persaudaraan. Kayak hubungan saudara kembar yang deket gitu.)

* * *

Sasuke dan Sakura sedang berjalan keluar dari daerah pertokoan. Hari sudah mulai gelap saat itu. "Sasuke, kita mau kemana lagi?" Tanya Sakura. Sasuke menengok padanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan? Kamu mau kemana?" Tanya Sasuke. Sakura berpikir sesaat. Saat dia mau menjawab, tiba-tiba sekumpulan orang datang. Sasuke melindungi Sakura. "Mau apa kalian?" Katanya menantang.

Seorang dari mereka maju. "Oh, kami tidak meminta yang aneh-aneh... Hanya ingin barang berharga kalian, itu saja." Gerombolan itu tertawa. Sasuke menendang selangkangan pria itu, membuatnya jatuh terguling-guling. Gerombolan itu mendekat dengan marah.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar letusan pistol. Semua orang menengok. Ada dua orang berdiri dihadapan mereka, dengan banyak sekali anak buah dibelakangnya. "Jadi... mereka ya... Yang suka berbuat onar. Dasar kumpulan berandalan... dalam sehari, sudah membuat 2 keributan..." lelaki berambut putih yang memegang pistol maju.

Para berandalan itu bergetar ketakutan. Apalagi setelah melihat apa yang ada dihadapannya. "Cepat pergi dari sini. Aku sedang malas... berurusan dengan kecoak semacam kalian. Tapi, kalau sampai kalian datang lagi, kalian mati." wanita berambut merah disebelahnya maju. Orang-orang itu segera lari tunggang langgang.

Mereka lalu mendekati Sasuke dan Sakura. "Kalian tidak apa-apa? Maaf, tak kusangka sampai ada kejadian seperti ini di areal kami...." Kata-kata lelaki itu terhenti saat melihat Sakura. "Boleh saya tahu nama kalian?" Tanyanya.

"Aku Sakura Haruno, dan dia Sasuke Uchiha." Orang-orang dibelakang lelaki itu langsung berbisik-bisik saat mendengar nama Sakura. Sasuke menatap Sakura bingung, namun Sakura hanya angkat bahu.

"Maafkan kelancangan kami tadi, Nona Sakura dan Tuan Uchiha... Silakan, Anda sekalian akan kami bawa ke tempat aman sementara kami membereskan sisanya." Dia menjentikkan jarinya. Seketika, sebuah kendaraan muncul.

"Apa sebaiknya kita ikuti kemauan mereka?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura, walau ragu maju untuk menaiki kendaraan itu, diikuti Sasuke.

"Mungkin kita ikuti saja permintaan mereka. Mereka sudah menolong kita. Lagipula, aku penasaran bagaimana mereka tahu identitasku. Mereka mungkin memberitahu kalau kita ikut mereka." Kata Sakura.

Setelah mereka naik, mobil itusegera berjalan ke arah selatan. Lelaki itu menghela napas. 'Mungkin, aku bisa membalas segala kebaikannya, walau hanya sedikit.' Dia memanggil anak buahnya. "Bersihkan tempat ini dari sampah-sampah itu. Tunjukkan bahwa gelar Yakuza bukan hanya untuk main-main saja."

* * *

"Kemana mereka pergi!?" Nadeshiko berseru kesal. Mereka sudah mencari ke seluruh tempat, namun tidak menemukan Sakura. Kagerou bahkan sempat berganti baju dengan kaos dan jeans dulu saat mereka berpencar, namun mereka tetap tidak menemukan kedua orang itu.

"Tenang. Sakura tidaklah selemah itu, sampai termakan rayuan bocah itu. Kemungkinan terbesar, mereka sedang makan..." Kata Momiji menenangkan. "Sebaiknya, kita juga makan dulu." Walau mereka kesal, mereka mengangguk.

Mereka memasuki salah satu restoran. Mereka melihat sekumpulan orang yang tidak asing. Mereka melihat Kotaro dan Chouji yang sedang menarik Hibari dan Yuri yang bertengkar. Mereka segera mendekati mereka.

15 menit kemudian...

Mereka duduk dalam satu meja besar. Hibari memandang tajam ke arah Nadeshiko dan yang lain. Chouji berusaha menenangkannya, namun gagal. Yang lain terdiam. Mereka terdiam karena khawatir akan membuat Hibari meledak kalau mereka angkat suara. Walau mungil, Hibari mampu membuat Chouji, seorang yang mampu melempar orang sebesar dirinya ke atas pohon, terkapar.

Hibari angkat suara. "Dasar!!! Kalian itu terlalu posesif terhadap Sakura!!!! Kau tahu, yang kalian lakukan itu sudah melebihi tahap stalker, tahu!!!! Dasar..." Dia mengucapkan sumpah serapah pelan. Yuri ingin membalas, namun tak dapat menangkis omongan Hibari.

"Sudah-sudah... Mereka hanya khawatir pada Sakura..." Chouji menenangkan Hibari. Dia malah makin marah. Dia mmukul meja, membuat orang-orang disekitarnya memandang ke arah mereka.

"Mana mungkin aku bisa membiarkan mereka. Yang namanya khawatir itu tak sampai seperti itu, tahu!? Kalian tahu, Sakura jadi dijauhi karena ulah kalian!?" Dia meraung. Keempat orang itu protes. Adu mulut pun terjadi.

Kotaro pun angkat bicara. "Untuk kali ini, aku setuju dengan Hibari," Nadeshiko menatapnya marah. Dia bermaksud melawan, tapi Kotaro memotongnya. "Dengarkan aku dulu. Kalian tahu, para siswa tidak berani mendekatinya karena kalian.

Sedangkan, para siswi menjauhinya karena menganggap Sakura Senang mempermainkan lelaki , karena desas-desus yang muncul akibat ulah kalian. Selama ini aku ikut dalam ulah kalian agar kalian tidak lepas kendali. Apa kalian lupa, kalau kalian pernah membuat seorang siswa depresi akiat ulah kalian?" Keempatnya terdiam.

"Jadi, kamu mau kami bagaimana?" Tanya Momiji. Hibari mendengus kesal, sedangkan Kotaro menghela napas.

"Tolong, manusiawilah. Aku mengerti kekhawtiran kalian. Tapi, masa kalian tega mengerjai orang sampai dia harus diterapi, hanya gara-gara dia memegang tangan Sakura?" Kotaro berkata, mengingatkan apa yang pernah mereka lakukan.

"Huh, sekumpulan orang bodoh..." Kata Hibari. Suasana di sekitar mereka menjadi suram. Mereka semua terdiam.

Chouji akhirnya buka suara. "Nah, semua sudah saling mengerti kan? Sebaiknya, kita menenangkan diri dengan makan..." Dia memanggil pelayan. Mereka segera memesan makanan.

Suasana mulai mencair lagi saat mereka mulai makan. Hibari akhirnya tenang, dan mulai bergurau bersama Kagerou. Hyouga pun menimpali lelucon mereka dengan caranya, membuat semua tertawa.

Saat sedang tertawa-tawa, tiba-tiba ponsel Kotaro berbunyi. "Sebentar." Dia bangkit dari kursinya, menuju tempat tenang, lalu mulai berbicara dengan seseorang di seberang telepon. Yuri melihatinya.

"Kenapa? Ada sesuatu?" Tanya Momiji. Semua memandangnya bingung, karena Yuri terlihat khawatir.

"Yang meneleponnya... Aku mendengar suara perempuan... Lihat! Dia tertawa-tawa begitu..." Yuri mulai terlihat kesal. Semua memberinya tatapan 'Tidak-yang-itu-lagi' .

"Yuri... Kamu ini terlalu pencemburu... Kau tahu kan, dia punya banyak kenalan perempuan..." Kata Nadeshiko. Dia mengangguk, namun tetap terlihat kesal. Tak lama, Kotaro kembali

"Maaf... Aku ada urusan sebentar. Aku akan segera kembali..." Kata-katanya terputus karena Yuri memegangi tangannya. Yuri memandang dengan sedih dan khawatir. Kotaro tersenyum, lalu memegang tangan Yuri yang menggenggam lengan bajunya. Dia memandang dengan lembut, membuat semua yang ada disana (kecuali Chouji dan Hibari) salah tingkah.

"Tolong, jangan membuat masalah... Hati-hatilah..." Yuri akhirnya bicara, setelah mereka saling pandang selama beberapa saat. Kotaro tersenyum, lalu mencium kening Yuri.

"Aku akan kembali sebelum festival kembang api." Yuri mengangguk. Kotaro segera melenggang pergi.

"Kalian ini sangat dekat ya? Tinggal menunggu dipersunting nih~" Kata Hibari menggoda. Yuri memandang malu-malu ke arah Hibari. Chouji tersenyum atas ulah mereka. Dia lalu memandang empat sekawan itu.

"Kalian sendiri, kapan punya pasangan? Selama ini aku hanya melihat kalian berempat bersama terus..." Dia bertanya pada mereka. Yang ditanya malah terdiam. Mereka seakan baru menyadari apa yang dikatakan Chouji. Chouji menghela napas. "Itu juga salah satu kekhawatiran Sakura. Dia selalu meminta nasihat kami, agar kalian mendapat pasangan. Dia merasa tidak enak kalau dia harus mendahului kalian berempat..."

Mereka mulai berpikir. Tiba-tiba, Nadeshiko angkat suara. "Aku... tak bisa memikirkan orang lain selain mereka bertiga... Tapi, kalau disuruh memilih, aku akan memilih Mo-kun... Kalian kenapa?" Semua orang terkejut mendengar itu. Kagerou dan Hyouga lalu tertawa. Hibari menyeringai, sedangkan Chouji geleng-geleng kepala, tak percaya bahwa Nadeshiko masih suka mengungkapkan apapun yang ada di otaknya tanpa pikir panjang.

Momiji hanya menghela napas. Walau hanya sedikit, ada semburat warna pink di pipinya. Chouji berbicara, memberitahu Nadeshiko. "Nadeshiko... Secara tak langsung, tadi kau baru saja mengungkapkan perasaanmu pada Momiji." Nadeshiko malah bingung.

"Sudah.... Lebih baik kita makan..." Kata Momiji. Mereka pun mulai makan, melupakan apa yang terjadi barusan. "Yuri, jangan khawatir... Dia berjanji akan datang saat pertunjukkan kembang api kan?" Kata Momiji, melihat Yuri yang belum menyentuh makanannya. Yuri mengangguk, lalu mulai makan.

'Jangan berbuat macam-macam, Kota-kun...' Katanya, seraya mengambil shoyu. Dia pun mulai tenggelam dalam pembicaraan.

* * *

Sakura dan Sasuke kini sedang duduk di sebuah restoran cina. Orang-orang yang mengantarnya meminta mereka menunggu orang-orang tadi, yang sepertinya pemimpin mereka. Seorang pemuda berambut abu-abu yang dikuncir, dengan dandanan ala cina berjalan ke arah mereka. Dia ditemani seorang gadis berambut ungu.

Sasuke memandang mereka, bersiaga kalau ada apa-apa. Lelaki itu tertawa melihatnya. "Tenang saja... Saya tak akan berbuat apa-apa terhadap tamu Tuan besar kami. Perkenalkan, Saya Kabuto Yakushi, manajer tempat ini. Wanita disebelahku adalah pemilik tempat ini, nona Yakumo Kurama." Lelaki bernama Kabuto berkata sambil membetulkan letak kacamata bulatnya.

Perempuan itu mengamit lengan Kabuto. Dia berseru "Kabuto.... Kamu kok mengenalkan aku seperti itu, sih?" dia memandang kesal. Kabuto langsung salah tingkah. Kemudian, dia menengok pada Sakura dan Sasuke. "Kenalkan, Aku Yakumo Kurama Maaf, tunanganku terlalu kaku. Dia selalu seperti ini sejak lama..." Yakumo berkata. Kabuto terlihat panik.

"Nona, jangan bicara seperti itu... Kalau Tamu Tuan besar ini mengatakan hal ini, bagaimana? Bagaimana pun juga, saya hanya anak buah..." Kabuto berkata. Yakumo merengut. Dia mencubit pipi Kabuto.

"Terserah mereka mau bilang apa. Yang menjalani hubungan ini kan kita?" Dia berkata. Dia lalu berbalik pada Sakura dan Sasuke. "Jadi, kalian mau pesan apa? Tenang, karena kalian tamu kakak, kami akan melayani kalian secara gratis. Ayo, makanan disini adalah yang terbaik, lho!!!!" Sakura langsung memesan.

Sasuke sendiri masih terdiam. Dia masih khawatir, karena orang-orang tadi membawa senjata. Sepanjang yang dia tahu, hanya bos gangster dan pejabat penting yang membawa penjaga dalam jumlah besar dengan perlengkapan persenjataan lengkap. 'Gawat... Sepertinya kami terseret kedalam kelompok Yakuza... Apa aku bisa mengeluarkan Sakura dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, ya? Ah, jangan panik, Sasuke!!! Kau pasti bisa!!! Ya, walau mempertaruhkan nyawa...' pikirannya terpotong oleh sebuah tepukan lembut di pundak.

Sakura menepuk bahunya karena dari tadi Sasuke tidak menjawab panggilannya. "Sasuke, kamu tidak apa-apa? Ada yang sakit, ya?" Tanya Sakura. Sasuke menggeleng, namun tetap diam. "Kamu mau makan apa?" Pertanyaan Sakura membuat Sasuke mengangkat alis. "Kita ada di restoran. Lagipula, mereka menjamu kita... Masa kita tidak menanggapinya?" Jawab Sakura. Dia tahu kenapa Sasuke bingung.

Sasuke menghela napas. Dia memang sudah tahu hal ini, namun ia masih bingung kenapa Sakura sangat fleksibel dan dapat membaur, segera setelah mengenal seseorang. Dia pun akhirnya mengambil daftar menu.

* * *

Mereka sedang menikmati hidangan saat kedua orang tadi datang. Beberapa orang yang sedang bekerja di restoran segera memberi hormat padanya. Mereka segera duduk di kursi kosong di meja Sakura dan Sasuke. "Bagaimana hidangannnya? Semoga sesuai dengan selera anda, Nona Sakura." Lelaki berambut putih itu berkata.

Perempuan berambut merah disebelahnya berseru. "Tentu saja enak... Ini kan restoran terbaik se-Shinjuku!!!" Dia menjawab dengan semangat. Lelaki itu tertawa. Sakura mengangguk sambil tersenyum, sedangkan Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan jawaban 'Hhn' khasnya.

Sakura kemudian berkata. "Anu... Kalian siapa? Kenapa kalian memperlakukan kami denagn penuh hormat?" Sasuke, walau tidak kelihatan, juga ingin tahu tentang hal itu. Lelaki itu hanya tertawa.

"Yah... Kalaupun nona mengingat, anda tak akan bisa mengigat kami. Kami pun, hanya mengetahui tentang anda dari seseorang. Ngomong-ngomong, nama saya adalah Kimimaro Kurama... Wanita Itu adalah Tayuya, adikku." Kata Kimimaro. Dia mulai memakan bakpao. Tayuya hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya.

"Kimi-kun... Jangan memakan pesanan orang... Dasar kamu ini..." Dia berjalan ke arah dapur. "Kalian mau pesan lagi? Kamu mau apa, Kimi-kun?" Sasuke saling pandang dengan Sakura. Mereka merasa, dari nada suara dan cara bicara mereka berdua, hubungan mereka sangat dekat. Tapi, yang membingungkan mereka, kedekatan mereka lebih seperti sepasang kekasih dari pada saudara kandung.

"Errr... Kami rasa, ini sudah cukup... Iya kan, Sasuke?" Kata Sakura. Sasuke mengangguk. Tayuya lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke Kimimaro.

"Bakpao daging", Jawabnya simpel. Tayuya segera memasuki dapur. "Kalian ingin tahu kenapa aku bisa tahu tentang kalian?" keduanya mengangguk. "Kami memiliki kenalan... Bukan, beliau adalah penolong kami. Dia telah membebaskan kami dari jeratan pemimpin terjahat bagian belakang ... Juga banyak membantu kami dalam mendirikan kelompok ini..."

Dia memandang jendela, menerawang jauh. Sakura, walau ragu, bertanya pada Kimimaro. "Kalian mengalami kejadian apa?" Kimimaro terdiam. Dia memandang ke arah dapur, dimana Tayuya berada.

"Kami... tiga bersaudara adalah anak dari seorang pemimpin perusahaan surat kabar, yang memberitakan keburukan pemimpin Belakang disini. Suatu hari, mereka datang dengan membawa uang, membayar supaya ayah tutup mulut soal mereka. Ayah kami, menolak sogokan dan tetap memberitakan segala kejadian yang berhubungan dengan mereka.

Mereka pun marah dan menyerang rumah kami. Mereka membakar rumah kami, juga membunuh semua orang. Yakumo, yang saat itu bersama Kabuto, berhasil lolos dan kabur ke Cina, kampung halaman ibu kami. Sedangkan, kami dan ibu serta ayah kami tertangkap. Ayah sepertinya disiksa sampai mati... sedangkan ibu dijadikan objek seksual para anak buah mereka. Aku sendiri dijadikan budak disana. Tayuya... Yah, bisa dibilang jadi kucing peliharaan Danzou, pemimpin mereka... Kenapa?"

Cerita Kimimaro terputus saat dia melihat ekspresi mereka. Sakura mulai mengalirkan air mata, sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam karen shock, sambil berusaha menenangkan Sakura. "Ma-maaf... Aku ti-tidak tahu ka-kalau masa lalumu seperti itu... Ma-maaf aku bertanya se-seperti itu..." Kata Sakura disela-sela isak tangisnya.

Tayuya keluar dari dapur, kaget melihat pemandangan itu. Dia menghampiri mereka, lalu duduk disebelah Kimimaro. Dia memberi pandangan bingung pada Kimimaro. Kimimaro mendesah. "Aku menceritakan tentang kita dulu... Dia tiba-tiba menangis... Apa caraku bercerita salah?"

Tayuya tersenyum agak sedih saat dia mengingat hal itu. "Tidak... Hanya saja, cerita kita mungkin agak kejam untuk diceritakan pada orang awam, Kimi-kun." Katanya. Dia meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Kimimaro yang berada di atas meja. Dia mengistirahatkan kepalanya dibahu Kimimaro.

Kimimaro tersentak mendengarnya. Dia segera meminta maaf pada Sakura. "Maaf... Sebaiknya, kita lewati bagian yang tadi... Pokoknya, kami ditolong oleh beliau. Lalu, bersama-sama teman kami yang ditindas oleh Danzou dan kelompok Ne mereka, kami membentuk kelompok ini. Ah!!! Soal tadi, anda tak perlu khawatir... Bagi kami, itu adalah pengingat... Agar kami tidak berubah jadi seperti dia... Jadi, anda tak perlu merasa bersalah, Nona Sakura."

Sakura mengangguk, dia mengelap air matanya dengan saputangan Sasuke yang diberikan padanya tadi. Sasuke kemudian bertanya. "Siapa orang yang kamu maksud?" Kimimaro tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Tentu saja, Tuan Kotaro. Kotaro Itsuki... Kamu pasti tahu, kan?" Kata Kimimaro. Sasuke hanya terdiam mendengarnya. Dia, walau berusaha, tetap tak mampu berbicara sepatah kata pun.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara bersin dari arah pintu. Mereka menengok ke arah pintu. Disana, ada Kotaro, sedang mengusap hidungnya. "Ukh... Pasti gara-gara debu tadi... Oh!!! Hei, kalian sedang apa?" Dia berkata dengan tenang pada mereka semua.

"Tuan!!! Lama tak berjumpa!!! Bagaimana kabar anda?" Kata Kimimaro. Dia segera beranjak dari kursinya. Dia mempersilahkan Kotaro masuk, sambil menaruh jaketnya di gantungan. Sakura dan Sasuke memberi tatapan kenapa-kau-tahu pada Kotaro.

"Kenapa aku tahu kalian ada disini? Yakumo meneleponku tadi... Dia bilang, kakak yang fotonya kutunjukkan datang kemari. Nadeshiko dan yang lainnya bersama kami, tadi. Jadi, aku langsung tahu siapa yang dimaksud... Kimimaro, apa mereka melakukan sesuatu yang buruk sampai kalian bawa?" Katanya.

Kimimaro menggeleng. "Tidak, tuan. Mereka dikepung gerombolan berandalan yang akhir-akhir ini sering menganggu ketertiban. Aku yang mengenal Nona Sakura segera membawa mereka kemari, karena aku tak tahu tempat aman lainnya selain disini." Jawab Kimimaro dengan sopan.

Kotaro mengangguk-angguk. "Hei, Kimimaro... Jangan terlalu formal begitu... Aku bukanlah seorang yang patut disanjung seperti itu..". Tayuya datang dan memberi hormat pada Kotaro.

"Anda yang paling patut untuk di hormati, Tuan besar. Berkat andalah, kami bisa merasakan kedamaian yang mungkin tak pernah kami bayangkan akan terjadi pada kami." Kotaro hanya mendesah. Dia tahu tak mungkin bisa mengalahkan argumen mereka.

Sasuke mendekati Kotaro. "Hei... Kau menyelamatkan mereka dengan cara apa? Apa yang kau alami sebenarnya?" Tanyanya. Kotaro berpikir sejenak. Dia mengusap dagunya.

"Kau mau mendengarnya, Sasuke?" Sasuke mengangguk. Kotaro menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi. "Kau tahu, hukum ekploitasi tubuh?" Tanya Kotaro pada Sasuke.

"Hukum yang membuat setiap eksperimen yang berhubungan dengan manusia sebagai objeknya dilarang, kecuali dibawah pengawasan ketat pemerintah. Yang mnegajukan permohonan pun harus melewati serangkaian tes yang sangat ketat... yang kemungkinan lolosnya hanya 2% saja. Memangnya kenapa?" kata Sasuke.

"Kau tahu kenapa hukum itu terjadi?" Tanya Kotaro lagi. Sasuke berpikir sejenak. Dia mencari informasi dalam otaknya.

"Katanya, karena ada sepasang ilmuwan gila yang melakukan eksperimen pada anak bayi... Berusaha menciptakan senjata mematikan berupa tentara dalam bentuk anak-anak..." Kata-kata Sasuke terputus. Dia segera memandang Kotaro. "Kau... Ada hubungannya dengan itu?"

Kotaro hanya mendengus. "Aku satu-satunya yang bertahan dari serangkaian eksperimen itu. Profesor Sakon dan Ukon, nama mereka, mengatakan bahwa aku adalah sebuah lompatan besar dalam kemajuan kekuatan militer. Namun, saat polisi datang aku sudah keburu dibawa pergi oleh asisten mereka, Yadoumaru. Dia mengkhianati mereka dan menjualku pada Danzou.

Disanalah, sejak aku berumur 4 tahun, selama 10 tahun aku menjadi senjata Danzou. Disana pulalah aku bertemu mereka... Juga bertemu Yuri..." Katanya. Dia berhenti sejenak, menuang teh kedalam gelas yang disediakan.

"Kenapa kau bisa bertemu dengan Yuri disana?" Tanya Sasuke. Kotaro menghela napas. Dia pun segera melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Dia diculik. Ayah Sakura adalah penyuplai peralatan Kepolisian. Dan kepolisian sedang intens menyingkap kejahatan Danzou. Danzou berusaha menyogoknya, tapi Tsubaki Haruno, Ayah Sakura menolak bekerja sama. Jadi, dia menculik anaknya, yang merupakan harta berharganya setelah istrinya wafat.

Sakura yang masih sd sebenarnya lebih mudah diincar... Namun, saat itu dia sangat dekat dengan Naruto. Mereka khawatir ayah Naruto, Minato akan memakai kuasanya sebagai keturunan ratu inggris untuk menekan kepolisian dan menangkap mereka. Nadeshiko pun sulit ditangkap, karena dia bersahabat dengan anak dedengkot mafia negara Wind, Temari.

Jadi, pilihan terakhir mereka adalah Yuri yang sedang stress karena melihat ibunya wafat di depan matanya. Aku bertemu dengan Yuri disana... Dia wanita yang baik dan ramah, walau selalu khawatir akan banyak hal. Dia yang meyakinkanku bahwa tidak semua orang seperti Danzou, dan mengembalikan kemanusiaanku yang telah lama hilang.

Namun, yang membuatku berontak adalah saat Danzou mulai tertarik pada Yuri. Dia bermaksud menjadikan Yuri kucing peliharaan nya juga, seperti Tayuya. Aku yang mendengar itu segera melakukan rencana. Dan, entah bagaimana caranya, aku berhasil meyakinkan semua orang yang ditindas Danzou, termasuk Tayuya dan Kimimaro, yang saat itu telah menjadi kepala pengawal Danzou.

Kami melaksanakan rencana itu... dan berhasil menggulingkan Danzou dari puncak kekuasaannya. Namun..." Cerita Kotaro terputus. Dia terlihat sedikit sedih.

Sasuke angkat suara. "Kalau tak ingin diceritakan, tidak apa-apa." Kotaro menggeleng. Dia melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Seperti yang kami katakan tadi, kami berhasil mengalahkan Danzou dan sisa anak buahnya yang masih setia... Namun, kami sedikit terlambat. Saat kami datang ke ruangan pribadinya, kami melihat Yuri, juga bebrapa gadis yang juga dibawa bersamanya dalam keadaan kacau. Mereka sepertinya sudah diperkosa oleh Danzou." Katanya, sambil memandang jendela.

Sasuke shock mendengar cerita itu. Dia menengok pada Sakura. Sakura mengangguk sedih. Dia masih berlinang air mata. Sasuke segera menghapus air mata Sakura dengan saputangannya. "Maaf... Aku tak bermaksud..." Sakura menempelkan tangannya ke mulut Sasuke, membuatnya terdiam.

"Tak apa, Sasuke... Tak apa..." Katanya. Sasuke mendekatkan dirinya pada Sakura, memegang bahunya. Sakura meletakkan kepalanya pada bahu Sasuke. 'Aneh... Aku tak pernah begini... Tapi, ada sesuatu yang membuatku merasa nyaman begini...' Pikir Sakura.

Kotaro tersenyum nakal melihat ini. "Wah-wah... Sepertinya cukup 'Hangat' disini..." Tayuya tertawa. Sasuke langsung salah tingkah. Sakura diam saja.

"Hei... Dia tertidur ya?" Tanya Kimimaro. Sasuke segera mengecek Sakura. Benar saja, Sakura sedang tertidur pulas di bahunya.

Tayuya segera membawakan selimut sutera. Dia segera menyelimuti Sakura. Sasuke sebenarnya ingin memindahkan Sakura ke tempat tidur, namun tangan Sakura mencengkram baju Sasuke kuat. Mereka terdiam sesaat. Kotaro akhirnya berkata lagi.

"Tentang tadi, kami terlambat, namun tidak sia-sia. Paling tidak, mereka masih bisa diselamatkan. Trauma itu membuat Yuri jadi takut membuat keputusan dan takut akan perubahan. Walau begitu, aku sudah mengusahakan segalanya, dan akhirnya dia kembali normal. Lalu, Kimimaro mengumpulkan semua orang dan membentuk kelompok baru di daerah kekuasaan Danzou.

Awalnya kepolisian tidak percaya akan hal ini. Namun, lewat pembicaraan dan pengertian, akhirnya Kepolisian mau bekerja sama dengan Kimimaro dalam menjaga keamanan daerah ini." Kata Kotaro, menyelesaikan ceritanya.

Mereka memandang Kimimaro dan Tayuya. Mereka sedang melakukan, yang menurut Sasuke adalah, bercumbu. Sasuke memandang Kotaro.

Kotaro tertawa. "Kau pernah mendengar apa yang disebut incest kan?" Sasuke mengangkat alisnya.

"Kau membiarkannya?" Tanya Sasuke. Kotaro menghela napas.

"Bagaimana aku bisa menhalanginya? Mereka itu baru bertemu denganku 4 tahun setelah aku menjadi anggota Danzou. Dan mereka sudah seperti itu... Lagipula, hubungan itulah yang membuat mereka tetap waras ... Yah, tidak bisa dibilang normal sih..." Kata Kotaro.

Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam mendengarnya. Dia kemudian menghela napas. "Semua yang ada disekitar kalian selalu membuatku terkejut." Katanya pada Kotaro. Kotaro hanya menyeringai.

"Biasakanlah, Sasuke... Kalau kau tidak siap, kau bisa gila lho. Keempat kakak Sakura lebih suka mengejutkan orang, soalnya..." Katanya. Dia lalu memandang jam tangannya. Dia segera beranjak dari kursinya. "Kimimaro, Tayuya... Aku pergi dulu." Katanya.

Sasuke segera bertanya. "Mau kemana?" Tayuya dan Kimimaro mengangguk, tanda setuju dengan pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Festival kembang api. Aku ada janji dengan Yuri. Kalian mau kesana juga?" Kata Kotaro. Kimimaro segera mengambil kunci mobilnya. "Sasuke, kau mau ikut?" Sasuke mengangkat Sakura, mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, Anda naik mobil kami saja." Kata Kimimaro. Mereka pun segera beranjak pergi dari restoran itu.

* * *

Sakura sedang tertidur nyenyak. Dia bermimpi sedang terbang di angkasa bersama gerombolan burung merpati. Namun, suara ramai disekitrnya membangunkannya. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah selimut sutera yang menyelimuti tubuhnya, lalu jaket besar yang menutupi tubuhnya.

Dia memandang ke atas. Dia melihat kembang api yang ditembakkan ke langit berpencar membentuk bunga indah." Kau sudah terbangun?" sebuah suara membuatnya menengok. Sasuke memandangnya lekat-lekat. Sakura baru menyadari bahwa ia tertidur di pelukan Sasuke. Sakura pun segera salah tingkah.

"Maaf!!! Aku tak bermaksud tertidur..." Sasuke membelai rambutnya. Dia segera terdiam.

"Tak apa. Nikmati saja pertunjukannya. Yang lain pun sedang menikmati pertunjukkan ini." Kata Sasuke. Sakura memandang sekeliling. Mereka berada di taman disebelah pusat perbelanjaan di Shinjuku. Dia melihat orang-orang yang dia kenal disekitar mereka.

Ada Hyouga dan Kagerou yang masih berbicara seru. Nadeshiko yang membawa minuman kaleng bersama Momiji. Ada Chouji yang sedang berdiri di kerumunan, dengan Hibari diatas bahunya. Naruto, Neji dan Shikamaru yang sedang duduk bertiga, sedangkan Ino, Hinata dan Tenten sedang berdiri di dekat meja itu, sedang memotong kue.

Sakura juga melihat Kimimaro dan Tayuya yang sedang berkumpul dengan kelompoknya, tertawa-tawa. Dia pun memandang tempatnya duduk. Dia dan Sasuke sedang duduk di bawah pohon Sakura besar. "Sasuke..." Panggilnya, membuat Sasuke menengok padanya. "Terima kasih... Kau sudah mengajakku jalan-jalan. Aku sangat senang..." Dia tersenyum.

Wajah Sasuke memerah. Dia hanya mengangguk. "Hhnh." Jawabnya berusaha tetap tenang. Padahal, di dalam kepalanya dia dia sedang berloncat-loncat kegirangan.

Sakura mengingat kata-kata Hibari tadi. Dia meletakkan kepalanya dibahu Sasuke. 'Mungkin... Aku memang jatuh hati padanya....' Pikirnya. Mereka pun terdiam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Keempat kakak Sakura melihat ini. Mereka melihat mereka dengan kesal.

"Jangan harap kau bisa melewat ini dengan mudah, Uchiha."

"Tenanglah... Kau mau diceramahi Hibari lagi?"

"Masih ada besok, pemotertan itu..."

"Ya Kita akan membalas semua ini, Uchiha... Lihat saja."

Mereka berempat tersenyum jahat.

* * *

Sepertinya, Sasuke masih selamat... namun, apa yang akan terjadi pada pemotertan untuk iklan yang akan dilakukan esok harinya? Apa yang sudah dipersiapkan empat bersaudara four season?

Tunggu chapter selanjutnya yaa....

TAMBAHAN

Oke, untuk yang ga tau:

Incest: hubungan cinta yang terjadi pada keluarga yang masih sedarah... misalnya, kakak-adik, ayah-anak, ibu-anak... Pokoknya yang masih berhubungan darah, deh.

Cinta/kasih sayang Platonik: sebutan untuk tipe kedekatan seperti saudara kandung... kayak temen yang deket sampe kayak sodar sendiri. Ato sepupu yang deketnya kayak sodara kandung.

Untuk penamaan keluarga Sakura:

Haruno itu artinya musim semi... Jadi saya menamakan semua nama anggota keluarga Haruno dengan nama bunga.

Nadeshiko: dari bunga Yamato Nadeshiko. Bunga jepang berwarna pink.

Yuri: dari bunga lily. Ada yang namanya Zephyranthes lily yang emang warnanya pink.

Tsubaki: dari bunga kamelia.

Natsuno Kagerou: artinya capung musim panas.

Kagerou itu artinya capung, walo ada nama lainnya. Saya namain Kagerou, soalnya musim panas identik dengan serangga yang banyak di jepang. Tapi, saya Cuma tau sedikit Jadi, saya pake yang agak universal, yang pasti ada di sebagian besar negara-negara pas musim panas. Jadilah nama itu.

Akino Momiji: artinya maple musim gugur.

Di jepang, pas musim gugur terkenal dengan pohon maple yang meranggas, mempersiapkan diri untuk musim dingin. Saat itu daun-daun maple akan berubah warna menjadi merah atau oranye, menjadi daya tarik tersendiri untuk menjadi objek piknik. Karena itu, saya menjadikan nama tersebut, sesuai kebiasaan unik yang terkenal di jepang tersebut.

Fuyuno Hyouga: artinya gletser musim dingin.

Itu adalah bongkahan es yang menutupi tanah, terjadi akibat tumpukan salju yang mengeras. Terjadi dalam waktu lama, yang dikenal juga sebagai es abadi (Wikipedia). Karena menurut saya keren, saya jadikan nama buat salah satu sepupu Sakura.

Segitu dulu dari saya...

Baka Tantei Seishiro Amane sign out.


	8. part 3: I wish I did'nt promised to

Summary: Sakura adalah seorang murid cantik, cerdas dan enerjik. Tak heran kalau semua murid, termasuk Sasuke si jenius jatuh hati padanya. Yang Sasuke tidak tahu, adalah setiap 'permata' pasti dijaga dengan ketat. Apakah Sasuke dapat melewati semua halangan untuk memenangkan hati Sakura?

Warning: AU dan OOC, terutama Ino ama Hinata. Kyuubi bakal jadi kakak Naruto. Juga ada beberapa OC buat perkembangan cerita

Ini part ketiga dari chapter lima. Para kakak, mulai menggencarkan 'serangan' pada Sasuke. Dan Sasuke mulai menunjjukkan kesungguhannya. (Hint)

Hai semua~, maaf kalo lama menunggu... saya benar-benar bingung, mau nulis chap ini... soalnya, saya bukan tipe penulis citrus dan teman-temannya.

Langsung ke cerita ya?

Baka Tantei Seishiro Amane present....

FALLING FOR CHERRY BLOSSOM

PART III: I WISH I DIDN'T PROMISED TO....

**Sebelumnya…**

Sakura mengingat kata-kata Hibari tadi. Dia meletakkan kepalanya dibahu Sasuke. 'Mungkin... Aku memang jatuh hati padanya....' Pikirnya. Mereka pun terdiam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Keempat kakak Sakura melihat ini. Mereka melihat mereka dengan kesal.

"Jangan harap kau bisa melewat ini dengan mudah, Uchiha."

"Tenanglah... Kau mau diceramahi Hibari lagi?"

"Masih ada besok… pemotertan itu…"

"Ya… Kita akan membalas semua ini, Uchiha... Lihat saja."

Mereka berempat tersenyum jahat.

Sasuke terbangun dengan senyum yang masih terpeta di bibirnya. Dia bahkan masih tersenyum saat datang ke ruang makan untuk sarapan. Ini membuat seluruh anggota keluarganya terpana. Mikoto Uchiha, seumur hidupnya, hanya pernah sekali melihat anak bungsunya tersenyum. Pada saat dia mendapatkan penghargaan atas usahanya membuat daerah pertokoan sepi di pinggiran Shinjuku, menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang.

Selain itu, hanya seringai khas Uchiha, yang telah diwariskan secara turun-temurun sejak generasi paling awal lewat gen mereka. Walau tidak semuanya begitu. Ada beberapa generasi yang disebut 'Keturunan Hikari', merujuk dari Hikari Uchiha, yang disebut satu-satunya keturunan awal Uchiha yang memiliki sifat ramah dan ceria. Dia dan dan adiknya, Obito, adalah termasuk dalam keturunan Uchiha.

Dan dia sebenarnya sudah menyerah untuk berharap bahwa anaknya dengan Fuga-kun akan seperti dirinya, ceria dan ramah. Tapi, baik Ita-chan dan Sasu-chan terlahir seperti ayahnya. Stoic, suka menyindir dan arogan. Tapi, melihat Sasuke dari kemarin malam sampai hari ini, membuatnya sedikit berharap.

'Mungkin, Sasu-chan tidak sepenuhnya seperti Fuga-kun...' Pikirnya. Dia tersenyum, sambil menyerahkan sandwich pada Sasuke yang sepertinya masih berada di dunia lain. Itachi diam-diam memotret Sasuke. dia diam-diam sedang menjalankan hobi baru, yaitu mengabadikan setiap 'keunikan' yang ada pada adiknya itu.

Dia telah mengikuti setiap kegiatan Sasuke, dan mengetahui tentang gadis bernama Sakura, yang sedang dekat dengannya. Dari yang dia lihat, sepertinya justru adiknya lah yang mengejar gadis itu. Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, dimana dia lah yang selalu dikejar-kejar oleh para gadis.

Sejak saat itu dia mulai mengabadikan setiap hal yang menurutnya menarik, yang dilakukan oleh adiknya. Dia mendapatkan insting bahwa kali ini pun, akan terjadi sesuatu yang menarik yang akan terjadi. Dia telah mempersiapkan kamera khusus fotografer kesayangannya, selain kamera digital yang dia gunakan untuk memfoto Sasuke tadi.

Sasuke, yang tidak menyadari seringai kakaknya, hanya dapat tersenyum sepanjang pagi itu. Dia pergi ke rumah Sakura hari ini, semenjak hari ini adalah peringatan berdirinya perguruan Konoha. Karena itulah, sekolah memberi murid liburan. Ditambah lagi, festival sekolah.

Semenjak sistem kurikulum perguruan Konoha yang diciptakan oleh kepala sekolah sendiri, sehingga lebih fleksibel dengan seluruh kegiatan sekolah. Karena itulah, mereka bisa berlibur saat sekolah lain sedang meneruskan kegiatan belajar mereka.

Kedatangan Sasuke ke rumah Sakura, tak lain karena dia telah berjanji akan menjadi model dalam pemotretan untuk iklan restoran mereka. Sasuke menaiki mobil ferrari kesayangannya, tidak menyadari Itachi mengikutinya.

Berbeda dengan adiknya, Itachi lebih memilih mobil tipe offroad daripada mobil balap. Dia menaiki jeep Wrangler TJ Rubicon, mengekor dari belakang. Seperti yang dia duga, dia tidak mengebut seperti biasa. Dia, sebaliknya malah berkendara dengan tenang. Tak lama, Sasuke sampai di kediaman Haruno.

Dia mengetuk dengan tenang. Wajahnya kembali tanpa ekspresi. Namun Itachi tahu, dia sedang sangat senang. Tak lama kemudian, seorang wanita membuka pintunya. "Kau benar-benar datang rupanya, Sasuke... Kuakui, aku terkesan oleh kegigihanmu... Apa adikku memang sedemikian berharga bagimu?" Kata Yuri.

Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan jawaban 'Hhnh'. Dia mempersilakan Sasuke masuk. "Paling tidak, cobalah berbicara lebih sering. Hanya sedikit orang yang mengerti apa arti lenguhanmu itu." Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Itachi terpana melihatnya. Dia tetap menunggu diluar. Instingnya mengatakan bahwa sesuatu akan terjadi, namun bukan disini. Jadi, dia menunggu dengan sabar.

**Di dalam rumah.**

Sasuke sedang duduk tenang di ruang keluarga. Entah kenapa, rumah yang selalu ramai itu kini lenggang dan sepi. Tak lama kemudian, Sakura muncul. Dia mengenakan celana jeans pink dan atasan merah. Dia menyapa Sasuke yang sedang melamun. "Sasuke, kamu sudah lama menunggu?"

Sasuke mendongak, dia menatap Sakura sesaat. "Tidak... Aku baru saja datang... Ngomong-ngomong, kakak-kakakmu kemana? Apa mereka sedang bekerja?" Tanya Sasuke. Sakura hanya tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Mereka itu sebenarnya pemimpin dari seluruh Four season Corp. Kak Nade adalah pemimpin sekaligus pemilik, sedangkan ketiga kakak sepupuku adalah para direkturnya. Mereka lah yang memutuskan jam kerja. Dan mereka bebas masuk kapan saja. Terutama kak Kage, yang menjadi direktur bagian entertainment." Jelas Sakura.

Sasuke mangangguk-angguk. Ayahnya pun pernah mengatakan hal ini. "Kelebihan dari orang-orang yang telah mencapai puncaknya." Kata Ayahnya, saat dia menanyakan kenapa dia melakukan itu. Dia pun merasa itu sebagai hak dari mereka yang telah berusaha naik sampai ke atas.

"Jadi, mereka kemana?" Tanya Sasuke lagi. Sakura mengecek barang bawaannya. Kemudian, dia berkata.

"Mereka pergi duluan ke lokasi pemotretan. Mereka sepertinya sedang fokus dalam hal ini, sepertinya. Soalnya, bagi mereka, proyek ini menggunakan kemampuan memimpin kak Nade, keahlian bisnis kak Hyou, Keahlian kuliner dan pemasaran kak Momi, dan keahlian fashion kak kage. Mereka senang kalau bisa bekerja sama dalam satu tingkat yang sama. Soalnya, di kantor Kak Nade ada di atas mereka." Jelas Sakura.

Sasuke berpikir sejenak 'Four Season, ya?' "Sakura, apa Kakakmu pernah bilang akan mengambil alih perusahaan animasi Gainax?" Tanya Sasuke. Sakura berpikir sesaat.

"Coba kau tanyakan pada Kak Kage… Dia yang mengurusi bidan entertainment soalnya…" Kata Sakura. Sasuke mengangguk-angguk. "Ayo!!! Kita kesana juga sekarang!!!! Mereka suka uring-uringan kalau sedang menunggu soalnya," Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke. "Kak Yuri... Ayo..." Seru Sakura. Tak lama, Yuri keluar dengan baju terusan berwarna kuning pucat.

Mereka segera keluar dari rumah, lalu bergegas pergi ke tempat yan dimaksud. Itachi mengikuti dari belakang. Dia menyeringai saat mulai mengetahui siapa yang ikut bersama Sasuke. 'Mengantar pacar dan kakaknya ya? Benar-benar tidak seperti Sasuke...'

Sepanjang pengetahuan Itachi, Sasuke bukan tipe yang mau berinteraksi dengan keluarga gadis yang dipacarinya. Mengetahui ini, Itachi makin bersemangat. Bagaimanapun juga, dia selalu beranggapan bahwa adiknya itu tak akan merubah sikap dinginnya, sehingga dijuluki 'Pangeran Es'. Namun, anggapannya telah dimentahkan dengan melihat kejadian ini. Dia masih pendiam, namun sama sekali tidak dingin pada gadis yang bersamanya sekarang.

**Mobil Sasuke.**

"Kita ke daerah mana? Shinjuku?" Tanya Sasuke. Yuri sedang membaca novel, sedangkan Sakura baru saja menelepon Seiji.

Sakura menjawabnya. "Ya!!! Tapi, kita ke daerah utara. Disanalah kakak membangun Restoran..." Kata Sakura. Alis Sasuke naik. Dia tahu tempat itu merupakan sentral 'sesuatu'. Sakura yang melihat ekspresinya tertawa. "Kenapa Sasuke?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa. Tapi, bukannya Daerah Utara Itu... Sentral Penjualan untuk Otaku?" Sakura mengangguk. Sasuke memandangnya bingung. "Bukannya kalian mendirikan Cafe dan Restoran? Kenapa didirikan di tempat dimana orang-orang akan lebih memilih membeli act figure dari pada sekedar minum?"

Sakura tertawa mendengar penyataan Sasuke. Yuri ikut tertawa juga. "Justru itulah sasaran kami. Tema restoran dan cafe kami itu cosplay Cafe And Restaurant. Justru para Otakulah yang kami jaring menjadi pelanggan." Kata Sakura menjelaskan. Sasuke terpana.

"Siapa yang mempunyai ide ini?" Sasuke bertanya. Dia pun tak pernah terpikirkan ide semacam itu. Sakura tersenyum saat ditanya.

"Sakura lah yang memiliki ide itu. Dia melihat bagaimana para Otaku diperlakukan sebagai orang aneh oleh orang-orang disekitarnya. Lalu, dia memberikan ide ini pada Kak Nade. Katanya, 'Coba kita ciptakan cafe dimana para Otaku bisa merasa nyaman dan merasa diterima saat berada di cafe tersebut.' Dia langsung menyetujuinya." Yuri menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan kagum. Sakura bersemu merah karena tatapan Sasuke. Yuri sendiri, melihat mereka dengan senyuman iseng. Sakura salah tingkah, dia memandang ke arah lain. "Hoi, belok kiri." Kata Yuri, sambil mengenakan senyuman isengnya. Sasuke, dengan wajah memerah, belok sesuai perintah Yuri.

Mereka pun tiba di tempat yang dimaksud. Gedung itu, terlihat berbeda dengan lukisan-lukisan karakter anime terkenal. Bahkan, sebelum buka pun, tempat itu sudah dipenuhi oleh para Otaku. Mereka sedang mencari tahu kapan tempat itu dibuka.

Mereka meninggalkan mobil, setelah masuk lewat pintu belakang parkiran tempat itu. Saat masuk, sasuke terpaksa harus mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Dia seakan masuk kedalam dunia lain. Semua dekorasi, mulai dari kasir sampai meja dan kursinya, dipersiapkan untuk membuat Otaku merasa di surga anime.

Mereka segera bertemu dengan Seiji dan Kotaro. Disana juga ada Naruto, Neji, juga Shikamaru. Bahkan ada Kimimaro dan Kabuto. Sasuke mendekati mereka, menyadari bahwa ada yang aneh dengan mereka. Baik Neji maupun Kabuto terlihat terganggu akan sesuatu. Shikamaru menggumamkan 'Kumpulan orang menyusahkan.'

Naruto dan Kimimaro tetap terlihat seperti biasa, walau terlihat berwajah usil. Kotaro dan Seiji sedang mengobrol seru, sesekali tertawa dengan suara yang tidak disukai. Sasuke menyadari keanehan ini. Dia mendekati mereka, bertanya pada Naruto. "Kalian semua kesini juga? Kalian menjadi model juga?" Naruto memandang Sasuke tak percaya.

"Kamu juga jadi model? Kamu tak keberatan? Kita..." Dia melanjutkaan kata-katanya dalam bisikan. Sasuke masih bisa menangkapnya, langsung menuju ke arah Sakura.

"Sakura, apa benar Kita sebagai model harus memakai kostum **wanita** ?" Tanya Sasuke. Sakura memandangnya bingung.

"Bukannya kamu sudah tahu? Kamu, kan sudah mencoba salah satu kostumnya?" ingatan Sasuke kembali ke hari dimana dia diikat dan dipakaikan kostum perempuan. Dia langsung memucat. "Kamu tidak mau ya? Tidak apa-apa kok... Aku bisa mencari model lainnya." Kata Sakura. Namun, dia sedikit kecewa.

Sasuke mengerang pelan. 'Aku sudah keburu menjanjikannya lagi...' "Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya lupa." Katanya, sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Sakura langsung bersemangat. Setelah berbicara sebentar, dia kembali. Kali ini, dia duduk bersama Neji dan Kabuto.

"Tak bisa kabur, ya?" Tanya Neji. Sasuke mengangguk, menghela napas panjang. "Kadang... Saat seperti ini... Aku mengutuk diriku yang terlalu menyayangi Tenten, dan tak mampu menolaknya saat dia memohon." Kata Neji menerawang. Sasuke, merasakan hal yang sama, mengangguk setuju.

"Kabuto-san sendiri, kenapa kamu menuruti keinginan gadis itu?" Tanya Neji, menunjuk Yakumo. Kabuto memandang Yakumo penuh kasih. Namun, dia segera kembali serius.

"...Bagiku, keinginan Nona adalah perintah. Kalau itu adalah keinginan beliau, aku akan melakukannya." Akhirnya dia bicara. Sasuke mengangkat alisnya.

"Kenapa kamu masih memanggilnya 'Nona'? Bukankah kalian sudah bertunangan?" Kabuto hanya terdiam. Sasuke akhirnya angkat suara. "Kamu tahu... Secara tak langsung, kamu telah menyakitinya..." Kabuto memandangnya terbelalak. Dia tidak mengerti bagian mana yang salah.

Kali ini, Nejilah yang berbicara. "Karena kamu memanggilnya seperti itu, kamu telah membuat jarak diantara kalian semakin jauh... Dia menyayangimu, aku tahu dengan sekali lihat saja. Lagipula, kakaknya tidak mempersalahkan hubungan kalian kan?" Neji sudah tahu soal hubungan mereka. Kotaro yang memberi tahukannya saat mereka bertemu.

"Tapi... Aku hanyalah pelayan... Bagaimanapun juga..." Kata-katanya terputus karena Sasuke memotongnya.

"Dengarkan aku. Aku tahu kamu ingin menjaga kehormatan keluarganya... Tapi, kamu tidak menyadari kan? Kalau kamu tetap bersikap seperti ini, orang-orang akan mengira bahwa kamu diikat secara paksa dalam pertunangan ini. Itu akan membuat citra keluarganya buruk." Kata Sasuke. Kabuto berpikir beberapa saat.

"Lalu, aku harus melakukan apa? Yang aku inginkan hanyalah melihat No-Yakumo bahagia... Juga ingin membalas budi keluarga Kurama, yang telah menolong kami..." Katanya. Sasuke mendesah.

"Cobalah hentikan merasa segan mendekatinya. Dia bertunangan denganmu karena dia mencintaimu. Kau pun mencintainya kan?" Kabuto mengangguk dengan wajah memerah. "Kalau kukatakan, dia sekarang sedang menunggumu. Dia menunggumu mendekatinya, merengkuhnya dalam pelukanmu. Kalau kamu memang ingin melihatnya bahagia, kamu harus lepaskan segala hormat itu, setidaknya padanya.

Dia ingin melihatmu sejajar dengannya, bukan setingkat dibawahnya. Dia ingin kamu melakukan semua yang dia minta, bukan karena kewajiban sebagai pelayan. Tetapi, sebagai kekasih yang mencintainya." Kata Sasuke. Kabuto tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

Dia kemudian bertanya lagi. "Aku harus mulai dari mana? Aku sebenarnya agak kurang paham dalam hubungan semacam ini..." Sasuke tersenyum.

"Hentikan panggilan 'Nona' itu, denga segala rasa hormat itu. Lalu, cobalah tidak membungkuk saat dia memanggilmu. Namun, pertama-tama kamu harus minta maaf. Minta maaf karena selama ini kamu selalu menjaga jarak dengannya, padahal kamu ingin dekat dengannya." Jawab Sasuke. Kabuto berpikir untuk sesaat.

Dia kemudian beranjak pergi. Dia pergi menemui Yakumo. "Kamu ahli sekali soal wanita, ya..." Kata Neji pada Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya angkat bahu. "Aku sebenarnya bukan sekali dua kali dekat dengan wanita. Lagipula, aku belajar itu dari kakakku." Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara isak tangis. Mereka semua mendekati tempat dimana Kabuto mengajak Yakumo bicara.

Disana, ada Yakumo yang memeluk Kabuto sambil menangis. Kabuto sendiri, sedang sibuk menenangkannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke? Kau tadi terlihat berbicara dengan Kabuto." Tanya Kimimaro. Sasuke menceritakan apa yang terjadi. "Hoo... Begitu toh... Yah, kupikir ada apa... Terima kasih Sasuke, kau sudah membantu kami." Sasuke mengerti dan mengangguk.

"Maaf... Sa-aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah ya?" Tanya Kabuto. Yakumo kini sudah tenang, namun masih membenamkan wajahnya di tubuh Kabuto. Dia tetap diam, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kabuto. "Maafkan saya.... Saya pikir..." Kata-kata Kabuto terputus saat Yakumo mencium bibirnya.

Setelah sekitar beberapa lama, mereka memutus ciuman itu untuk menghirup udara. Yakumo memandang Kabuto. "Kau tahu... Aku sempat hilang harapan tadi... Mengira kamu memang tak punya perasaan yang sama denganku... sehingga tidak menolak saat kamu mengenalkanku sebagai 'Nona'-mu itu... Terima kasih, Kabuto-kun..." Dia mengistirahatkan kepalanya di pundak Kabuto.

Kabuto langsung menahannya. Saat dia memandangnya bingung, dia menjawab dengan bisikan. "Na-nanti ada yang lihat. Aku tidak terbiasa begini, dan di depan umum..." Wajahnya memerah. Yakumo tertawa.

"Kamu malu kalau kita bermesraan di tempat umum?" Kabuto mengangguk. "Ini wajar, Kabuto-kun... Semua pasangan yang telah bertunangan memang biasa begini..." kata Yakumo.

"A-aku sama sekali tidak tahu tentang hal semacam ini... Bisa dibilang, Ini pengalaman pertamaku menjalin hubungan dekat dengan wanita..." Katanya mengaku. Yakumo tersenyum. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Kabuto.

"Tenang saja, Kabuto-kun... Aku akan mengajarimu... Hihihi..." Suara Yakumo terdengar menggoda. Kabuto mengangguk polos. Sebelum yang lain sempat melihat hal selanjutnya, Kotaro perlahan menutup pintu ruangannya.

"Tontonan sudah selesai… Ayo, kita mulai ganti kostum. Mereka segera bergerak sesuai instruksi. Para model dan yang memakaikan kostum segera menuju ruang ganti. Sasuke masuk ke ruang ganti bersama Sakura. Tak lama, Yakumo dan Kabuto masuk bersama mereka. Mereka memang berbagi satu ruang ganti berdua. Sakura ingin menanyakan tentang yang terjadi tadi, tapi Sasuke menahannya.

Mereka memakai baju ala maid. Kabuto dipilihkan baju baju maid berwarna abu-abu, sedangkan Sasuke memilih baju maid berwarna biru. Tiba-tiba, terdengar teriakan dan penolakan dari ruangan lain. Sasuke mendengarkan dari balik tembok. "Apa ini? Kita juga harus memakai pakaian dalamnya!!!???" Sebelum Sasuke sempat bereaksi, dia merasakan sesuatu yang tajam menusuk lengannya.

Dia menengok. Kabuto telah jatuh dalam pelukan Yakumo yang menyeringai. Dia mencari Sakura, menemukannya sedang keluar, mengobrol dengan kakaknya. Lalu, dia melihat Momiji, dengan senjata tiup di tangannya. Dia mencabut jarum yang menusuknya. "Sial..." Kesadarannya mulai lenyap. Hal terakhir yang dia ingat adalah wajah stoic Momiji, yang mendekat padanya.

Sasuke terbangun dengan kepala melayang. Dia terdiam beberapa saat, memfokuskan pandangannya. Dia memandang sekeliling dan langsung bagkit dari tempatnya berbaring. "Sudah bangun, putri tidur?" dia menengok ke arah suara itu.

Seorang pria berdiri di tak jauh dari tempatnya tertidur. Dia menyibakkan rambut biru muda sebahunya. Dia memakai kaos oblong, dengan jaket disampirkan di meja bar. Sasuke baru sadar bahwa dia dibaringkan di depan bar. Dia segera melihat pakaiannya. Dia telah memakai baju maid yang diberikan Sakura.

Dia melihat sekeliling. Dia melihat sekumpulan lelaki yang tadi masuk ke ruang ganti yang berbeda beda bersamanya, minus Kotaro dan Kimimaro. Neji dan Naruto memakai baju ala putri raja, Neji, dengan baju putri Kaisar jepang, sedangkan Naruto dengan baju putri bangsawan inggris. Naruto dipakaikan wig pirang dengan model kuncir buntut kuda.

Shikamaru memakai baju kelasi, seperti pada anime terkenal yang sempat booming. Lelaki itu menyodorkan gelas pada Sasuke. "Minumlah. Itu resep spesial buatanku sendiri. Perkenalkan, aku Suigetsu, pekerja disini." Kata lelaki bernama Suigetsu. Sasuke langsung meminum minuman itu.

Dia terkejut saat merasakan cairan yang masuk dalam tenggorokannya. "Cocktail?" Dia yang telah menghadiri berbagai pesta perusahaan ayahnya, telah terbiasa meminum minuman alkohol. Namun, cocktail bukanlah sesuatu yang biasa ditemukan di restoran biasa.

"Corpse Reviver. Absinthe, Gin, jus lemon, Cointreau dan Lillet blanc yang dicampur. Bagaimana, sudah bangkit dari 'kematian'mu?" Suigetsu memainkan juggler dengan santai. Sasuke agak terbatuk. Walau terbiasa minum, bukan berarti dia peminum. Dan minuman yang digunakan dalam cocktail itu agak keras baginya.

"Sudah… Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa ada bar di restoran yang dikhususkan untuk Otaku?" Tanya Sasuke. Suigetsu tertawa mendengarnya.

"Memangnya, kau pikir tempat ini hanya untuk Otaku? Daerah ini daerah yang diciptakan untuk hobiis. Mereka yang mempunyai selera unik, seperti penggemar Anime, Gothic, Trend-setter unik ala Shinjuku, juga masih banyak lagi... Ini adalah tempat, dimana bahkan cross-dresser dan Okama diperlakukan selayaknya orang normal." Jawab Suigetsu. Dia tersenyum, memamerkan barisan gigi tajamnya.

Sasuke segera mencerna kata-kata Suigetsu. "Lalu, hubungannya dengan bar ini?" Suigetsu geleng-geleng kepala mendengarnya.

"Kebanyakan dari pekerja kantoran sekarang adalah termasuk dalam 'Bagian Sini'... mereka, diam-diam adalah Otaku. Dan tentu saja, tidak aneh bila menyediakan bar untuk mereka, kan? Mereka, kalau tidak sedang menggeluti hobi mereka, pasti pergi minum-minum. Justru ini yang direkomendasi oleh pengisi angket yang kami sebarkan.." Kata Suigetsu. Dia kembali meramu beberapa minuman.

Kotaro dan Kimimaro datang ke bar. Setidaknya, Sasuke mengira mereka Kotaro dan Kimimaro. Mereka memakai pakaian gothic. Kimimaro gothic murni, sedangkan Kotaro gothic lolita. Dengan dandanan serba hitam dan serba pink itu, sulit mengenali wajah mereka. Baru saat mereka bicaralah, Sasuke yakin mereka adalah Kimimaro dan Kotaro.

"Long Island Iced Tea. Hei, sudah bangun, Uchiha-san?" Tanya Kimimaro, setelah memesan pada Suigetsu. Sasuke mengangguk.

"The Last Word. Eh, kau tidak memberikannya sesuatu yang aneh kan, Suigetsu-san? Aku tidak ingin dia mabuk sebelum sesi foto dimulai." Kata Kotaro. Sasuke memberinya pandangan kesal karena dianggap tidak dapat minum.

"Aku terbiasa minum, walau bukan peminum. Aku bisa bertahan kalau hanya segini." Jawabnya. Kotaro memberinya pandangan 'Aku-tidak-menanggung'.

Suigetsu berkata. "Dia benar, Kotaro. Aku memberinya Corpse Reviver dan dia hanya terbatuk sedikit. Nih, Long Island Iced Tea dan The Last Word pesanan kalian. Untuk yang lainnya, apa sebaiknya kusiapkan punch? Atau yang sama sekali non alkohol?" Dia menyodorkan pesanan masing-masing.

Kotaro berpikir sejenak setelah menenggak minumannya. "Sebaiknya yang non alkohol dulu. Setelah sesi selesai, beri mereka punch. Sebenarnya sih, terserah... Tapi, aku tidak bertanggung jawab kalau terjadi sesuatu." Kimimaro juga menyetujui hal itu.

Suigetsu mengangguk. Tak lama, Yakumo dan Tayuya datang. "Kalian… Minum kok tidak mengajak… Kir Royale satu." Kata Tayuya, sambil duduk disebelah Kimimaro.

"Tolong Keyser satu~. Hei, Uchiha-san!!! Sudah sadar rupanya?" Yakumo menyapa Sasuke. Dia kemudian duduk di sebelah Tayuya. Mereka segera mendapat pesanannya, dan mulai menyesap minuman tersebut. "Kabu-kun masih belum sadar. Sebenarnya, apa sih yang dipakai kakak bernama Momiji itu?" Tanya Yakumo pada Kotaro.

Dia terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab. "Sepertinya, itu obat yang dulu kupakai saat kabur dari kejaran Yakuza. Aku menceritakannya, beberapa hari kemudian dia mengabariku bahwa dia sudah menemukan komposisi bahan yang kupakai. Yang kutahu, itu jadi favoritnya." Jawabnya, sambil menghabiskan gelas ketiga minuman pesanannya.

Sasuke melotot padanya. "Jawab aku. APA yang kalian lakukan sampai harus membius kami?" Bahkan tatapannya mampu membuat seorang bos berandalan ciut nyalinya.

Kotaro, yang tidak terpengaruh, hanya tertawa. "Oke, Sorry. Tapi, kalian tak akan mau kalau kami memintanya, secara halus maupun kasar. Kamu mau tahu?" Sasuke mengangguk. "Kami membius kalian supaya bawahan Kak Kage dapat mengganti pakaian dalam kalian, dengan yang lebih 'manis'. Kalian tak akan mau kalau disuruh, karena itu kami membius kalian." Jawabnya, seakan itu bukan apa-apa.

Namun tidak bagi Sasuke. Dia segera mengangkat roknya, membuat Tayuya dan Yakumo bersemu, dan Suigetsu berusaha untuk tidak tertawa. Dia terdiam atas pemandangan yang dia lihat. Suigetsu mengomentarinya, membuatnya tersadar. "Kau tahu, pemandangan ini akan sangat menggoda kalau kau adalah wanita." Sasuke segera menurunkan roknya.

Dia menatap pada Kotaro dengan tatapan yang sanggup membuat orang biasa kecing di celana. Tapi, semua orang disana sudah terbiasa dengan hal semacam itu. Jadi, mereka hanya tertawa melihatnya. "KALIAN...." Dia bersiap untuk mengamuk, tapi Kotaro menahannya.

"Tenanglah. Aku akan memberi alasan bagus," Sasuke menghela napas beberapa kali. Lalu, dia duduk tenang. "Tema pemotretan adalah 'cross-dresser'. Artinya, seorang lelaki dan perempuan yang mengenakan pakaian berkebalikan dengan jenis kelaminnya. Dan adalah suatu KEHARUSAN bagi seorang cross-dresser untuk mengenakan pakaian itu, sampai ke pakaian dalamnya. Karena itulah, kami terpaksa membius kalian, karena kalian pasti menolak hal ini.

Namun, kesan pertama adalah sesuatu yang krusial bagi kepopuleran tempat ini. Dan para orang yang kita targetkan, sebenarnya adalah sekumpulan orang sangat teliti soal hobi mereka. Mereka akan mengecap kami buruk kalau mereka melihat model iklan kami melewatkan hal penting semacam ini. Inti utama dari seorang cross-dresser adalah 'berubah sempurna menjadi seorang yang yang berlainan jenis'. Jadi, kamu mengerti kenapa kami terpaksa membius kalian kan?"

Sasuke, dengan berat hati mengangguk. Suigetsu menyodorkan minuman di gelas wine pada Sasuke. "Apa ini? Bagaimana cara membuatnya?" Sasuke teralihkan oleh minuman yang ada di hadapannya. Minuman itu berwarna hitam kemerahan, dengan irisan jeruk dan lemon di atasnya.

Suigetsu tersenyum senang, karena seseorang tertarik dengan minumannya. "Dark Side. Red Wine dan Coke dicampur, lalu diberi irisan jaruk dan lemon. Ini," Katanya sambil menunjukkan minuman yang diminumnya, "Adalah Mimosa. Dari sparkling wine dan jus jeruk." Dia menenggak minuman itu.

Segera setelah mereka minum, yang lain segera terbangun. Setelah semua tersadar, Suigetsu memberi mereka punch. Mereka minum sambil mendengar penjelasan Kotaro. Mereka, akhirnya setuju dengan kondisi itu. Shikamaru bertanya pada Kotaro. "Kau bilang semua orang kan? Apa para wanita juga?" semua memandang Kotaro. Dia menyeringai.

"Tentu saja..." Dia mendekat ke arah mereka. Mereka semua tahu apa yang akan dikatakannya, namun tetap berdebar-debar. Mereka semua bersemu merah. Dia maju sampai cukup dekat untuk berbisik. Untungnya, baik Tayuya dan Yakumo sudah pergi setelah mereka sadar, sehingga dia bisa mempermainkannya. "Kau tahu, mereka juga hanya memakai boxer." Dia berbisik.

Beberapa yang masih polos, seperti Kabuto dan Naruto langsung mimisan. Mereka yang sudah lebih dewasa, seperti Sasuke, wajahnya bersemu semerah tomat. Sedangkan, para lelaki yang telah dewasa sepenuhnya, seperti Kotaro dan Kimimaro hanya menyeringai. 'Mengusili mereka memang menyenangkan.'

Sebelum mereka sempat menenangkan diri, lepas dari imajinasi kotor mereka, para gadis datang keluar dari ruang ganti. Mereka memakai kostum para tokoh animasi terkenal. Dan, entah disengaja atau tidak, mereka memakai baju terbuka atau agak ketat. Naruto dan Kabuto pingsan karena mimisan parah. Bahkan beberapa ikut lemas karena kekurangan darah.

Setelah mereka tersadar kembali dan mendapatkan perawatan, sesi foto pun dimulai. Mereka berfoto sesuai tema masing-masing, lalu berempat, sesuai pasangannya. Sasuke dan Sakura berfoto bersama pasangan Yuri-Kotaro. Saat mereka akan berpose, Kagerou menahannya. "Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hmm... Kalau yang jadi pelanggan sama, agak membosankan... Sebentar, aku cari orang dulu." Sambil berkata seperti itu, dia keluar. Mereka menunggu sambil mengobrol. Sakura melihat Sasuke yang agak pucat bertanya.

"Sasuke, kamu tidak apa-apa? Kamu terlihat pucat..." Dia meletakkan tangannya di kening Sasuke. Sasuke, sedikit memerah, menggeleng.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sakura. Hanya saja, aku khawatir, jangan-jangan yang diajak kemari adalah seseorang yang kukenal, seperti kakakku. Aku tidak ingin dilihat dengan pakaian semacam ini..." Kata Sasuke. Dia tertunduk. Sakura mengelus kepalanya.

"Tenanglah... Kemungkinan untuk itu kecil, kok," Kata Sakura, menenangkan Sasuke. "Ngomong-ngomong, kamu punya kakak?" Tanya Sakura Sakura yang tertarik akan topik itu.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Namanya Itachi. Umurnya 21 tahun. Dia sekarang sedang libur kuliah dari Harfard. Dia punya hobi memotret dan pergi ke tempat-tempat yang menurutnya unik dan menarik. Dia..." Kata-katanya terputus saat melihat orang yang dibawa masuk Kagerou.

"Dia kenapa, Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura penasaran karena Sasuke tiba-tiba terdiam. Sasuke tiba-tiba memucat sepucat hantu.

Tangannya yang gemetaran menunjuk ke arah orang yang baru saja masuk, yang kini menyeringai lebar pada Sasuke. "D-Dia... Ada disini..." Sakura menengok. Di tempat Sasuke menunjuk, berdiri seorang pria berambut hitam panjang yang dikuncir.

Dia mengenakan kaos hitam dengan lambang kipas, lambang keluarga Uchiha, kata Sasuke, dibalik vest biru tuanya. Badannya tegap dan berotot, namun langsing. Namun, yang paling menunjukkan bahwa dia kakak Sasuke adalah tatapan tajam dan agak dingin, mirip tatapan Sasuke saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Namun, mata itu kini menunjukkan keusilan di dalamnya.

"Wah-wah... Tak kusangka, Sasu-chan punya hobi semacam ini... kalau ibu dan ayah mendengar, bagaimana ya?" Lelaki bernama Itachi itu mendekat. Sasuke mundur selangkah setiap kali dia maju selangkah. Sakura ingin menolong, tapi Seiji menahannya.

"Ini angle yang bagus. Ekspresi sangat alami yang kucari dari tadi. Biarkan, toh kita bisa melakukan sesuatu kalau lelaki itu macam-macam, kan?" Kata Seiji saat Sakura bertanya Kenapa. Mereka semua kini memandangi kejadian ini dengan takjub. Sasuke sang pangeran es, yang mungkin tak gentar melawan berandalan bisa begitu ketakutan di hadapan lelaki itu.

Sasuke terus berusaha mundur, hingga punggungnya menabrak dinding restoran. Dia berusaha menghindar ke samping, namun kedua tangan Itachi menahannya. Mereka saling tatap beberapa saat. "Ayah pasti akan terkejut melihat ini." Mendengar itu, Sasuke makin pucat.

Seiji mengambil kesempatan ini untuk memfoto mereka sebanyak-banyaknya. Sakura yang tidak bisa menahan dirinya, berlari ke arah mereka. Dia mendorong tangan Itachi, dan berdiri diantara Sasuke dengan kakaknya. "Ini tidak seperti yang terlihat, Itachi-san." Katanya dengan penuh ketegasan. Sasuke menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik Sakura.

Semua yang melihat ini berpikir bahwa mereka seperti sedang melihat adegan drama, dimana tokoh wanita yang sedang diganggu orng jahat dilindungi oleh seorang ksatria. Semua terdiam, dan ruangan menjadi hening. Itachi yang tak bisa menahan diri lagi, tertawa lepas. Sasuke dan semua orang, kecuali kakak-kakak Sakura, hanya bisa terdiam.

"Kau ini... Mestinya bisa lebih lama lagi, kan?" Suara Nadeshiko membuat perhatian mereka tertuju padanya. "Saat kami beritahu untuk apa dia diajak, dia bertanya apa ada seorang lelaki bernama Sasuke. kami memberitahunya. Dia lalu bilang bahwa dia punya ide usil. Kami sih, hanya mengikuti saja." Jelas Nadeshiko.

Mereka semua menghela napas, terutama Sasuke. "Kau kaget ya? Makanya, beri tahu kami kalau kamu sedang melakukan sesuatu... Kau tahu, kadang ibu khawatir akan keselamatanmu... Dasar, bocah ini..." Itachi berkata, sambil mengetuk kening Sasuke dengan du jari. Sasuke hanya diam saja.

"Kakak sendiri, kenapa ada disini?" Tanya Sasuke. Itachi menunjuk kamera yang tergantung di lehernya.

"Mencari gambar yang unik. Karena distrik ini terkenal eksentriks, aku datang mencari gambar yang unik. Dan memang banyak objek unik untuk difoto. Saat aku sedang asyik memfoto, mereka datang padaku dan menawariku untuk jadi model mereka." Katanya, sambil menunjuk Nadeshiko cs.

Sasuke mengangguk-angguk. Dia tahu kebiasaan kakaknya, dan tahu bahwa bukan hal aneh kalau menemukan dia di areal ini. Dia tidak menyadari Itachi yang diam-diam menghela napas. 'Untung saja dia percaya...' Pikirnya dalam hati.

Mereka kembali dalam aktivitas mereka. Kegiatan ini manjadi lebih cepat karena bantuan Itachi. Sasuke agak terkejut mengetahui Itachi mengetahui tentang beberapa hal tentang apa yang disebut 'cross-dresser' itu. Rupanya, itu juga adalah studi lepas kelompok kuliahnya. Dia kuliah psikologi disana. Baginya, bisnis adalah sesuatu yang mengalir secara alami dalam darahnya, dan dia benar. Dia segera mengetahui semua seluk-beluk bisnis seakan dia pernah melakukan itu sebelumnya.

Setelah mereka berganti baju lagi, (ada sedikit kehebohan saat mereka berusaha melepas pakaian dalamnya.) mereka berkumpul di dekat bar. Dua sosok muncul dari dapur yang belum dilihat oleh mereka sebelumnya. Seorang wanita berambut merah berkacamata dan seorang lelaki berambut oranye besar, bahkan lebih tinggi dari Chouji, datang membawa berbagai makanan dengan troli besar.

Nadeshiko berdehem, mendapat perhatian mereka. "Kenalkan, mereka adalah kepala koki disini. Karin Himura dan Juugo Himura. Mereka akan mengepalai semua kegiatan masak-memasak disini. Dan kuperkenalkan lagi, Suigetsu Hozuki, bartender dan orang yang memutuskan minuman apa yang akan masuk dalam menu restoran kita." Kata Nadeshiko, memperkenalkan para orang tadi. Lelaki bernama Juugo itu menunduk, sedangkan wanita bernama Karin itu segera sibuk menempatkan makanan di meja, tak menggubris Nadeshiko.

"Kami sibuk, Nade-san. Kami masih harus membereskan dapur, belum lagi masih belum membereskan beberapa barang yang masih belum diberskan. Basa-basinya nanti saja." Kata Karin segera setelah menempatkan makanan. Juugo hanya mengankat bahu saat mereka memberinya pandangan penuh tanda tanya.

"Dia itu perfeksionis. Dia tak akan tenang sebelum semuanya beres, sesuai keinginannya," Suigetsu berkata, setelah Karin menarik Juugo pergi. "Aku masih heran kenapa Juugo bisa bertahan dengannya, bahkan menikahi wanita cerewet itu." Dia berkata sambil mulai makan.

Mereka pun segera makan. Tak lama setelahnya, Juugo datang, mendorong Karin yang masih bertahan untuk pergi ke dapur. Dia mulai bertengkar, atau lebih tepatnya, Karin berteriak-teriak, semantara Juugo hanya diam. Kemudian, Juugo menutup mulut Karin.

Karin akan meledak marah, saat Juugo mencium keningnya. "Tenanglah. Kau bisa sakit karena terlalu lelah." Wajah mereka hanya beberapa inchi terpisah saat dia berkata. Hanya dengan itu, Karin terdiam. Juugo mengelus kepala Karin, lalu menuntunnya ke salah satu kursi kosong. Mereka menyadari, mata Karin tidak lepas dari Juugo. Dia sedikit memerah saat Juugo kembali menciumnya, kini di pipi, sebelum duduk di sebelahnya.

Mereka kembali pada aktivitas mereka, namun dalam kepala mereka, mereka kagum akan kemampuan Juugo menahan Karin. Semua lelaki seangkatan dengan Sasuke, berpikir cara apa yang telah dilakukan Juugo sampai membuat wanita keras kepala dan emosian itu tenang.

Akhirnya, kegiatan hari itu selesai juga. Saat Sasuke sedang bersiap-siap untuk pulang, Nadeshiko cs. Mendatanginya. "Ada apa, kakak-kakak?" Tanya Sasuke, berusaha sopan.

Nadeshiko maju. "Ini baru saja dimulai, bocah," Sasuke memberikannya pandangan bingung. "Jangan kau kira ini sudah selesai, bocah sial. Sebelum kau membuktikan bahwa niatanmu itu tulus, kami tak akan berhenti mengerjaimu." Sasuke mendesah panjang.

"Niatku tulus. Kau bilang tidak akan berhenti sebelum aku membuktikan niatku kan? Aku akan membuat kalian percaya, sampai memohon maaf padaku karena telah tidak mempercayaiku." Katanya penuh tekad.

Kagerou akan menyeruak dengan marah, namun Momiji menahannya. Setelah tenang, dia angkat suara. "Jadi... Itu jawabanmu? Begitu... Kau menantang kami rupanya... Baiklah... Berarti, kami bisa berbuat sesuka kami, kan?"

Sasuke mengangguk, namun merasakn bulu tengkuknya berdiri. Mereka menyeringai seram, bahkan sampai membuat Sasuke merinding. "Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa lagi, Uchiha. Kami memiliki beberapa hal yang harus direncanakan. Nikmatilah kedamaian mu yang sesaat ini." Kata Hyouga, sebelum mereka berempat pergi. Sasuke menghela napas, dia terduduk lemas.

Itachi masuk tak lama setelah mereka keluar. "Aku sudah mendengar dari lelaki bernama Kotaro. Jadi... Kamu melawan mereka demi gadis itu? Benar-benar diluar dirimu, Sasuke." Dia duduk menghadap ke arah Sasuke.

Dia menatap langit-langit. "Aku sendiri tidak mengerti. Biasanya, aku segera mundur setelah mengetahui ini... Namun, senyumnya seakan membuatku merasa semua ini layak dilakukan. Seakan, seulas senyumnya mampu membayar segala jerih payahku. Dan aku ingin terus bersamanya, menatap mata emeraldnya, menyaksikan tawanya, mendengar senandung suaranya.

Aku terbius, oleh segala yang ada pada dirinya. Ingin merenkuhnya dalam pelukku saat dia bersedih, ingin menjaganya saat dia terlelap. Ingin tetap melihatnya dalam kebahagiaan, dan menjaga agar senyum indahnya tetap terjaga. Baru kali ini aku begitu menginginkan seseorang, hanya karena dia adalah dia, bukan karena dia adalah sesuatu." Kata Sasuke.

Itachi terpana. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke akan berkata seperti itu. Dia lalu tersenyum. "Kau jatuh cinta padanya. Jangan menolak, bahkan orang bodoh pun dapat melihatnya dengan jelas." Sasuke tidak menjawab.

"Aku... Akan bersiap-siap... Aku tak tahu apa yang ada di kepala mereka. Tapi, yang pasti mereka tak akan membiarkan aku keluar secara utuh." Kata Sasuke, berdiri dan melangkah gontai. Itachi menahannya.

Dia menghela napas. "Baiklah, aku akan membantumu," Katanya. Sasuke menatapnya tak percaya. "Kau lupa, bagaimana usahaku sampai bisa bertunangan dengan Yugito? Kau tidak lupa 'Duo Muscle' itu kan?" Sasuke teringat akan tunangan kakaknya, Yugito Nii. Dia anak angkat dari pegulat legendaris, Shadow lightning, juga saudara angkat dari pegulat yang terkenal seaentaro dunia, Killer Bee, yang juga dikenal sebagai Longhorn Ox.

Untuk alasan yang samalah kenapa kakaknya sekarang berotot. Kalau orang yang dikenalnya, tidak bertemu dengannya tiga tahun terakhir ini, mungkin dia tak akan mengenali Itachi sekarang. Dia dulu lebih terlihat seperti wanita cantik daripada lelaki tampan. Kulit putih agak pucat, wajah halus dan sangat cantik, rambut panjang dan tubuh langsingnya, sering membuat orang salah sangka.

Namun, sebagian besar dari itu telah hilang. Kulitnya sekarang lebih gelap. Walau tetap langsing dan berwajah halus, keduanya telah berbentuk lebih melelaki. Sekarang, mungkin orang lebih meliahtnya sebagai seorang model lelaki tampan, dari pada seorang wanita.

"Baiklah, aku mendengarkanmu. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanya Sasuke. Itachi membisikkan beberapa hal. Dia mengangguk-angguk.

"Sisanya, akan kuajari mulai besok. Namun, camkan hal itu baik-baik. Itu adalah dasar utama untuk membuat mereka percaya padamu." Kata Itachi. Sasuke, mendapat semangat baru, menyambar kunci mobilnya dengan senyum penuh semangat. Mereka meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Sasuke, tunggu!!!" Suara Sakura membuatnya berbalik. "Anu, terima kasih... Kamu mau menyanggupi permintaanku untuk menjadi model..." Dia mencium pipi Sasuke. Dia melambai, sebelum pergi dengan wajah memerah. Dalam diri Sasuke, muncul api tekad yang membara.

Dia memandang ke langit. "Aku akan membuat mereka mempercayaiku, Sakura. Tunggulah." dia segera memasuki mobil, dan melaju pergi. Kotaro yang melihat itu menyeringai.

"Kenapa, Kota-kun?" Tanya Yuri. Kekasihnya hanya tertawa kecil. "Ukh... Jawab aku dong..." Dia merengut. Kotaro mengelus kepalanya, lalu menciumnya.

"Sepertinya, dia tidak menyerah. Ini jadi semakin menarik saja..." Dia lalu memberi tahu Yuri. Dia memandang tempat dimana mobil Sasuke berada beberapa saat lalu.

"Kuharap, dia benar-benar bertahan... Sepertinya, Sakura juga tertarik padanya..." Kata Yuri. Kotaro memeluknya, kemudian mnciumnya lagi.

"Kami cukup berharap padamu, Sasuke. Jangan kecewakan kami. Atau aku akan membalasmu berkali-kali lipat."

Wai!!!!! Apa yang akan dialami Sasuke? Apa yang direncanakan kakak-kakak Sakura? Apa yang akan diajarkan Itachi? Tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya....

Untuk data tentang cocktail, silakan cari di Wikipedia... Itu asli lho.

Bye!!!!!

Baka Tantei Seishiro Amane sign out.


	9. evil's plan

Summary: Sakura adalah seorang murid cantik, cerdas dan enerjik. Tak heran kalau semua murid, termasuk Sasuke si jenius jatuh hati padanya. Yang Sasuke tidak tahu, adalah setiap 'permata' pasti dijaga dengan ketat. Apakah Sasuke dapat melewati semua halangan untuk memenangkan hati Sakura?

Warning: AU dan OOC, terutama Ino ama Hinata. Kyuubi bakal jadi kakak Naruto. Juga ada beberapa OC buat perkembangan cerita

Hai semua~ bagaimana kabarnya?

Akhirnya, sampe chapter 9 juga...

Makasih atas dukungannya...

Oke, chapter 6 dimulai...!

Baka Tantei seishiro amane present...

FALLING FOR CHERRY BLOSSOM

CHAPTER 6: EVIL'S PLAN

**Sebelumnya...**

Kuharap, dia benar-benar bertahan... Sepertinya, Sakura juga tertarik padanya..." Kata Yuri. Kotaro memeluknya, kemudian menciumnya lagi.

"Kami cukup berharap padamu, Sasuke. Jangan kecewakan kami. Atau aku akan membalasmu berkali-kali lipat."

Kagerou mengetuk keidaman Sakura. Hari ini, beberapa hari setelah pemotretan, adalah persiapan festival, sehingga Sakura tidak melakukan latihan pagi bersama klub bela diri cina-nya. 'Semoga Sakura belum berangkat.' Pikirnya. Seperti yang diduga, yang membukakan pintu adalah Sakura.

"Kak kage? Ayo, masuk....! Ada urusan penting ya, sampai datang pagi-pagi sekali?" Sakura bertanya saat mereka masuk. Kagerou hanya menghela napas. Sakura segera menyiapkan teh untuknya. Kagerou baru menjawab setelah Sakura kembali, dan duduk setelah menaruh cangkir berisi teh dihadapannya.

"Tidak, bukan hal yang sepenting itu, kok. Aku kemari untuk menaruh mobil saja, soalnya aku ada janji bertemu Kotarou... Dia memiliki beberapa permintaan yang ditujukan padaku... Yah, aku yang menjanjikannya sih..." Katanya, sambil menyesap teh. Sakura mengangguk-angguk.

"Sebaiknya kakak kesana saja... Dia sudah bangun kok. Dia baru saja membangunkan kak Yuri tadi..." Sakura menyarankan. Kagerou terdiam sejenak. Dia lalu meminum habis tehnya.

"Oke! Aku akan kesana! Sampai jumpa, Sakura-hime...!" Dia bergegas pergi. Sakura hanya tertawa mendengar panggilan 'Sakura-hime'. Dia membereskan cangkir, mencucinya, lalu segera membuatkan sarapan untuk yang lain.

Kagerou berlari kecil menuju rumah Kotaro. Sesampainya disana, dia bermaksud untuk langsung masuk, namun dia teringat sesuatu. Dia berhenti tepat di depan pintu rumah Kotaro. Dia masih ingat hal yang terjadi saat terakhir kali dia masuk tanpa pemberitahuan terlebih dulu. 'Hampir saja lupa... Huff... Untung aku ingat... Kalau tidak...' Dia merinding meningatnya.

Dia lalu mengetuk pintu rumah itu. Dari dalam, terdengar bunyi-bunyi sesuatu yang bergerak. Dari pendengaran Kagerou, dapat disimpulkan, seakan-akan seluruh ruangan di balik pintu itu bergerak. Mau tak mau, dia menghelan napas lega, karena dia tidak langsung masuk ke dalam. Tak lama setelah bunyi-bunyi itu reda, pintu terbuka.

Kotaro berdiri di depan pintu. Dia hanya mengenakan kaos singlet dan celana jeans tua yang warnanya sudah tidak jelas lagi, karena banyaknya bekas noda yang menempel. Dia memegang lap yang berbau minyak di tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang pistol. "Err... Untuk apa membawa pistol?" Tanya Kagerou gugup. Dia segera menyembunyikannya.

Dia lalu tersenyum lebar, sedikit salah tingkah. "Ahh.... Aku sedang membersihkan sebagian koleksiku. Ayo, kita bicara di dalam." Dia mengajak Kagerou masuk. Saat masuk, Kagerou baru melihat jelas pistol yang sekarang diselipkan di kantong belakang jeans Kotaro. Dia menariknya.

"Ini... Colt?" Tanya Kagerou, memperhatikan pistol yang saat ini ada ditangannya. Dia membaca di kode paten di moncong pistol itu. 'tahun 1902... Pistol tua, toh.'

Kotaro mengangguk. "M1911 Colt. Pistol yang cukup tua, sebenarnya. Dia sudah tidak dipakai lagi sebagai senjata kedua tentara... Tapi, masih cukup terkenal. Itu, salah satu dari isi permintaanku." Kagerou memandangnya sesaat, lalu mengangguk.

Mereka masuk ke ruang tengah. Kagerou terpana melihat apa yang terjajar disana. 'Gila! Aku memang tahu dia maniak soal begini, tapi aku baru tahu kalau dia punya koleksi sebanyak ini!' Disana, tersusun secara teratur, berbagai macam senjata api. Mulai dari pistol, sampai senapan sniper. "Bagaimana cara mengurus izinnya sih? Lagipula, bagaimana kau bisa diizinkan mempunyai senjata sebanyak ini?"

Kotaro tersenyum lebar, memamerkan barisan giginya. "Itulah gunanya kalau kenalan baik kita adalah kepala kepolisian negara... Soal izinnya, karena aku bisa menembak lebih baik dari setengah pasukan SWAT mereka, kepala unit mereka memintaku melatih mereka. Dan sebagai bonusnya, aku dapat izin khusus." Kagerou hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

Dia duduk di salah satu kursi. "Kau bisa disangka teroris lho... menyimpan senjata sebanyak ini di rumah..." Dia berkata, sambil menaruh pistol yang dia pegang di jejeran pistol di hadapannya.

Kotaro tersenyum. "Paman Mitokado juga bilang begitu. Makanya, dia menawarkan aku untuk menyimpan sebagian senjata ini di gudang senjata kepolisian. Tapi, tempat pajang disini jadi kosong kalau aku mengirimnya..." Dia menjawab. Kagerou mengangguk-angguk.

"Jadi, karena itu kamu memintaku untuk membuat model senjata-senjata ini?" Kotaro mengangguk. Dia menghela napas. 'Dasar... Dia memang bocah spesial... Bisa-bisanya diizinkan memakai tempat penyimpanan kepolisian negara sebagai gudang senjata koleksinya... Bahkan, memanggil kepala Kepolisian Negara, Mitokado Homura, dengan sesantai itu.... Dia kan, salah satu dari 3 orang paling berpengaruh di negara ini...'

Dia lalu mengeluarkan kamera polaroid, pengukur dan timbangan kecil, juga catatan dari tas besar yang sedari tadi dibawanya. "Oke. Kau ingin model, ukuran dan beratnya sama kan? Bawa semua yang ingin kau buat imitasinya," Kotaro segera menyerahkan barang yang diinginkan satu persatu. Kagerou teringat sesuatu. "Bagaimana sekolahmu?" Dia hanya memandang Kotaro. "Oh... Kamu minta ijin, ya?" Dia mengangguk.

Mereka mulai bekerja dalam diam. Kagerou memfoto, mengukur dan menimbang senjata itu satu-persatu. Setelah beberapa saat, beberap orang berseragam datang juga. Mereka adalah utusan kepolisian yang diperintahkan membawa senjata-senjata itu. Setelah beberapa jam, akhirnya mereka selesai juga. Semua senjata, kecuali beberapa dibawa oleh mereka.

Kagerou tertarik melihat senjata api yang ditinggalkan. "Aku ingin tahu, apa saja yang kau tinggalkan. Biasanya, hanya yang biasa kamu pakai saja yang tetap kamu simpan..." Kotaro menhampirinya.

Dia mengangkat sebuah senapan. Senapan itu terlihat cukup berat, karena memmiliki moncong cukup panjang dan besar. "SIG SG 550, dengan tambahan teropong Kern 4x24. Agak lebih panjang, namun mudah dikendalikan..." dia menaruhnya, lalu mengambil senapan aneh yang sangat kecil. Bahkan, hanya beberapa senti lebih esar dari pistol yang tergeletak di sebelahnya. "Heckler & Koch MP7A1 . Walau kurang besar tingkat kerusakannya, tapi sangat ringan dan praktis."

Dia beranjak pada senapan paling panjang yang ada disana. Kali ini, dia meninggalkan dua buah. Yang satu adalah senapan berwarna cokelat denga scoop. Yang satunya, berwarna hijau pudar, dengan scoop yang lebih besar. "Yang cokelat, Remington M700. Biasa dipakai juga untuk berburu, sih... Yang satunya, AWM Winchester. Aku lebih suka yang tipe begini sih."

Dia, lalu mengangkat sepasang senapan pendek yang aneh. "Kriss S.V.D, mudah dikendalikan dan mematikan," Akhirnya, dia mengambil pistol besar yang dari tadi menjadi perhatian Kagerou. "Ini Favoritku. Dessert Eagle .50. Daya rusak setara senapan. Dan, jenis ini, adalah yang terkuat dari semua handgun. Jangan tanya dari mana aku mendapatkan ini..."

Kagerou hanya tertawa melihatnya. "Kamu memang maniak senjata, ya? Ya sudah...." Dia terdiam, membuat Kotaro bingung. Dia lalu mulai melakukan lagi kegiatan foto-timbang-catat nya. Dia lalu menyeringai lebar. "Hei, kalau tak salah, kepala sekolah kalian masih Tsunade, kan?" Kotaro mendeteksi sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Kagerou mulai tertawa-tawa sendiri. "Sepertinya, aku akan datang berkunjung kesana hari ini..."

Dia pergi, meninggalkan Kotaro yang mulai memikirkan apa yang sedang direncanakan lelaki mungil itu. Bahkan dia masih mendengar tawa bengisnya dari jauh. 'Ukh... Apa aku melakukan kesalahan, dengan menunjukkan koleksiku... Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa...' Dia masuk untuk tidur lagi. Dia sudah mengirim surat izin tidak masuk sekolah, dan dia sudah bangun sejak pagi buta untuk membersihkan seluruh koleksinya.

Setelah masuk mobil, Kagerou mengambil telepon genggamnya. Dia menelepon Momiji. "Hai. Aku ada pekerjaan untukmu. Bukan, bukan urusan kantor..." dia bericara beberapa saat. "...Oke? Kalau bisa, tolong buat dalam jumlah besar... kira-kira, cukup untuk seluruh orang di kota ini. Thanks." Dia menutup teleponnya. 'Ke toko Minuman dulu, beli Gin dan Whiski. Kalau tidak, wanita tua itu tak akan mendengarku. Hmmm… Ditambah menyediakan stok Bloody Marie untuknya sebagai 'Pelicin'. Hihihi… Wanita tua itu mudah dideteksi kelemahannya…'

Dia kembali terkekeh. Lalu, dia segera melaju pergi.

Tsunade sedang dalam mood yang buruk. Selama beberapa hari ini, sekelompok murid, yang merupakan ketua-kelas dan ketua-klub dari seluruh Perguruan Bagian SMA terus mengganggunya. Mereka sedang memperebutkan tempat di Aula Hall perguruan Konoha Bagian SMA. Acara utama festival selalu dilakukan disana, sehingga arus massa banyak menuju kesana. Itu adalah 'best spot' yang selalu di perebutkan tiap tahunnya.

Dan kepala sekolah lah yang menjadi sasaran mereka. Sudah beberapa hari ini Tsunade terjebak bersama para 'setan kecil' ini. Mereka berdatangan, menunjukkan kehebatan stan mereka sebagai alasan 'pantas ditempatkan di best spot'. Bahkan hingga menjilat dan memakai status sosial mereka.

Memang, yang mendapat 'best spot' selalu mendapat perhatian banyak orang. Dan, karena perguruan in terbaik di negara Fire, para pejabat selalu datang saat festival. Dan stan yang mendapat pujian para pejabat itu, orang-orangnya bisa dibilang memiliki masa depan yang cerah. Mereka mengincar hal itu, sehingga selalu memperebutkan 'best spot', yang membuat Tsunade uring-uringan.

Dia pun kini sedang dalam situasi yang sama. Tertahan oleh sekelompok murid, yang sedang mendemonstrasikan sesuatu yang menjadi alasan kenapa mereka pantas mendapat 'best spot' yang jumlahnya hanya 10 tempat saja. 'Apa ini? Alat untuk menunjukkan roh pelindung?' Mereka berusaha meyakinkan Tsunade bahwa, alat yang seperti gabungan tripod dan lampu sorot itu, adalah alat occultisme yang paling mutakhir. Tsunade hanya menatap kosong saja.

Bukannya menghina, tapi baginya itu hanyalah akal-akalan orang yang berusaha mendapatkan 'best spot'. Mereka memiliki jalur komunikasi khusus dengan badan hak paten temuan bertaraf internasional. Kalau itu asli, semestinya mereka lebih mngurusi hak paten dan hak ciptanya, daripada sekedar memperebutkan tempat terbaik stan di perguruan ini.

Shizune masuk ke ruangannya, membuatnya lega. Dia membisiki sesuatu, yang semakin membuatnya senang. Dia segera berdiri. "Maaf mengganggu. Namun, aku memiliki tamu penting yang akan hadir sebentar lagi. Jadi, tolong bereskan presentasi kalian sekarang juga."

Salah seorang dari mereka maju. "Anda tak bisa menolak kami. Ini adalah proyek kami. Aku, atas nama keluarga Miyazaki, keturunan cenayang terbaik aset negara ini, menginginkan presentasi ini dilanjutkan. Anda..." Kata-katanya dipotong Tsunade.

"Kau, keturunan siapapun, saat ini hanyalah murid. Aku memerintahmu PERGI sekarang juga. Atau kau ingin ini masuk berita acara pertemuan wali murid?" Gadis itu memucat, lalu mundur. Mereka segera membereskan alat-alat mereka. "Dan aku mengngat nama kalian, Nerima Miyazaki, Kitaro Dokurou, Sadako Hana." Mereka makin memucat. Mereka segera angkat kaki dari ruangan itu.

Terdengar suara tawa dari luar ruangan. "Masuk!" dua orang tamu yang dikatakan Shizune memasuki ruangan. Satu pemuda mungil berambut kuning kecoklatan sebahu, dengan wajah secantik model perempuan. Bersamanya, seorang lelaki besar berambut biru kehitaman pendek, sedang membawa kotak besar yang dari tadi ditunggu-tunggu oleh Tsunade.

Begitu kotak itu diletakkan, Tsunade langsung membukanya. Terdapat banyak bloody marie di dalamnya. Dia lansung tersenyum ramah pada dua orang yang sepertinya pernah dia lihat di suatu tempat itu. Lelaki mungil itu tertawa. "Sepertinya, selera anda masih belum berubah, Nona Tsunade Senju... Yah, saya juga punya hadiah lain... Silakan." Dia mengeluarkan isi kantong yang dibawanya. Sebotol besar Gin dan Whiskey diletakkan di hadapannya.

Namun, yang membuatnya terkejut bukan itu. Nama keluarga Senju, adalah nama keluarga ibunya. Dia memakai nama keluarga ayahnya, Namekuji. Hanya segelintir orang saja yang tahu bahwa dia adalah keturunan Senju, keluarga penguasa negara Fire ini. Dia memandang kedua lelaki itu dengan seksama. 'Memang... Aku seperti pernah melihat mereka. Namun, sepertinya dulu agak berbeda... Apanya ya?'

Lelaki besar menyadari akan kebingungan Tsunade. Dia berkata pada lelaki berwajah perempuan itu. "Katakan tentang kita. Dia sepertinya lupa. Lagipula, kaulah yang paling banyak berubah..." Lelaki satunya tertawa lembut, sampai Tsunade mulai menyangkal pikirannya dan mengira dia adalah seorang gadis tomboi.

"Baiklah, kurasa sebaiknya kita memperkenalkan diri lagi. Kami mantan muridmu, nona Tsunade. Aku adalah Kagerou Natsuno, dan dia adalah Hyouga Fuyuno. Anda ingat kan? Four Season Clover bersaudara?" Tsunade teringat lagi tentang empat bersaudara yang selalu menghiasi halaman depan koran umum dan sekolah, karena melakukan banyak kesuksesan, bahkan menciptakan perusahaan yang saat ini menjadi salah satu perusahaan terbaik di negara ini. Disebut sebagai empat bersaudara jenius yang telah mengharumkan nama perguruan Konoha ini.

Dia segera menemukan sesuatu yang aneh. "Tunggu dulu... Bukannya empat bersaudara itu terdiri dari 2 laki-laki dan 2 perempuan? Seingatku, tak ada lelaki..." Dia memandang lagi Kagerou. Matanya melebar. Dia mulai tergagap. "Ka-kau... Ja-jangan jangan... Ka-kage...." Dia tak mampu menyelesaikan kata-katanya karena dia tenggelam dalam tawanya sendiri.

Kagerou memandangnya bingung. Hyouga hanya menghela napas lega. 'Setidaknya, kami tidak dihajar sampai tak berbentuk...' Kagerou memandangnya bingung, meminta penjelasan. Dia pun menjelaskannya. "Kau lupa? Kau adalah pemenang kontes Yamato Nadeshiko tiga tahun berturut-turut... Kalau semua lawanmu saat itu melihatmu sekarang, juga semua penggemarmu saat itu, aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi." Kagerou pun agak memucat.

Setelah (akhirnya) Tsunade tenang, dia berrtanya. "Jadi... Selama ini kamu menyamar sebagai perempuan saat berssekolah disini? Oh! Benar juga, kamu mengaku alergi klorin yang dipakai di kolam renang, juga digosipkan sangat pemalu, yang membuatmu tak ingin berganti pakaian olahraga bersama teman sekelasmu saat pelajaran olahraga... Itu semua dalih agar kamu tidak ketahuan kan?"

Kagerou berpikir sejenak. "Untuk yang kedua... Itu memang benar... Tapi, untuk yang pertama... Tak sepenuhnya benar... Ukh, bagaimana mengatakannya, ya...?" Tsunade menatapnya bingung. Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Tsunade menunggunya menjelaskan, sedangkan Kagerou bingung untuk menjelaskan 'keadaan'nya.

Hyouga menghela napas. 'Kalau dibiarkan, mereka akan terus seperti ini.' Dia akhirnya angkat suara. "Nona Tsunade, yang akan saya katakan ini adalah rahasia. Kami mohon kerja sama anda untuk merahasiakannya, setidaknya sampai dia membuat keputusan," Tsunade mengangguk, setuju akan syarat itu. Hyouga pun melanjutkan. "Kagerou ini, adalah Hemaphrodite. Anda tahu kan?"

Tsunade terkesima. "Kelainan medis yang menyebabkan seseorang memiliki dua jenis kelamin itu?" Tanya nya pada Hyouga. Dia mengangguk.

"Alasan dia bersekolah dengan menyamar sebagai perempuan, adalah karena dia ingin merasakan hidup sebagai wanita, sebelum mengambil keputusan, memilih menjadi lelaki atau wanita. Namun, sampai saat ini, dia masih belum memutuskan juga..." Jelas Hyouga. Kagerou hanya menunduk.

Tsunade, yang tergelitik rasa keibuannya, menghibur Kagerou. Dia tersenyum. "Tak apa, nona Tsunade... Saya hanya bingung, mau memilih yang mana..." Dia berkata malu-malu. Mereka kembali dalam suasana rileks lagi.

"Jadi, kalian ada perlua apa kemari? Aku tahu, kalian ada maksud tertentu, sampai membawa 'upeti' padaku..." Kagerou segera menjelaskan maksudnya datang kesana. "Hmm... Sepertinya cukup menarik... Tapi, apa mereka mau mengikuti acara ini?"

Kagerou tersenyum licik. "Pakai saja 'best spot' sebagai hadiah. Lagipula, kalau ini direkam, bisa dijadikan tontonan saat festival kan? Anda bisa bersantai, karena mereka akan memfokuskan diri dalam acara ini..." Tsunade berpikir sejenak.

"Lalu, syarat yang kamu ajukan itu... Apa tidak membahayakan kalian? Ingat, kalau kamu benar mengajukan syarat itu, kamu akan melawan seluruh murid bagian SMA perguruan ini, lho?" Tanya Tsunade. Syaratnya, yang menginginkan dia dan orang-orang yang dipilihnya mengikuti acara ini juga sebagai kubu musuh yang memegang 'hadiah', terlalu berbahaya oleh Tsunade. Kagerou tersenyum lebar.

Dia kemuadian memberi tahu beberapa hal pada Tsunade. "...Dan Kotaro Itsuki, adalah seorang yang mahir. Tenang saja, justru merekalah yang harus khawatir. Karena tim yang kupilih terdiri dari orang-orang pro." Tsunade berpikir lagi. Kemudian, dia menyeringai.

"Kalian masih saja usil, ya? Aku agak bersimpati pada bocah Uchiha itu… Hmm… Bisa-bisanya mengajak seluruh sekolah dalam rencanamu mengerjainya…" Kagerou hanya tersenyum lebar. "Oke! Aku akan mengikuti rencanamu! Shizune! Kemari sebentar!" Shizune segera datang. "susun pertemuan dengan OSIS. Mereka akan senang mendengarnya…" Dia lalu menjelaskan apa saja yang direncanakan.

Shizune terpana, lalu tersenyum. "Brilian sekali! Anda dan orang OSIS yang selalu dipusingkan dengan hal ini, pasti merasa senang. Mereka juga, lebih suka melakukan sesuatu yang memiliki hasil, bukan gangguan dari orang-orang yang ingin mendapatkan 'best spot' itu..." Tsunade mengangguk. Shizune langsung pergi dari tempat itu.

"Kalau sudah, kami permisi dulu... Kami tunggu persiapannya. Kami akan membantu segala sesuatunya. Sampai jumpa, Nona Tsunade..." Kata Kagerou. Lalu, mereka pergi dari ruangan kepala sekolah. Tsunade segera membuka salah satu botol. Dia menuangnya, lalu menyesapnya.

Dia bersenandung ringan. 'Akhirnya, aku bisa melepas segala kepenatan ini... Dapat bonus lagi, hihihihi...' Dia mulai minum dengan khidmat.

Sakura dan Sasuke baru saja keluar dari kelasnya. Karena sudah jam 4, mereka berencana langsung pergi ke klub bela diri. Sasuke sedang mengambil seragamnya saat Sakura mendekati dua orang yang dikenalnya. 'Akh, dua dari empat bersaudara itu...' Dia segera bersiaga. Namun, dia mengingat perkataan kakaknya. 'Tenang, jangan memancing permusuhan...' Dia kembali tenang, namun tetap waspada.

Dia kembali mengingat dasar yang dikatakan kakaknya. 'Jangan menganggap mereka sebagai musuh. Anggap tindakannya bukan sebagai usaha memisahkan kalian, tapi sebagai usaha melindungi adik tercinta mereka. Buat mereka percaya, bahwa kamu cukup pantas untuk menjaga orang yang kamu sayangi.' Dia mengulang kata-kata itu berkali-kali dalam kepalanya.

Sakura kembali tepat saat dia telah kembali tenang. Sasuke bertanya kenapa mereka ada disini. "Oh... Mereka mengunjungi Kepala Sekolah... Kakakku sepertinya cukup mengenal baik kepala sekolah, soalnya mereka adalah yang terbaik di angkatan waktu itu..." Sasuke mengangguk-angguk. "Ayo, kita kan akan mendiskusikan stan apa yang akan dibuka nanti."

Sasuke berjalan bersama Sakura. "Sakura, apa ketua klub tidak ingin berebut 'best spot'? Sepertinya, klub kita santai sekali..." Sakura tertawa mendengarnya.

"Kita dapat waktu di salah satu pertunjukkan utama Hall. Jadi, kita tak perlua repot-repot mengincar itu. Lagipula, klub kita biasanya membuka stan makanan atau permainan, bukan tentang bela diri…" Sakura memberi tahu. Sasuke mengangguk-angguk.

"Jadi, rencananya kita akan membuat stan apa?" Tanya Sasuke. Sakura berpikir sejenak. Dia lalu berkata.

"Katanya, tema kita tahun ini adalah 'makanan dan kesehatan'. Aku juga tidak tahu detilnya apa... Kita lihat saja nanti." Mereka kembali berjalan menuju tempat latihan klub, dimana seluruh anggota lain berkumpul untuk berdiskusi.

Kagerou kini berada di rumah Kotaro lagi. Dia menjelaskan apa yang sudah direncanakan olehnya pada Kotaro. "Biar kuperjelas lagi, kamu ingin aku ikut dalam rencana ini? Aku menolak." Kata Kotaro tegas. Dia tak ingin jadi bulan-bulanan Sakura kalau dia satu kubu dengan mereka.

Kagerou merengut. "Ayolah, Kota-chan... Ini akan seru sekali..." Dia menggunakan segala cara untuk menarik lelaki itu kedalam timnya. Dia tahu, memiliki seorang seperti dirinya dalam tim akan membuatnya unggul.

Dia menghela napas. "Tidak bisa. Kalau pun ikut, aku akan jadi bagian netral, atau sepihak dengan Sakura dan dia. Maaf, itu namanya curang, kakak. Kau tahu perbedaan kemampuan kami dan mereka kan?" Kagerou tahu lelaki ini akan menolaknya.

"Oke... Tapi, paling tidak, tolong latih mereka... Tidak seru kalau perbedaannya terlalu jauh..." Dia menyelipkan beberapa 'tantangan' di kata-katanya. Kotaro segera memandangnya.

"Kau ingin aku ada di acara itu kan? Oke, aku akan ikut. Dan sudah pasti, aku akan membawa mereka semua. Dasar... Kalian ini sangat keras kepala..." Kotaro akhirnya menyerah. 'Mereka ini memang bisa selalu mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan...'

"Hihihi... Pokoknya, aku akan mengajak yang lainnya. Kamu, sebaiknya mulai melatih mereka. Aku mendengar, kepala sekolah sudah memberi pengumuman khusus. Dan aku juga kaulah yang ditunjuk untuk menolong mereka mempersiapkan diri mereka untuk acara ini..." Kotaro menghela napas.

"Oke-oke... Sudah, sana pergi. Aku mau tidur lagi... Aku akan memutus telepon untuk sementara, sampai besok pagi. Kalau ada yang menanyakan, bilang tunggu besok." Kotaro berkata. Kagerou mengangguk. Setelah Kagerou pergi, dia berganti pakaian. Dia keluar, setelah memasang pengaman dan mengunci pintu.

Dia pergi ke kediaman Haruno. Yuri segera menyambutnya dengan senang, karena dia tidak melihatnya beberapa hari terakhir, karena disibukkan oleh kegiatan di kampusnya. Kotaro juga sedang sibuk mengurus perpindahan koleksinya. Namun, senyuman Yuri hilang saat melihat lelaki itu, yang terlihat seperti kurang tidur.

"Kota-kun, kamu tidak apa-apa? Istirahatlah kalau memang kamu lelah... Maaf, aku memintamu datang..." Kata Yuri. Kotaro menggeleng, dia malah jatuh di pelukan Yuri.

"Yuri... Bolehkah aku tidur disini malam ini? Aku merindukan sentuhan lembutmu..." Dia berkata. Yuri agak bersemu, namun mengangguk.

"T-tidak apa-apa, kok... A-aku akan membawamu ke atas.." Yuri agak terbata-bata berkata, seraya membawa Kotaro ke kamarnya. "Ada apa, Kota-kun? Kau terlihat memikirkan sesuatu?" Tanyanya, setelah membaringkan Kotaro di kasur.

Kotaro hanya menghela napas. "Hanya sedikit pusing. Kakak Kage merencanakan sesuatu yang usil, dan menyeretku kedalamnya. Aku juga sedang memikirkan beberapa hal..." Yuri mengangguk-angguk. Dia lalu mengelus kepala Kotaro.

"Ya sudah... Istrahatlah yang tenang... Aku akan menemanimu sampai kamu tenang..." Kata Yuri. Dia lalu mengecup kening Kotaro. Kotaro menggumamkan sesuatu sebelum terlelap. Yuri tertawa kecil. "Ya, selamat tidur, Kota-kun..." Dia segera mengganti pakaiannya, dan naik ke atas ranjang. Dia merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Kotaro. Dia meletakkan kepalanya di lengannya, dan memainkan jarinya di dada bidang lelaki itu.

'Hangat...' pikirnya, sebelum akhirnya ikut terbuai malam dan tertidur juga.

Waks~! Ada yang direncanakan oleh Kagerou! Apakah itu?

Tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya....

Baka Tantei Seishiro Amane sign out.


	10. confession from heart

Summary: Sakura adalah seorang murid cantik, cerdas dan enerjik. Tak heran kalau semua murid, termasuk Sasuke si jenius jatuh hati padanya. Yang Sasuke tidak tahu, adalah setiap 'permata' pasti dijaga dengan ketat. Apakah Sasuke dapat melewati semua halangan untuk memenangkan hati Sakura?

Warning: AU dan OOC, terutama Ino ama Hinata. Kyuubi bakal jadi kakak Naruto. Juga ada beberapa OC buat perkembangan cerita

Hai semua~ bagaimana kabarnya?

Maaf buat readers semua yang udah nunggu lama… alasan saya baru update adalah: 1. saya pulang ke rumah, dan disana ga ada komputer(saya ngekos). 2. males ngetik di rental/warnet. Tapi, sekarang saya udah balik lagi... Silakan membaca!

Baka Tantei Seishiro Amane present...

FALLING FOR CHERRY BLOSSOM

CHAPTER 7: CONFESSION FROM HEART

'Dimana ini? Nyaman dan… hangat?' Yuri yang sedang berbaring membuka matanya. Dia langsung berhadapan dengan wajah tidur Kotaro. Dia terdiam sesaat, mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam. 'Oh iya... Dia menginap disini kemarin...' dia tersenyum. Dia membelai wajah Kotaro. Dia segera terbangun merasakan belaian itu. "Oh! Maaf, kau terbangun ya?" Kata Yuri.

Dia bangkit dari tempat tidur. "Tidak... Tidak apa-apa. Selamat pagi, Yuriku," Katanya tenang. Yuri masih terlihat merasa bersalah. " kamu adalah hal pertama yang aku pikirkan ketika aku terbangun dan hal terakhir yang aku pikirkan ketika aku pergi tidur, memastikan bahwa aku memiliki hari yang menyenangkan dan mimpi yang indah. Jadi, buat apa aku marah padamu?" Godanya. Yuri merengut dengan wajah bersemu.

Matanya melihat sesuatu yang tergeletak di tempat Kotaro tidur tadi. Sebuah kotak kecil berwarna hitam. 'Apa ini?' Pikirnya, seraya mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambil benda itu. Namun, sebelum jarinya menyentuh kotak itu, Kotaro keburu mengambilnya terlebih dahulu. Mereka saling pandang untuk beberapa saat. "Apa itu, Kotaro..." Kata Yuri dengan nada mengancam.

Kotaro hanya menggaruk-garuk kepala. "Ehehe... Ini... Ehm, benda penting. Yah, pokoknya untuk sementara ini rahasia..." Yuri terlihat berpikir sesaat.

Dia lalu menyeringai. "Aku tetap mau lihat apa isinya," Kotaro menepuk keningnya dan mengerang. Dia mengamati sekitar ruangan. "Jangan coba-coba lari, Kota-kun..." Dia mendekat dengan hati-hati. Kotaro memberinya tatapan 'jangan macam-macam', namun tidak dipedulikan. Yuri merangsek maju, membuat Kotaro yang tidak siap segera jatuh terjerembab ke lantai. Yuri mencoba mengambil kotak itu, namun Kotaro keburu menyelipkannya di kantong dalam jeansnya. (A/N: di celana jeans lama, ada kantong yang terletak di bagian dalam celana. Di celana kain juga ada.)

Dia segera melemparkan selimut ke wajah Yuri, dan menghindari 'genggaman besi' Yuri. Dia menuju ke pintu, namun tersandung kaki Yuri. "Hah... hah... Heheheh... Kamu pikir kamu bisa lari dariku, Kotaro Itsuki?" Kotaro hanya membalas dengan gumaman pelan. Dia beringsut ke atas kasur. Disana, dengan sigap dia memiting Yuri.

"Aku tak semudah itu ditaklukan, Nona kecil. Serangan level dua!" Dia mulai menggelitiki Yuri. Yuri mulai tertawa-tawa sambil menggelepar. Dia menggapai semua barang yang dia sentuh untuk memukul Kotaro. Sial untuk Kotaro, dia meraih weker kuno dari besi yang biasa dia gunakan dan memukul kepala Kotaro. Dia segera terkapar di sebelah Yuri lemas.

Saat matanya kembali fokus, tangannya diikat di pinggir tempat tidur. Yuri duduk di atas tubuhnya, tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Hehehe... Ter-tang-kap~". Kotaro hanya menghela napas panjang.

Matanya menangkap sesuatu, yang membuatnya panik. "Yuri, hentika sekarang!" Katanya, berusaha melepaskan diri. Yuri yang sedang melepas kancing celana jeans Kotaro hanya menatapnya bingung.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya, masih berusaha melepas kancing celana Kotaro untuk mengambil kotak kecil yang membuatnya penasaran itu. Kotaro menghela napas panjang.

"Sakura melihat kita... Sial," Yuri langsung melihat ke arah pintu. Disana, Sakura dengan mulut ternganga berdiri. Dia langsung sadar akan posisi mereka. Kotaro yang terikat tak berdaya dan dia yang sedang membuka celananya. Yuri langsung semerah tomat segar. Kotaro berusaha menjelaskan dengan tenang. "Err... Sakura? Ini tak seperti yang kamu pikirkan..."

Sakura hanya diam sesaat. Lalu, dengan wajah yang sama merahnya dengan Yuri, dia berkata, "Maaf, Aku... Err... Silahkan diteruskan..." Dia menutup pintu kamar. Yuri segera mengejar Sakura. Kotaro menghela napas panjang.

"Ini benar-benar pagi yang heboh..."

**30 menit kemudian...**

Mereka semua duduk di meja makan. Yuri menyembunyikan wajahnya yang masih memerah dengan rambutnya. Sakura menatap tak percaya, sedangkan Kotaro memandang ke jendela. "Apa benar hanya itu yang terjadi? Kalian tidak terlihat seperti sedang berkelahi kecil tadi."

Kotaro memberi tatapan 'aku bicara sebenarnya' pada Sakura. "Oke-oke, aku percaya. Lalu, kotak kecil yang jadi sumber bencana itu sekarang dimana?" Yuri memandangi Kotaro. Kotaro terlihat berpikir serius. Sakura memandangnya sejenak dengan bingung, lalu menunjukkan ekspresi mengerti. "Oh... 'itu' ya?"

Kotaro menatap Sakura lekat-lekat, lalu mengangguk. Yuri langsung 'meledak'. "Kotaro...! Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku, hah! Kenapa Cuma aku yang tidak boleh tahu!" dia berjalan pergi dengan marah. Kotaro terlihat benar-benar bimbang.

Sakura menghela napas panjang. "Kotaro, kejar dia. Lalu, katakan yang sebenarnya," Kotaro menatap Sakura, terlihat masih bimbang. "Aku tahu, kakak mungkin akan bingung atas apa yang akan kau katakan, saat kamu memberikan itu... Tapi, kamu menginginkannya kan? Hingga tanpa pikir panjang membeli itu... Bagiku, Itu adalah bukti bahwa kamu mencintainya. Kejar dia, Kotaro." Sakura mendorong bahu Kotaro dengan halus.

Kotaro mengangguk, lalu segera berlari mengejar. Dia mendapati Yuri sedang berdiri sendirian di balkon kamarnya. "Kenapa? Kenapa kamu merahasiakan sesuatu dariku? Apa aku sudah tak dapat dipercaya lagi, Kotaro..." Kata Yuri saat Kotaro berdiri di sebelahnya.

Kotaro menghela napas. "Bukan... Ini... Sebenarnya kejutan untukmu... Hanya saja, akulah yang tak memiliki cukup keberanian untuk memberikannya untukmu..." Yuri memandangnya. Wajah Kotaro sedikit memerah. Yuri kemudian melihat ke bawah, dia melihat kotak kecil tadi. Kotak itu telah terbuka.

Kotaro memegang tangan Yuri. Dia mengeluarkan sepasang cincin perak dengan sepasang batu yang membentuk lingkaran. "Aku... Maukah kamu menikah denganku...?" Yuri sangat terkejut hingga hanya dapat terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

Dia akhirnya berbicara. "Tapi... Apa kita tak apa-apa begini saja? Aku... Takut memulai sesuatu yang baru... Khawatir semua tak berjalan sesuai harapan, dan akhirnya kita..." Kotaro menatapnya, lalu membelai kepalanya.

"Kita... Tak akan memulai sesuatu yang baru, hanya melanjutkan apa yang telah kita jalani. Dan percayalah, apapun yang terjadi nanti, tak ada satupun dari kita yang akan menghadapinya sendirian." Dia mencium kening Yuri. Lalu, dia mengulurkan tangannya.

Yuri terdiam sesaat, lalu mengulurkan tangannya juga. Kotaro menyematkan cincin itu di jari manis Yuri. "Ada nama kita dalam lingkarannya... Kenapa lingkaran?" Tanya Yuri.

Kotaro tertawa. "Aku pernah membaca sebuah kata mutiara. 'jika kau mencintai seseorang, taruh namanya dalam lambang lingkaran, bukan hati. Hati dapat hancur, sedangkan lingkaran akan tetap abadi selamanya.' Aku percaya itu, jadi aku... Yah, kamu tahu kan?" Yuri tertawa mendengarnya.

Dia lalu bersandar di bahu Kotaro. "Jadi... Kapan?" Kotaro terlihat kaku untuk beberapa saat. "Aku tahu tidak dalam waktu dekat... Tapi, beri kepastian dong..." Goda Yuri. Kotaro terlihat sedang menghitung-hitung. "Sudah-sudah. Ayo, kita sarapan." Mereka membuka pintu kamar, mendapati Sakura sedang merekam dengan handycam.

Keributan pun kembali terjadi.

**45 menit kemudian.**

"Kalian tidak apa-apa pergi telat?" Seru Yuri dari dalam dapur. Mereka telah sarapan, dan Kotaro sudah berganti pakaian seragam.

"Sedang ada persiapan festival, tidak apa-apa..." Jawab Sakura Dari kamarnya. Kotaro sedang duduk di ruang keluarga sekarang.

"Sakura, cepatlah... Kita akan tetap kena marah kalau... Sebentar." Dia mengangkat ponselnya. Dia terdiam sesaat. Sakura dan Yuri melihat ekspresinya berubah.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura was-was. Kotaro memegangi kepalanya seakan dia baru saja dihantam palu.

"Apa ini... Bukan hal jelek katanya... Kenapa bikin ribut di saat begini... Sakura! Kita berangkat! Yuri, kalau mau tahu tanya kakakmu." dia segera pergi. Sakura mengikuti dengan segera.

**Sasuke, di tempat lain...**

Sasuke berjalan dengan tenang melewati lorong sekolah. Dia berencana untuk meminjam rancangan kedai yang dibawa oleh Lee untuk ditinjau, saat dia melihat kerumunan siswa berkumpul di depan papan pengumuman. 'Ada apa? Semuanya kok terlihat resah dan kesal?' dia ikut masuk kerumunan.

Saat akhirnya berdiri cukup dekat, dia melihatnya. Itu bukan pengumuman, melainkan poster. 'Survival war? Memperebutkan 'best spot'... Oh, pantas saja... Alih-alih memilih dari sekian banyak kandidat, pihak sekolah malah mengadu mereka, ya... Pintar juga...' Sasuke membaca lebih jauh. '...Seperti pertarungan antar tim, dengan menggunakan senjata sejenis paintball...' dia kembali melanjutkan.

**Tim utama: 1. Tim Alpha. Pemimpin, ****Hyouga Fuyuno, Kagerou Natsuno**

** 2. Tim Omega. Pemimpin, Kotaro Itsuki, Sasuke Uchiha**

**Tetap diperbolehkan membentuk tim diluar tim utama.**

Sasuke tidak meneruskan membaca. Dia mengulang membaca bagian tim, berharap dia salah lihat. Tiba-tiba, dia merasakan pandangan seluruh orang tertuju padanya. Dengan instingnya, dia segera berlari menghindar. Dan, seperti perkiraannya, sisa pelajar disana mengejarnya dengan ratusan pertanyaan.

Setelah lepas dari pengejarnya, Sasuke segera menghubungi satu-satunya orang yang dia tahu juga terlibat. "Kotaro Itsuki... Cepat angkat telponnya... Aku sekalipun, cepat atau lambat pasti akan tertangkap..."

Akhirnya, mereka bertemu. "Sori, Aku sedang naik motor. Dari ekspresimu... Kamu juga sudah tahu ya?" Kata Kotaro. Mereka kini ada di atap sekolah, bersembunyi. Sakura, yang telah diberi tahu dalam perjalanan, menatap iba pada Sasuke.

"Aku dikejar-kejar orang seluruh sekolah, karena poster sial itu. Apa yang mereka rencanakan..." Sasuke menghela napas dan bersandar pada pagar besi.

"Walau kita protes sekalipun, rencana ini sudah disahkan kepala sekolah... Dan lagi, nama kita sudah tertera di poster di seluruh sekolah. Pilihannya, tinggal ikuti permainan mereka. Kau tahu itu kan, Sasuke?" Kata Kotaro, seraya mengintip ke bawah lewat pintu.

Sasuke terdiam sesaat. Dia tenggelam dalam pikirannnya. "...Aku tahu. Kamu... Oh, kamu pasti bisa pakai senjata api ya..." Akhirnya, Sasuke berbicara. Kotaro menyeringai kecil, mendatangi Sasuke. Sakura ikut mendekat.

"Apa yang kamu rencanakan?" Tanya Kotaro. Sasuke terdiam sebentar.

"Di peraturan tidak dituliskan bahwa orang yang direkrut harus dari sekolah. Mungkin... Kalau kita bisa mendapat orang yang mahir dari luar... Soalnya, mereka juga pasti memakai orang yang terbiasa turun dalam perang. Veteran atau semacamnya..." Sasuke berbicara sambil berpikir cepat.

Kotaro menyeringai makin lebar. "Yang mereka lupakan, kenyataan bahwa kau adalah orang pintar. Dan aku yang memiliki koneksi untuk semacam itu. Tenang saja, soal rekrutan dari luar, serahkan padaku. Kau urus untuk yang di dalam sekolah."

Diskusi mereka terpotong oleh pengumuman yang memberitahu mereka untuk berkumpul di ruang pertemuan kepala sekolah. Dengan enggan, mereka melangkah menuju ruang kepala sekolah.

**Ruang pertemuan kepala sekolah.**

"Baik, karena semua sudah berkumpul, mari kita mulai rapatnya," Suara tegas Tsunade menghentikan pembicaraan anggota rapat. Selain para guru, semua yang terliat dalam acara tersebut juga hadir. "Seperti yang kalian ketahui, acara ini bukanlah sesuatu yang biasa perguruan ini lakukan tiap tahunnya. Namun, karena keluhan para guru tentang para pelajar yang mulai memanas membuat saya selaku kepala sekolah harus mengambil tindakan segera.

Untungnya, Saudara Kagerou, penyelenggara acara ini, menawarkan ide menarik. 'kalau mereka sangat menginginkannya, kenapa tidak dipertandingkan saja.?' Ide brilian ini langsung saya sambut dengan tangan terbuka. Tak ada yang akan protes jika kalah, karena pertandingan ini diselenggarakan secara adil. Ditambah lagi, ini cukup baik sebagai pelepas stress mereka. Atas dasar alasan itulah, saya bekerja sama dengan Four Season Corp. Untuk menyelenggarakan 'Survival War: Can You be The Last?'" Semua bertepuk tangan atas sambutan Tsunade.

Setelah itu, pembicaraan lebih kepada persiapan tempat, akomodasi dan peralatan, hingga Hyouga tiba-tiba berkata "Kotaro, siapa saja yang ada di tim bertahan Omega?" Kotaro menatapnya bingung. "Kamu tidak menyimak ya? Sistem permainannya attack at the base. Tim kami, Alpha akan merebut markas secara gerilya, sedangkan tim Omega akan mempertahankan markas." Sasuke nyaris menumpahkan jus yang diminumnya.

Kotaro dan Hyouga saling tatap beberapa saat. "…Sialan. Ini yang kau incar ya?" Jawab Kotaro dengan ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan. Hyouga menyeringai. "Siapa saja?" Tanya Kotaro.

Hyouga terdiam sejenak. "Beberapa orang tua… Kau kenal baik mereka… Dan sepertinya, sebagian besar dari siswa disini." dia menjawab dengan seringai anehnya. Kotaro menghela napas panjang. Dia segera minta waktu sebentar. Sakura dan Sasuke ikut bersamanya.

Sesampainya diluar, dia segera membuat conference call dengan menggunakan komputer sekolah. Dia hanya mengatakan satu hal. "Aku butuh bantuan kecil. Kumpul di tempaku." Sasuke bertanya, namun dia hanya menjawab "Kawanan kecil."

'Kawanan kecil?' pikir Sasuke. 'Ah, terserah dia saja.' Sepertinya, orang-orang itu cukup penting, karena air muka Hyouga berubah saat Kotaro mengumumkannya di rapat.

"Terima kasih atas partisipasinya. Mengenai jumlah orang yang nantinya akan bergabung, dapat dikonfirmasikan sebelum tanggal 15." Tsunade menutup rapat dengan senyum manis yang jarang dia tunjukkan, yang justru membuatnya terlihat menyeramkan.

Sasuke akan segera pulang saat Sakura menarik lengannya. "Err... Sasuke, kamu mau datang nanti sore? Di rumah ada pesta perayaan, jadi..." Sakura berkata dengan wajah tersipu. Tangan Sasuke, yang melawan pikirannya sendiri, nyaris mengelus kepala Sakura. Menenangkan diri, dia bertanya. "E-ehm, Pesta perayaan apa?"

"Selamat Atas pertunangan kalian!" Semua bersorak saat Kotaro pulang. Dia erdiam sesaat, lalu tersenyum. Seluruh anggota keluarga Sakura plus para sepupu, anggota klub chinese martial arts, juga teman kecil Sakura, yang juga teman Kotaro berkumpul di kediaman Haruno.

Mereka mendorong Yuri yang malu-malu untuk mendekat kepada Kotaro. "Pose mesra! Pose mesra!" Kata wanita berambut merah yang memegang kamera itu. Yuri yang sudah bersemu merah membenamkan wajahnya ke tubuh Kotaro. Semua Wanita ber'Aaawww...' ria.

Naruto segera mendekati wanita itu. "Nanti saja, kak Hotaru. Kita makan dulu." Hotaru Uzumaki diam sejenak, lalu memberi tatapan hina pada Naruto. "Kenapa? Aku lapar berat!" protes Naruto.

Mereka pun akhirnya memulai pesta. Seperti yang diduga, kehadiran sepasang Uzumaki membawa keributan sekaligus tontonan menarik. "Kakak, Dia bisa mati..." Hinata dengan sabar melerai mereka, saat Hotaru memiting Naruto hingga wajahnya menjadi keunguan. Nadeshiko segera memanggil Hotaru untuk proyek fotografi, sementara Hinata mengurus Naruto.

"Ramai sekali, ya?" Kata Sasuke pada Sakura. Sakura mengangguk. Mereka duduk di sudut ruang keluarga yang telah disulap menjadi ruangan pesta. "Eh, lihat!" Kata Sasuke. Mereka melihat Yuri dan Kotaro berdua di halaman samping, duduk di kursi berlengan panjang yang dinaungi pepohonan.

Yuri bersandar pada bahu Kotaro. Mereka hanya berbicara, namun seakan ada atmosfer khusus yang membuat orang-orang yang melihatnya tak mampu melepas pandangan mereka. Tanpa sadar, Sasuke dan Sakura saling mendekat. Saat menengok, wajah mereka sudah berjarak beberapa senti lagi. Sasuke menelan ludah, dia semakin tak mampu membendung keinginan hatinya yang berlawanan dengan akal pikirannya.

Sakura sendiri malah bersemu merah. Jantung keduanya berdetak kencang. Lalu, hal itu pun terjadi. Naruto berkelahi lagi dengan Hotaru, menendang segala macam benda. Salah satunya, teko melamin kosong melayang menghantam kepala Sasuke.

DHUUK

"Ukh!"

"Sasu-mph!" Mereka terjatuh berdua. Sakura terdiam, dia tak mampu melakukan apa-apa setelah apa yang terjadi. Dia hanya mampu menatap wajah putih pucat yang tak sadarkan diri itu dengan pandangan kosong.

'Lembut... Apa ini...?' Sasuke kembali ke kesadarannya. Saat dia membuka mata, yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah sepasang mata emerald yang menatapnya tidak fokus. Dia pun menyadari, sesuatu lembut yang dirasakan bibirnya adalah bibir Sakura. Dia segera bangkit, lalu membantu Sakura yang masih diam untuk duduk di teras samping. Dia memandang sekeliling. 'Syukurlah tak ada yang tahu...'

Sakura menghela napas panjang, membuatnya tersada dari lamunannya. "Sakura, kamu tidak apa-apa? Maaf, tadi..." Sasuke tak bisa melanjutkan, dia hanya terdiam dengan wajah merah.

"...Apa kamu menyesal, berciuman denganku?" Tanya Sakura tiba-tiba. Sasuke langsung panik.

"Tidak! Eh, maksudku... Err... Anu... Itu... ...Tidak..." Dia memalingkan wajahnya yang semerah tomat. Sakura tertawa kecil.

Dia berbisik pada Sasuke. "Kita rahasiakan ini dari kakak, oke?" Sasuke mengangguk. Dia lalu memegang bahu Sakura.

"Sakura... Err... Bagaimana kalau kita pacaran? Aku-aku... Suka kamu..." 'Akhirnya kukatakan juga!' Kata Sasuke. Sakura terkejut, dia terdiam sesaat. 'Tolong jawab ya!' batin Sasuke.

"...Baiklah... Tapi, sebaiknya tidak memberitahu yang lain dulu, ya? Mereka suka usil..." Sakura menjawab dengan senyum lembut. Sasuke, untuk pertama kalinya, tersenyum lembut.

Dari kejauhan, Hotaru memotret mereka. Hinata dan Naruto juga melihat mereka. "Instingku bagus, kan kak?" kata Naruto bangga. Hinata tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Berat kuakui... Tapi, kamu memang cukup peka dalam beberapa hal, bocah. Aku jadi ingin tahu, hubungan macam apa yang bakal terjalin..." Kata Hotaru, memasukkan film baru ke kameranya.

"Hubungan rahasia, kalau dilihat dari tabiat kakak-kakak Sakura." Hinata menjawab. Hotaru mengagguk-angguk.

"Sudah ah. Ayo Hinata, Kita pulang. Aku bisa dibunuh Neji kalau mengantarmu pulang telat hari ini." Naruto mengamit lengan Hinata, dan melenggang pergi. Hotaru mengambil satu foto lagi, lalu mengikuti Naruto pergi.

Akhirnya, Sasuke dan Sakura Jadian~!

Halangan apa yang menghadang mereka?

Tungguin chapter berikutnya...

Baka Tantei Seishiro Amane sign out.


	11. preparation

Summary: Sakura adalah seorang murid cantik, cerdas dan enerjik. Tak heran kalau semua murid, termasuk Sasuke si jenius jatuh hati padanya. Yang Sasuke tidak tahu, adalah setiap 'permata' pasti dijaga dengan ketat. Apakah Sasuke dapat melewati semua halangan untuk memenangkan hati Sakura?

Warning: AU dan OOC, terutama Ino ama Hinata. Kyuubi bakal jadi kakak Naruto. Juga ada beberapa OC buat perkembangan cerita

Disclamer: Bukan, bukan saya…

Hai semua~

Oke… ini chapter 8…

Enjoy!

Baka Tantei Seishiro Amane present…

FALLING FOR CHERRY BLOSSOM

CHAPTER 8: PREPARATION

(Sasuke POV)

Orang bilang, menjalin hubungan cinta itu indah dan menyenangkan. Bagiku, itu adalah mimpi yang sulit. Bukannya aku tidak mencintai kekasihku, Sakura...

Tapi, kalau kau mengenal keluarganya, kau akan mengerti. Empat utusan iblis yang disebut 'kakak' oleh kekasihku, yang dengan sekuat tenaga berusaha membuat hidupku menjadi kacau, adalah penyebab utamanya.

Iblis perempuan dan empat asistennya itu tak pernah berhenti mengacaukan hidupku, sejak mereka bertemu muka denganku. Dan lagi, mereka kumpulan jenius. Mereka selalu saja bisa menemukan celah yang tidak kuketahui, dan mengubahnya jadi rencana jahat untuk menjatuhkanku.

Kau bilang aku berlebihan? Coba saja kau rasakan, sampai tadi malam pun aku masih bermimpi buruk tentang mereka. Kau bilang aku berlebihan! Setelah berkali-kali mereka membuatku mempermalukan diriku sendiri, menjadikanku semacam kelinci percobaan untuk ide-ide gila mereka, kau bilang itu normal!

Bahkan, aku dan Sakura terpaksa menjalani hubungan secara rahasia... Oh, Kamu memang malaikat, Sakura... Tanpa dukungannya, mungkin aku sudah gila dan mengamuk...

Tapi, masalahnya justru dimulai dari saat ini... Hubungan ini tak mungkin dijalani selamanya. Entah bagaimana caranya, aku harus membuat keempat monster itu menerimaku sebagai kekasih Sakura... Oh, benar-benar tugas yang mudah..

(Normal POV)

"Sasuke? Haloo~, kamu mendengarku?" Sasuke tersentak. Dia tersadar dari lamunannya. Sakura berdiri dihadapannya, kedua tangannya memegang minuman yang dibelinya dari kedai minum. Mereka berada di pinggir sebuah areal belanja, hiburan dan kedai di Barat Shinjuku. Sasuke sedang duduk di salah satu bangku yang tersebar di sekitar areal itu.

Sakura duduk di sebelahnya, menyerahkan kopi dingin pada Sasuke. Namun, ekspresinya masih sama, bingung dan sedikit khawatir. "Tak apa, hanya lamunan aneh. Aku sendiri sudah tidak ingat." Jawabnya. Sakura menatapnya beberapa saat, lalu tersenyum.

Mereka sedang berkencan saat ini. 'Yah, teknisnya sih begitu...' Mereka pergi bersama Kotaro dan Yuri, dengan alasan 'mempersiapkan untuk event yang mereka ikuti', game perang yang direncanakan dan diselenggarakan oleh Hyouga cs. Tapi, urusan itu hanya berlangsung selama 15 menit.

Setelahnya, Kotaro dan Yuri langsung menghilang, dan mereka yang ditinggal langsung menjalankan kencan mereka. Mereka nonton berdua. (Eclipse, walau banyak yang nonton film ini karena hubungan Edward-Bella, Sakura menonton karena itu film tentang vampir dan Werewolf, salah satu tokoh mitos favoritnya.) Saat ini, mereka sedang duduk di luar bioskop.

"Ooh... Eh, Sasuke, terima kasih ya... Karena mau menerima permintaan Egoisku..." Dia berkata dengan wajah sedikit. Sakura lah yang sebenarnya meminta kencan ini.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Aku selalu ingin mengajakmu pergi. Tapi terlalu banyak kesibukan yang kita kerjakan. Dan aku... Jujur, aku cukup grogi untuk mengajakmu. Jadi, tak perlu minta maaf." Sakura kembali tersenyum senang.

Sasuke memandanginya dengan penuh sukacita. Dia merangkul Sakura, membuat Sakura sedikit bersemu merah. Dengan lembut, dia mencium kening Sakura. "Sasuke... Kamu ini..." Sasuke tersenyum bandel. Dia melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Sakura. Sakura makin bersemu merah dibuatnya. Sasuke tertawa kecil.

"Ayo, kita pergi. Sudah sore," Katanya. Memang, jam besar yang tertera di setiap sudut areal menunjukkan pukul 04.23. Sakura harus segera pulang, atau kakak-kakaknya akan curiga. Namun, Sakura malah melingkarkan lengannya ke lengan Sasuke, menahannya. Sasuke menghela napas. "Baiklah, kita memutar sedikit lagi."

Sakura tersenyum, lalu menariknya untuk memutar di sekitar areal hiburan. Sakura terlalu terfokus pada buku-buku yang terpajang di toko, hingga tidak menyadari ada orang di depannya. Dia menabraknya. "Maaf, aku... Eh?" dia menengok ke Sasuke di sebelahnya, lalu kembali menatap lelaki yang ada dihadapannya dengan kaget.

Yang ada dihadapannya adalah Sasuke, atau kembaran Sasuke kalau boleh dibilang. Hampir seluruh penampakannya sangat mirip Sasuke, kecuali dia tidak memiliki rambut 'ekor bebek' Sasuke. Dia menatap tanpa ekspresi. "Tak apa." katanya. Baik Sakura maupun Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam.

Sakura berbisik pada Sasuke. "Kamu tidak bilang kalau kamu punya kembaran." Sasuke memberinya tatapan aneh.

"Aku tidak punya kembaran, lagipula," dia menunjuk pada lelaki itu "Dia lebih tua dari kita." Sakura memperhatikan dengan seksama. Memang, setelah diperhatikan, dia memiliki wajah yang lebih tirus, tidak sedikit chubby seperti Sasuke, tanda bahwa dia telah tumbuh dewasa. Dia pun lebih tinggi dari Sasuke.

Lelaki itu menatap Sasuke dengan intens. Lalu, dengan suara berat yang agak aneh kalau dibandingkan wajahnya yang terlihat jauh lebih muda, dia berkata. "Kalian siapa, atau leih jelasnya, KAU siapa?" Ekspresinya tetap terlihat kosong, namun dari nada suaranya dia terlihat cukup bingung juga.

Sasuke menjawab dengan tenang. "Aku Sasuke Uchiha. Dia Sakura Haruno. Anda sendiri?"

Dia kini berdiri berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Dia tetap menatap lurus ke arah Sasuke, lalu Sakura. "Aku Shinji Uchida." Jawabnya. Nada suaranya kini berubah. Dari bingung, berubah menjadi tertarik. Sepertinya, dia cukup tertarik pada Sasuke dan Sakura kerena sesuatu.

"Um... Uchida-san? Ada sesuatu yang aneh?" Sakura bertanya.

Sasuke menunjukkan ekspresi agak kesal, karena lelaki bernama Shinji itu menatap Sakura dengan penuh minat. "Logat jepangmu aneh."

Dia menatap Sasuke dan Sakura bergantian lagi. "Itu wajar. Walau aku orang jepang, aku baru kali ini ke jepang. Selama ini aku tinggal di Seattle." Jawabnya, sembari memperhatikan mereka dengan eksresi penuh rasa tertarik. Setiap menatap mereka secara bergantian, dia seakan menemukan sesuatu yang menarik.

Sakura mencerna kata-kata Shinji. 'Turis asing, tapi orang jepang juga? ...unik.' Sasuke menaikkan alisnya. Baginya pun, ini sesuatu yang tidak biasa.

"Shinji! Akhirnya, aku menemukanmu... Jangan pergi sembarangan kenapa sih?" seorang wanita menghampiri mereka. Rambut pirang panjangnya, kira-kira sepinggang, diikat menjadi kuncir dua. Kulitnya yang sedikit kecolatan berkeringat, membuatnya berkilauan ditimpa sinar matahari sore. Mata biru cemerlangnya terlihat kesal saat dia menatap Shinji.

Sasuke dan Sakura lebih Shock melihatnya. Dia, adalah wujud wanita dari Naruto. Kulit coklat, rambut pirang, mata biru, sampai tanda seperti kumis kucing di pipi. Hanya saja, tanda itu hanya terlihat samar di wajah wanita itu.

"Oh… Sorry. Daripada itu, coba lihat mereka. Seperti Eve dan aku, kan?" Shinji menunjuk. Wanita itu menoleh, lalu terkejut juga. Dia memperhatikan mereka dengan seksama.

"Gila. Benar-benar gila... Mereka sangat mirip denga Eve dan kamu saat masih SMA. Apa ini! Semacam acara iseng ya?" Dia menatap sekeliling, berusaha mencari tersembunyi.

Shinji menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kenalkan, Dia adalah Natsuki Uchida, istriku. Natsuki, mereka adalah Sakura Haruno dan Sasuke Uchiha, orang yang tidak sengaja kutemui. Ini bukan acara iseng yang sering kamu tonton. Percuma saja kamu mencari kamera." Wanita bernama Natsuki itu berhenti dari kegiatan mencari kameranya, lalu menatap mereka lagi.

"Tapi, ini… Ah, benar-benar gila…" Katanya sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Shinji tertawa kecil, yang terlihat aneh dimata Sakura karena tawanya tidak mencapai matanya. Dia tetap tanpa ekspresi, bahkan saat tertawa maupaun tersenyum.

Natsuki memukul lengannya. "Jangan menunjukkan wajah kosongmu itu! Dan lagi, KEMANA kau pergi, hah? Tiba-tiba menghilang... Kau tahu, berapa banyak orang hilang di Shinjuku tiap tahunnya..." nada suaranya berubah dari marah menjadi khawatir.

Shinji memeluknya. "Maaf..." Semua orang disana menatap mereka dan berbisik. Hampir semuanya terlihat tersenyum, lalu menggumamkan sesuatu seperti 'romantis' atau 'masa muda'.

Sasuke dan Sakura menatapnya bingung, lalu saling pandang. Sasuke memberi isyarat 'Kita pergi?'. Sakura menggeleng. Setelah beberapa saat, mereka melepaskan diri. Natsuki terlihat ceria lagi.

Dia langsung mendekati Sakura dan mulai menanyakan kebiasaan-kebiasaan Sakura. Sasuke menatap Shinji. "Dia hanya penasaran, karena pacarmu mirip kenalan kami. Sangat mirip." jawabnya dengan ekspresi kosong. Kali ini, Sasuke sulit mengetahui perasaan lelaki itu, karena suranya pun kini terdengar tanpa ekspresi. Seperti berbicara dengan mesin penjawab telepon.

Natsuki sepertinya sudah puas menanyai Sakura. Dia lalu menatap Sasuke beberapa saat. "Sama denganmu. Hanya saja, lebih terlihat hidup. Shinji, cobalah seperti bocah ini. Lebih seringlah terlihat hidup. Aku jadi merasa menikahi patung batu, tahu." katanya. Dia mencebik, beberapa lelaki disekitar mereka bersemu merah.

Shinji, tersenyum lembut. Tidak hanya senyum aneh menyeramkan seperti orang mati yang ditunjukkannya sebelumnya, juga bukan ekspresi tertarik aneh yang ditunjukkannya tadi. Dia tersenyum lembut, menatap Natsuki dengan ekspresi lembut yang mampu membuat semua gadis disekitar mereka lemas dengan wajah merah padam.

"Aku akan mencoba. Ayo, kita pergi," dia mengamit lengan Natsuki yang masih linglung karena tatapan itu. "Sampai jumpa lagi, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno." Natsuki yang tersadar mencebik sesaat, lalu menghela napas dan tersenyum dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

Dia melambai pada Sakura, yang dibalas Sakura dengan agak kaku. "Errr... mungkin sebaiknya kita pulang. Jangan-jangan, kalau kita terus berputar, malah bertemu yang lebih aneh lagi." Sasuke berkata. Sakura mengangguk setuju. Melihat 'kembaran' Sasuke dan Naruto sudah cukup membuatnya shock.

Mereka akhirnnya pulang. Setelah Sasuke mengantar Sakura dan memberi alasan kenapa mereka hanya berdua ("Kotaro dan Kak Yuri langsung pergi berdua setelah urusan beres, kami hanya minum sebentar karena panas" kata Sakura.), Sasuke pulang.

"Aku masih tidak percaya." Kata Nadeshiko. Dia baru saja pulang dari perjalanan bisnis kemarin. Dia melipat tangannya di dada, melihat Sakura, mencari tanda-tanda kebohongan.

"Daripada hal itu, ada hal mengejutkan yang terjadi saat aku disana..." Sakura menceritakan tentang pertemuannya dengan pasangan Shinji-Natsuki. Kagerou pun ikut mendengarkan dengan seksama. "...Mereka lalu pergi meninggalkan kami. Tapi, Natsuki-san memberikan nomor teleponnya, karena dia merasa kami menarik."

Kagerou terlihat terkejut. Nadeshiko berpikir dengan serius. "Ini... ini diluar imajinasiku. Mereka benar-benar mirip? Seperti kembaran atau saudara kendung?" Sakura mengangguk. Dalam hati, dia lega karena perhatian mereka teralihkan seluruhnya dari subjek aku-pergi-dengan-Sasuke-berdua. 'Untung kak Hyouga dan kak Momiji tidak ada... Mereka bisa memutar arah pembicaraan dengan mudah...'

"Eh, aku ganti baju dulu ya?" Kata Sakura. Nadehiko mengangguk. Sakura segera naik ke kamarnya dilantai dua. Setelah menutup dan menguncinya, dia duduk di atas tempat tidur. Dia mengingat kencannya dengan Sasuke, tersenyum senang. "Kita harus melakukan ini lebih sering…" Dia bergumam seraya bangkit dari tempat tidur, membuka lemari pakaian untuk mencari pakaian.

Sasuke tidak langsung pulang. Dia berhenti di sebuah jalanan sepi di pinggiran tebing. Disekitarnya, ada sepetak padang rumput dan dua buah pohon. Tampat populer untuk kencan dan piknik. Namun, dia hanya menatap kota dibawahnya dari bahu jalan. "Hei, kau Sasuke Uchiha, kan?"

Dia menengok. Ada dua orang berjalan ke arahnya. 'Mereka… Teman Sakura dan pacarnya, kalau tak salah?' "Hinata Hyuuga dan kekasihnya, Naruto Uzumaki…" Dia teringat akan peristiwa pertemuannya dengan Shinji-Natsuki.

"Tunangan. Statusku sudah naik jadi tunangan... Hoi, apa kau mendengarkan?" Kata Naruto. Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya. Dia terlihat agak kaku. "Kalau ada yang mau dikatakan, katakan saja..."

Sasuke akhirnya menceritakan tentang Shinji-Natsuki. Hinata terlihat kaget, namun Naruto terlihat seperti mendengarkan sesuatu yang telah dia duga. "Kau tidak terlihat kaget." Kata Sasuke dengan ekspresi terkejut. Hinata pun memandangnya dengan serius.

Naruto tertawa. "Aku... Tahu tentang hal ini..." Sasuke terkejut. Hinata terlihat memberi pandangan yang aneh. "Bukan, Hinata-chan. Aku pernah membaca dan menyaksikan hal ini. Bukan _penglihatan, _ini sesuatu yang ilmiah. Waktu aku masih berumur sekitar 8-9 tahun, aku pernah tersesat dan diselamatkan sekumpulan orang kembar. Mereka menamakan diri mereka 'Unrelated Twin.' Mereka mirip, tapi tidak punya hubungan darah. Aku melihat lelaki yang sangat mirip, berbicara dengan bahasa yang berbeda, dengan diterjemahkan teman mareka.

Yah, apapun bisa terjadi di dunia ini. Seperti dituntun oleh sungai angkasa, setiap kejadian memiliki makna yang khusus. Seperti wajah yang sama, ide yang sama, arsitektur yang sama. Manusia hanyalah setitik kecil kehidupan dalam sistem besar ini. Ini mengingatkan kita, betapa jauhnya kita, kita tetap terhubung satu sama lain... Dan orang yang mampu melihat 'garis' itulah, yang mendapat kehormatan untuk melihat dibalik tabir 'fana' kehidupan..." Suara Naruto berubah jadi mistis. Matanya menerawang jauh.

Hinata segera menepuk pundaknya. "Eh? Aku 'trance' lagi? Sori..." Suasana manjadi hening. "Err, aku akan beli minuman. Kalian mau apa?" Kata Naruto berkata, memecah kesunyian.

Setelah Naruto pergi, Sasuke bermaksud bertanya pada Hinata, namun Hinata lebih dahulu menceritakan apa yang ingin ditanyakan Sasuke. "Dia keturunan canayang. Ibunya seorang Uzumaki, kau tahu kan?" Sasuke mengangguk. "Uzumaki memang dikenal sebagai keluarga senayang dan peramal selama lebih dari 300 tahun.

Dan Naruto, adalah satu-satunya keturunan lelaki Uzumaki yang mewarisi bakat itu. Karena itulah, kadang dia sering tiba-tiba meramal sesuatu dan masuk keadaan 'trance'. Dia belum bisa mengendalikan kekuatan itu." Jelas Hinata.

"Pantas saja. Aku memang tahu dia keturunan Uzumaki, tapi keadaannya tadi diluar perkiraan." Kata Sasuke. Hinata mengangguk. Naruto datang dengan minuman di tangannya. Dia memberikannya pada Sasuke (kopi kaleng) dan Hinata (Teh hijau). Lalu tiba-tiba dia menatap Sasuke dengan intens.

Sasuke ingin berkata, namun Hinata memberikan isyarat untuk diam. Naruto menutup matanya, dan saat dia membukanya, kedua matanya menjadi merah. Pupilnya menyempit secara vertikal. _"Hati-hatilah... Yang akan kau hadapi lebih berbahaya dari yang kau perkirakan... Seseorang akan jatuh dalam keadaan menuju kematian di tempat yang dipenuhi petarung... Yang berada didekatmu akan mengkhianatimu... Yang tak pernah kau bayangkan akan membawamu dalam bencana besar... Dan yang kau benci akan menjadi partner tebaikmu..." _ matanya kembali menjadi biru. Dia lalu jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

Hinata langsung memeriksanya. "A-apa itu tadi?" Tanya Sasuke dengan wajah horor. Hinata menghela Napas.

"Itu ramalan. Dan kuingatkan, Uchiha-san. Ramalan Naruto jarang sekali meleset. Ingat ramalan itu, perhatikan peringatannya. Maka kau akan terhindar dalam bahaya." Kata Hinata, seraya mengangkat Naruto. Sasuke membantunya, saat Hinata menelepon supirnya untuk menjemput.

"Mata tadi? Merah... Dan tidak seperti mata manusia..." Sasuke berkata sambil mengingat kejadian tadi.

"Itu sesuatu yang amat dikeramatkan oleh Uzumaki. Selain pemimpin klan dan calon penggantinya, hanya Naruto yang memilikinya di kedua matanya." Jelas Hinata.

Supir dan bodyguard Hinata datang. Mereka membopong Naruto masuk ke dalam Mobil. Hinata menunjuk ke arah motor Naruto. Salah Seorang bodyguard mengangguk, lalu menerima kunci motor dari Hinata.

Setelah berpamitan, mereka meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terdiam. Dia kembali memandang ke arah kota dibawah. 'Yang berada didekatmu akan mengkhianatimu... Akh! Makin rumit saja...' Dia masuk kedalam mobil, dan segera melaju pergi. 'Aku ingin memeriksa tentang Uzumaki...'

"Ya. tolong setiap satu kilometer, dirikan markas kecil. Isi dengan amunisi, medical kit untuk jaga-jaga. Tolong juga siapkan senjata yang disembunyikan. Sebaiknya juga, tempatkan alat komunikasi." kagerou memerintahkan pada para pekerja.

Mereka kini berada di lokasi war game. Sebuah lokasi seluas 20 hektar di pinggir kota yang tadinya akan dijadikan perluasan areal perumahan. Namun, menjadi hutan kecil karena terbengkalai. "Harus kuakui, kakak memang jenius. Ini tempat yang tidak terlalu terpencil, tapi memenuhi syarat untuk game. Lebih mudah untuk mengakses saat dalam keadaan darurat." Sasuke berkata.

Kagerou terlihat kaget akan komentar Sasuke. Sasuke melihat denah penempatan markas-markas kecil. "Sebaiknya, dirikan menara penyerang didekat markas. Dengan senjata kaliber 40 atau 50." Kata Sasuke, tidak memperdulikan pandangan aneh Kagerou.

Kagerou kembali fokus dalam denah. "Apa perlu? Walau begitu kan, mereka tetap akan mendatangi markas untuk diduduki." Sasuke menggeleng.

"Aku melakukan survei akan hal ini di kalangan pecinta game. Mereka menyetujui hal ini. Lagi pula, markas akan menjadi pusat peristirahatan semantara, juga menjadi tempat perencanaan penyerangan berikutnya. Amunisi dan medical kit akan dikirim secara konstan lewat helikopter, kan?" Kata Sasuke. Kagerou mengangguk-angguk.

"Begitu... Baiklah. Akan dipersiapkan. Sakura, tolong telepon perusahaan. Katakan pada mereka untuk mempersiapkan yang kaliber 40-50." Kata kagerou. Sakura langsung menelepon.

Kagerou segera menggambar tambahan menara penyerang, lalu berlari kepada mandor. Sasuke mendekati Sakura. "kalau acara ini sudah selesai, tempat ini akan diapakan?"

Sakura berpikir sejenak. "Katanya... Akan dijadikan arena paintball atau airsoft... Yah, pokoknya tidak akan berubah bayak dari sebelumnya, sih. Kamu terlihat lelah, apa tidak apa-apa tidak istirahat sebentar?" Kata Sakura. Dia menyentuh wajah Sasuke dengan jemarinya.

Sasuke menggenggam jari Sakura. "Cuma... Terlalu sibuk. Tidak apa-apa, kok," Sakura masih khawatir, namun mengangguk. "Setelah ini, aku akan istirahat, oke? Sekarang masih ada yang harus dikerjakan." Kata Sasuke saat melihat Sakura masih khawatir. Sakura tersenyum, lalu mengangguk.

Saat mereka kembali sibuk, Kagerou kembali ke tenda perencana. "Huff... Dengan ini, sudah 60% dari seluruhnya rampung... Sakura, bagaimana dengan latihannya?" Sakura memandangnya bingung. "Tentu saja latihan menembak... Ini kan, war game. Pakai senjata sejenis air soft... Tak mungkin kalau tanpa latihan, kan?"

Sasuke menepuk keningnya. "Akh... orang-orang yang bergabung dengan bagian kita juga menanyakan itu kemarin... Bagaimana ini?" Sakura menepuk bahunya.

"Tenang saja... Kita kan, punya mereka..." Kata Sakura.

"Mereka?"

Seorang lelaki bertudung duduk di kursi roda. Beberapa orang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Bagaimana persiapannya?" Tanya lelaki itu. Orang besar ditengah segera mengeluarkan laporan.

"Siap! Senjata siap diselundupkan! Beberapa orang sudah menyusup di kelompok pertama." katanya dengan jelas.

"Bagaimana dengan 'viper'? apa dia sudah bergerak, 'cobra'?" Tanya lelaki itu pada lelaki kekar yang ada di pinggir.

Dia mengangguk. "Ada beberapa kesulitan, karena 'black mamba' sangat hati-hati. Tapi, dia menemukan celah, dan tengah menyusup. Dalam beberapa hari, katanya, dia akan siap di posisi." lelaki kekar itu berkata.

Pria di kursi roda itu mengangguk. Dia lalu menatap bulan dari jendela ruangan itu. "Tak lama lagi, aku akan membalasmu, Kotaro Itsuki."

Sasuke menatap ruangan itu dengan ekspresi tidak percaya. Dia menepuk bahu Sakura. "Kukira, mereka akan menyewa lapangan air soft atau paintball... Tapi, aku baru tahu ada yang bisa meminjam RUANG LATIHAN KEPOLISIAN seperti ini." Dia menekankan di bagian ruang latihan kepolisian.

Sakura tertawa. "Ayah Naruto adalah kepala kepolisian negara Fire. Dan diatambah pula dengan koneksi Kotaro dengan kepolisian. Jadi... Hal semacam ini terjadi. Lagipula, pelatihan kadet kepolisian masih lama, kata paman Minato." Jawabnya ringan.

Sasuke menghela napas. Dia sudah tahu tentang Minato Uzumaki, atau Minato Namikaze, ayah Naruto. Seorang Chites (Orang asing yang tinggal di negara kita dan berbudaya seperti orang pribumi), anak angkat dari jenderal Jiraiya Namikaze, salah satu pahlawan perang saat perang dunia berkecamuk.

Naruto, yang selalu makan di stand ramen 'Ichiraku' di pinggir jalan itu, kini diperlakukan seperti keturunan bangsawan di arena pelatihan itu. Bahkan, semua orang yang memutuskan bergabung dengan kami pun hanya bisa benong melihatnya.

"Naruto-sama! Silahkan lewat sini!" seorang polisi muda mempersilakan mereka menuju arena membidik. Setiap ada petugas kepolisian yang lewat, mereka akan membungkuk atau menyapa Naruto.

Saat mereka sampai di arena membidik, Naruto berseru. "Ayah! Kenapa ayah ada disini?" siswi-siswi langsung melihat kemana Naruto berlalri, dan mengeluarkan suara 'Aaah...'

Di depan arena tembak untuk sniper, seorang lelaki berambut pirang bersandar di pilar. Dia melepas seragam kepoilisiannya. Dia hanya mengenakan kaus hitam ketat, dengan celana jeans hitam yang dilipat hinggat sebetis, terlihat kontras dengan kulit putihnya.

Dia sedang memegang senapan, sepertinya baru saja menembak sasaran. Dia melihat Naruto, lalu tersenyum lebar. 'Mirip dengan Naruto,' Pikir Sasuke.

"Hei! Aku menunggumu, tentu saja... Memangnya ada hal lain?" Dia berkata dengan santai. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dasar tukang makan pajak... Oh! Kenalkan, orang yang bolos di tengah pekerjaannya ini ayahku." Kata Naruto. Beberapa membalas dengan 'selamat siang', beberapa hanya terdiam.

Minato tertawa mendengarnya. "Selamat siang, semua. Hari ini, aku akan melatih kalian semua," Naruto memprotes. "Tentu saja tidak sendirian... Aku membawa beberapa orang yang juga akan melatih kalian. Dan Naruto, aku tidak bolos, hanya cuti. Oke, Shino, Harry, kemari."

Dua orang yang sedang mengelap senapannya maju ke hadapan mereka. "Salam kenal, semua. Aku adalah Harry Mckenzy, calon inspektur. Transfer dari interpol. Dan dia, adalah Shino Aburame. Dia inspektur kepala kepolisian pusat." Lelaki berambut merah kecoklatan itu menyapa. Lelaki berambut hitam berkacamata hitam itu mengangguk.

Mereka pun mulai berlatih. Khusus untuk latihan, Kagerou mempersiapkan senjata-senjata yang akan digunakan di game nanti. "Sepertinya berjalan lancar. Syukurlah." Sasuke menghela napas lega.

Harry mendekati Sasuke. "Ini untuk permainan, ya? Katanya, boleh merekrut siapa saja yang diinginkan, selama tidak menganggu, kan?" Dia bertanya. Sasuke mengangguk. "Oke. Daftarkan aku juga." Dia berkata, lalu melenggang pergi. Sasuke diam sejenak, lalu mencatat namanya di daftar.

Shino mendekatinya juga. "...Kata Naruto, Tim musuh kalian memakai veteran SWAT dan tentara?" Sasuke mengangguk. Dia mengambil catatan itu, lalu menulis namanya. Setelah menyerahkannya pada Sasuke, dia pergi tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Naruto mendekati Sasuke. "Kau memancing ikan besar, Sasuke. Harry Mckenzy, walau masih baru, adalah mantan interpol. Shino, aku berani menjamin kualiasnya. Ayahku sebenarnya mau ikut, tapi aku larang. Dasar orang tua menyebalkan..." Dia kembali ke arena pistol.

Sakura mencoleknya, "Kamu tidak latihan?"

Sasuke mengambil senapan k-1, lalu mulai menembak. "Target nomor 120. assault riffle. 30 tembakan, 2 miss, 28 hit, 3 death spot. 70 poin." Suara komputer penilai terdengar. Dia meletakkannya, lalu menengok pada Sakura.

"Aku akan mengajarimu. Ayo." Dia menerik lengan Sakura yang masih terkagum-kagum.

DUAR!

Semua menengok. Seorang lelaki berambut oranye menembakkan shotgun ke sasaran berjarak 40 meter. "Target nomor 10. Shotgun. Hit. Death spot. 100 poin."

Lelaki itu menaruh shotgun itu, lalu mengambil pistol. Dia mulai menembak ke arah sasaran berjarak 15 meter di sebelahnya. "Target 11. handgun. 13 hit. 13 death spot. 100 poin."

Sasuke memperhatikan. Lelaki itu memakai banyak tindikan di kupingnya. Ekspresi puas terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Lalu, Kotaro datang dan memukul kepalanya. "Yahiko, jangan pamer."

Lelaki itu malah tersenyum lebar. Kotaro menggelengkan kepalanya. Di belakangnya, seorang lelaki berambut hitam dan seorang wanita berambut biru tertawa.

Sasuke mendekati mereka. "Kotaro, kau datang rupanya. Mereka?" Kotaro menghela napas.

"kenalkan, tiga dari enam doom soldier, kreasi Danzou. Yahiko, Nagato dan Konan. Tiga lagi, sedang dalam perjalanan. ada satu, tidak, dua lagi. Mereka akan kutemui setelah pelatihan ini." Kotaro menjelaskan dengan malas.

Sasuke menatapnya bingung. "Kau bilang, hanya kau yang selamat." Kotaro berpikir sejenak, lalu menepuk keningnya.

"Sori, kadang aku lupa dengan mereka. Aku berasal dari eksperimen yang berbeda dengan mereka. Mereka, berasal dari Doom creation, ekspreimen tentang tentara yang memiliki senjata khusus yang lolos dari seluruh pemeriksaan. Selebihnya, rahasia negara level A." kata Kotaro. Yahiko langsung memprotes karena dilupakan.

"Hoo... Kalau begitu, yang tiga lagi yang sedang menuju kemari, lalu yang dua lagi yang ingin kau temui?" Tanya Sasuke. rasa ingin tahunya membuatnya tidak bersikap tenang.

"Yang tiga lagi, sound experiment, eksperimen yang berhubungan dengan suara. Yang dua lagi... Agak spesial. Ikut aku kalau mau tahu," Kata Kotaro. Sasuke berpikir sejenak, lalu mengangguk. "Ajak Sakura juga, kalau kau mau." Katanya, seraya menarik Yahiko yang sedang cari tampang pada siswi-siswi.

Konan segera adu mulut dengan Yahiko. Nagato menggelengkan kepalanya, duduk di kursi kosong. Tak lama kemudian, tiga orang muncul dan ikut duduk dan mengobrol dengan Nagato.

Kotaro memperkenalkan mereka pada Sasuke. "Sound soldier. Rin, Kadotsu, Dozu." lelaki bernama Kadotsu itu menyeringai, menunjukkan lubang aneh di telapak tangannya. Lelaki bernama Dozu mengenakan topi yang menutupi seluruh rambutnya, dan masker. Dia memakai semacam pelindung lengan berlubang. Rin, memakai topi hitam kecil. Sebuah flute panjang menyembul dari tasnya.

Sesi latihan akhirnya berakhir. Mereka pulang ke rumah masing-masing dengan cerita seru tentang latihan hari itu untuk diceritakan. Sasuke telah memberi tahu Sakura, dan mereka setuju untuk ikut dengan Kotaro.

Saat berada di mobil Sasuke, Kotaro berkata. "Oke... Sebelum sampai disana, aku akan memberi peringatan. Apapun yang dikatakan oleh orang yang akan kita temui, jangan naik darah. Dia itu bicaranya agak kurang sopan. Dan jangan menyentuh peralatannya. Dia agak sensitif soal itu." Sakura mengangguk.

"Jadi, siapa orang ini?" Tanya Sasuke.

Kotaro menghela napas. "Dia orang yang memberi tahu jalan kabur saat kami memberontak. Dulunya... Dia anak buah Danzo, tapi dia berkhianat setelah beberapa insiden terjadi. Diluar sikapnya, dia orang yang baik, sebenarnya..." Jelasnya. Sasuke mengangguk-angguk.

Mereka memasuki perumahan kuno yang sangat mahal. Sasuke berhenti di salah satu rumah kuno. Kotaro memeriksa papan namanya. "Sawada... Ya, ini rumahnya." dia memencet bel di pintu. Saat pintu terbuka, seorang pelayan berdiri disana. Dia menggumamkan sesuatu yang aneh. "Sialahkan masuk, tuan sudah menunggu." Suaranya terdengar seperti mesin penjawab telepon.

Kotaro menghela napas, lalu berbalik pada Sakura dan Sasuke. "Selamat datang di rumah boneka Sawada."

Siapakah yang ditemui oleh Sasuke dan Sakura?

Hint: tokoh Naruto juga.

Oke, mengenai Shinji dan Natsuki Uchida. Sebenarnya, itu twist dari fem naru ama sasuke. Cuma tambahan yang menyenangkan. Idenya ada di kepala saya, tapi ga pernah terealisasikan. Jadi, ini Cuma sekedar ide.

Oke... Sampe ketemu lagi di chapter mendatang!

Baka Tantei Seishiro Amane sign out.


	12. the doll's house

Summary: Sakura adalah seorang murid cantik, cerdas dan enerjik. Tak heran kalau semua murid, termasuk Sasuke si jenius jatuh hati padanya. Yang Sasuke tidak tahu, adalah setiap 'permata' pasti dijaga dengan ketat. Apakah Sasuke dapat melewati semua halangan untuk memenangkan hati Sakura?

Warning: AU dan OOC, terutama Ino ama Hinata. Kyuubi bakal jadi kakak Naruto. Juga ada beberapa OC buat perkembangan cerita.

Chapter 9... saya gak banyak komentar deh. Pokoknya, saya amat menghargai semua readers yang telah menunggu update saya...

Enjoy!

Baka Tantei Seishiro Amane present...

FALLING FOR CHERRY BLOSSOM

CHAPTER 9: THE DOLL'S HOUSE (THE FREAK AND THE MECHA)

Mereka memasuki perumahan kuno yang sangat mahal. Sasuke berhenti di salah satu rumah kuno. Kotaro memeriksa papan namanya. "Sawada... Ya, ini rumahnya." dia memencet bel di pintu. Saat pintu terbuka, seorang pelayan berdiri disana. Dia menggumamkan sesuatu yang aneh. "Silahkan masuk, tuan sudah menunggu." Suaranya terdengar seperti mesin penjawab telepon.

Kotaro menghela napas, lalu berbalik pada Sakura dan Sasuke. "Selamat datang di rumah boneka Sawada."

Sasuke menatapnya aneh. "Rumah boneka? Dia penjual boneka? " Tanyanya. Kotaro tidak menjawabnya, hanya mengajak mereka masuk. Sakura memandangi areal rumah saat mereka masuk. Dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan semua pekerja yang diperkerjakan di tempat ini.

Dia menarik lengan baju Sasuke. Sasuke memandangnya bingung. Dia berbisik ke telinga Sasuke. "Mungkin hanya perasaanku, tapi sepertinya semua pekerja disini... Terlihat tidak hidup. Seperti boneka, atau sesuatu semacamnya, tapi bukan makhluk hidup." Katanya. Sasuke memperhatikan tukang kebun yang sedang memangkas rumput. Gerakannya monoton, tidak ada gerkan percuma.

Kemudian dia tersentak karena sadar. 'Mereka tidak melakukan aktivitas lainnya, selain apa yang ditugaskan pada mereka. Mereka bahkan tidak melakukan gerakan yang tidak dibutuhkan dalam pekerjaan mereka. Hal-hal manusiawi yang semestinya dilakukan manusia. Mereka ini?' Sasuke kini memandang Kotaro, meminta penjelasan. Namun, orang yang dipandangi sedang memikirkan sesuatu sambil memperhatikan setiap pekerja disana. Mulai dari tukang kebun, pelayan, penjaga, dan lainnya.

Mereka dibawa menuju ruang tamu. Tak lama, seorang wanita berjalan masuk. Dia memakai sweater tipis lengan panjang, dengan rok panjang dengan warna pastel, sama dengan sweaternya. Dia memiliki rambut cokelat sepinggang. Mata ungunya memandang sekeliling. "Selamat datang, semua. Kotaro-san, lama tak berjumpa... Bagaimana kabar Yuri-san?" Dia berkata dengan ramah. Sakura menghela napas lega. Setidaknya, mereka bertemu orang yang normal.

"Apa dia masih di ruang kerjanya, Natsuki?" Tanya Kotaro sambil menyesap teh yang disediakan.

Wanita bernama Natsuki itu mengangguk. "Aku sudah membujuknya keluar, tapi sepertinya dia mengerjakan sesuatu yang menyenangkan, sehingga dia lupa dengan dunia luar." Dia menghela napas dan memandang keluar, namun Sakura menyadari bahwa dia tersenyum lembut saat dia memandang ke arah jendela.

Kotaro bangkit dari kursinya. "Kalian tunggu dulu disini. Natsuki, antarkan aku ke tempat kerjanya. Dia perlu dikembalikan ke kenyataan. Dasar, ilmuwan dimana-mana selalu sama..." Dia pergi bersama Natsuki.

Sasuke dan Sakura duduk diam disana. Tiba-tiba, Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Sasuke sambil memegang lengannya erat. "Ada apa, Sakura? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Dia memandang Sakura khawatir.

Sakura menggeleng. "Aku tidak apa-apa... Hanya sedikit takut. Orang-orang tadi... Terlihat aneh. Mata mereka kosong, dan suara mereka tidak memiliki emosi di dalamnya. Mereka... Seperti hantu." Sakura sedikit merinding saat memikirkan hal itu.

Sasuke mencium keningnya. "Tidak apa-apa. Mungkin itu memang yang ditugaskan pada mereka... Atau in ada hubungannya dengan kata-kata Kotaro tadi. Rumah boneka... Mungkin mereka memang bukan manusia?" Kata Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, mereka itu APA?" Sakura bertanya dengan bingung.

"Kata-kata pacarmu itu tepat, nona." Sebuah suara membuat mereka tersentak. Seseorang berdiri di pintu belakang mereka. Dia memakai yukata hitam yang sangat kontras dengan kulit putih pucatnya. Rambut hitam pekat pendeknya dibiarkan tak beraturan. Tapi, yang membuat Sakura ketakutan adalah senyumnya. Dia menyunggingkan senyum palsu dengan ekspresi wajah kosongnya, seakan-akan mereka memandang sebuah topeng tersenyum.

Sakura menyembunyikan wajahnya di pundak Sasuke. "Siapa kau? Sedang apa kau kemari?" lelaki itu berjalan beberapa langkah menuju mereka.

Lelaki yang memiliki wajah cantik tersebut tertawa. "Kalian sudah terjebak... Kalian akan menjadi koleksi di rumah boneka ini. Sama seperti semua yang ada di luar... huhuhu... Kotaro membawa bahan koleksi yang bagus..." Berbeda dengan nada ramah yang dikeluarkan, ucapannya memberikan sensasi yang menyeramkan. Sasuke merasakan Sakura gemetar.

Sebelum Sasuke sempat bereaksi, pintu di belakang lelaki itu terbuka. Sebuah tangan menghantam kepala lelaki itu. Itu adalah tangan Natsuki, yang kini berdiri dengan satu tangan di pinggangnya. Dia memandang lelaki itu dengan kesal. "Bisa tidak, kamu sekali saja tidak mengganggu tamu kita, hah? Gara-gara kelakuanmu, semua orang menjauhi rumah kita!" Dia kini mengomel panjang lebar.

Kotaro masuk dengan ekspresi 'sudah-kuduga', lalu menghampiri Sasuke dan Sakura. Sakura memandang takut-takut ke arah lelaki itu, yang kini sedang dimarahi. "Sori, dia memang seperti itu. Mohon maklum."

Sasuke memandang lelaki itu. "Siapa mereka, Kotaro? Apa ada hubungannya dengan perkataanmu dan kelakuan pekerja di tempat ini?" Tanya Sasuke.

Kotaro mendengus. "Ya, kau benar. Kenalkan, mereka adalah Natsuki Sawada dan Sai Sawada, pasangan suami istri jenius, juga pencipta seluruh Android yang bekerja di rumah ini. Seperti yang kukatakan, ini adalah rumah boneka. Dan mereka adalah para pengendalinya."

Mereka kini duduk bersama di ruangan itu. Sakura, kini memandangi para pelayan yang membawakan teh dengan kagum. Sasuke memandang Kotaro, ekspresinya seakan menanyakan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh lelaki itu. "Jadi, ada perlu apa?" Sai berkata sembari menyesap tehnya.

Kotaro menceritakan tentang acara yang dikerjakan mereka. "...Jadi, aku ingin kau membantu kami, soal kamera dan komunikasi. Kalau kau mau, kau juga bisa ikut berpartisipasi, kalau kau mau." Kata Kotaro. Sai berpikir sejenak.

"Menyaksikan sekumpulan imbisil berkelahi demi tempat untuk memamerkan keidiotan mereka... Cukup bagus untuk hiburan. Oke, aku ikut. Tapi hanya sebagai pihak netral, koordinator. Aku hanya akan menonton kumupulan monyet idiot itu berkelahi. Bagaimana?" Sai berkata dengan senyum ramah. Baik Sakura maupun Sasuke terkejut dengan pilihan katanya.

Sakura ingin membalas dengan kesal, namun Kotaro menahannya. "Dia memang seperti ini. Dan dia memiliki IQ diatas 300, Sakura. Tidak aneh kalau dia menganggap semua orang di sekitarnya bodoh. Kau boleh anggap dia jenius yang tak pernah diajarkan tata krama," Sakura mendengus dan memalingkan wajahnya.

Kotaro kembali berbicara pada Sai. "Oke. Tolong persiapkan secepatnya, karena waktu kita tak terlalu banyak. Natsuki, tolong ajarkan dia berbicara, setidaknya sampai dia bisa berkata tanpa mengejek orang." Kata Kotaro. Natsuki mengangguk, sementara Sai hanya tertawa.

Natsuki tiba-tiba terdiam. Dia seperti melihat sesuatu yang tak terlihat. Lalu, dia berkata pada Sai. "Suamiku, ada yang mencoba menerobos sistem keamanan. Lagi. Dan sepertinya pelakunya sama seperti sebelumnya. Juga." Sai menghela napas.

Dia lalu mengambil laptop yang dibawa oleh salah satu pelayan mereka. "Nat-chan, cegah dengan sistem standar untuk sementara. Aku akan membuka 'kuncimu'. Setelah kau 'bangkit', segera aktifkan semua sistem di komputer pusat." Natsuki mengangguk. Lalu, dia melakukan sesuatu yang tak manusiawi. Dia mengeluarkan kabel dari telinga kanannya.

"Tolong cepatlah. Sistem standar tak akan bisa bertahan lama. Mereka bekerja sama untuk mendobrak masuk... Ah, mereka menembus dinding pertama." Natsuki berkata. Sai menghubungkan kabel dari telinga Natsuki dengan laptopnya. Dia pun mulai bekerja.

"Ubah mode ke mode perintah suara," Sai berkata. Mereka menginstruksikan pada Kotaro dan yang lainnya untuk diam. "Buka penuh sistem utama 'Natsuki'. Buka penuh program pertahanan Tartarus. Jalankan program 'silent labyrinth' dan 'monster forest'." Sai berkata dengan ekspresi yang sulit ditebak.

Natsuki memunculkan antena berbentuk tanduk di kepalanya. "Sistem dijalankan. Program dijalankan. Silent Labiryth dan Monster Forest diaktifkan." Sai menghela napasnya.

"Persiapkan program selanjutnya. Kita lihat, seberapa lihai mereka..." Sai menyeringai. "Mau lihat? Akan kupermudah untuk level otak kalian." Sakura mengacuhkan cemoohan Sai.

Dia mengetik beberapa perintah, lalu menyodorkan laptop itu pada mereka. Yang mereka lihat adalah sebuah areal yang dipenuhi jebakan, dengan labirin besar dan hutan penuh hewan-hewan mistik. "Program kartunisasi 3D ya? sudah kuduga, itu idemu." Kotaro berkata. Sai hanya menyeringai kecil.

Sasuke memandangnya bingung. "Ini seperti program mengubah foto menjadi gambar kartun dicampur dengan program game internet sekarang ini. Semuanya adalah kumpulan data yang lalu diubah menjadi gambar dan dijalankan. Dia adalah jenius, kau ingat?"

Sakura memandangi Natsuki saat mereka telah menyelesaikan 'kegiatan pembersihan' mereka. "Natsuki-san... Anda juga..." Sakura ingin berkata 'robot', namun ada sesuatu yang melarangnya.

Natsuki tersenyum. "Gynoid. Kau bisa bilang seperti itu. Aku awalnya hanyalah program utama yang menjalankan sistem. Dia lalu menciptakan tubuhku, dan memindahkan aku kedalamnya." Jelasnya.

Sasuke mengangguk-angguk. "Aku pernah melihatmu dalam seminar tentang android di TV beberapa waktu lalu. Jadi, dia yang menjadi penggerak teknologi 'Humanoid machine' yang sedang ramai dibicarakan itu?" Tanya Sasuke. Natsuki mengangguk.

"Aku banyak belajar soal kemanusiaan darinya. Aku jadi memiliki emosi, perasaan, hati... Semua berkat kerja kerasnya. Aku pun dapat mengukur aura seseorang. Menurut penglihatanku, kalian baru menjadi pasangan, kan? Aku harap kalian tetap awet." Kata Natsuki. Sasuke dan Sakura bersemu merah.

Kotaro telah selesai berbicara pada Sai. "Oke. Terima kasih, Sai. Aku benar-benar tertolong." Katanya. Sai hanya mengangguk.

Dia lalu melihat Sasuke dan Sakura. "Apa yang kalian tunggu? Pergi, kalian mengkontaminasi tempat ini," Sasuke menggerutu dan bangkit, sementara Sakura memandanginya dengan kesal. "Kalau kalian datang lagi, sterilkan diri kalian. Aku tidak ingin tertular virus bodoh." Kalau tidak ditahan Kotaro, Sasuke mungkin sudah memukul lelaki itu.

"Jangan diladeni. Dia memang seperti itu. Ayo, kita pergi." Kata Kotaro. Mereka akhirnya pergi, walau kesal.

Sakura mendengus kesal di mobil. "Kenapa kau tidak menahan lelaki itu? Semestinya kau menghentikannya sebelum bicara." Kotaro hanya tertawa dan memberi pandangan 'apapun-yang-kulakukan-percuma'.

"Sepertinya kau mengenalnya sangat baik. Apa dia salah satu dari yang diciptakan?" Tanya Sasuke. Kotaro hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Dia adalah orang yang membantu menciptakan boneka perang Danzou. Setelah profesor Ukon mati akibat perobaan yang gagal, Sai yang tadinya hanya jadi asisten dan mengurusi sistem diterjunkan juga. Dia mengurusi penstabilan hasil eksperimen. Dialah yang membuat rencana kami untuk kudeta saat itu." Kotaro bercerita.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Lalu, dia bertanya lagi. "Dia... Otaku? Atau mesum? Semua pekerjanya berjenis kelamin wanita. Dan tempatnya seperti surga Otaku, menurutku. Penuh pelayan yang akan menuruti permintaanmu."

Kotaro tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Memang. Jangan menanyakan ini langsung padanya, kalau kau tidak ingin diikat dan dicuci otak. Dia menolak disebut semacam itu, walau setiap tindakannya menunjukkan jelas bahwa dia Otaku." Sakura terdiam dengan mulut menganga. Sasuke mendengus dan menggumam 'sudah kuduga'.

"Yah, kita pikirkan saja persiapan untuk besok. Kita masih punya banyak hal untuk dikerjakan besok. Dan kalian harus hati-hati. Kagerou itu cukup lihai mengendus rahasia orang. Dialah yang pertama menyadari hubunganku dengan Yuri." Sasuke dan Sakura mengangguk. Mereka menyadari, Kagerou memperhatikan mereka lebih sering tadi.

Lelaki berambut abu-bau panjang duduk di kursinya. Dia menganakan kaki mesin di kaki kirinya. Dia memandangi jendela dari kursi rodanya. Seorang lelaki berjalan kepadanya.

"Lapor. 'Viper' sudah masuk dalam areal musuh. Sepertinya, target tidak menyadari hal itu, namun banyak mantan anggota orden yang ada disana. Jadi, dia baru akan melaksanakan rencana pada 'main event'." Lelaki di kursi roda itu mengangguk.

Cobra datang padanya. "Tuan Sakon, apa tidak apa-apa memakai Viper? Dia itu sulit menutup mulutnya. Kalau dia tertangkap. Kita pun..." Dia tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Lelaki bernama Sakon itu mendesis. "Panggil aku dengan sebutan 'Serpent'! Memangnya kau pikir kenapa kita memakai kode, hah? Soal itu, tenang saja. Aku memiliki 'sesuatu' yang dia inginkan, dan dia tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa selama aku memiliki 'itu'," dia bersandar di kursinya. "Persiapan lab sudah selesai? Aku harus mengaktifkan kaki laknat ini segera."

Cobra mengangguk. "Sudah 95% selesai. Dalam 1-2 jam lab akan bisa segera digunakan." Serpent mengangguk. Cobra pun pergi.

Dia memandang mentari sore. "Tak lama lagi... Aku akan membalasmu berkali-kali lipat, tentara nomor 1253, Kotaro..." Dia tertawa dengan senang, sebelum meninggalkan ruangannya.

Kotaro merasakan sensasi dingin di punggungnya. Bulu kuduknya berdiri. Dia menengok sekeliling. 'Apa ini? Perasaan ini... Aku pernah merasakan ini...' Pikirnya. Yuri menyelimutinya dengan selimut.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa? Kamu terlihat menggigil tadi..." Yuri bertanya dengan khawatir. Kotaro hanya tertawa kecil, lalu melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang Yuri.

"Aku tidak apa-apa... Hanya agak kecapekan... Tak kusangka, persiapan acara Kak Kage benar-benar banyak. Dasar perfeksionis... Dia bahkan menyuruhku mengecek suplai sampai enam kali, padahal kami sudah mengeceknya sampai tiga kali sebelumnya." Kotaro bercerita. Yuri terkekeh. Dia lalu menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Kotaro.

"Bagaimana dengan kedua anak itu? Mereka masih seperti sebelumnya?" Yuri menanyakan tentang Sakura dan Sasuke. Kotaro berpikir sejenak.

"Agak mengejutkan, sebetulnya... Tapi mereka merencanakan untuk membuat keempat kakak itu menerima Sasuke. Mereka juga semakin dekat saja... Walau masih suka salah tingkah saat mereka tak sengaja dilihat orang, tapi mereka sudah cukup dekat, menurutku." Dia berkata. Yuri mengangguk-angguk.

Kotaro lalu menggendong Yuri. "Tidurlah. Ini sudah jam 10 malam." Yuri mendekap Kotaro sambil memberi pandangan memohon. Kotaro mengerang.

"Kau tahu, ini bisa jadi bahan pembicaraan orang-orang... Dan lagi, aku bisa dihajar keempat kakakmu kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu padamu..." Kotaro berkata sambil mendesah panjang.

Yuri terkikik. "Kalau sampai itu terjadi, aku yang akan melindungimu. Lagipula, mereka cukup mengerti dirimu untuk mengetahui bahwa kamu tak ingin hal ini terjadi. Ayolah~, ya~?" Dia melakukan pose imut. Kotaro menghela napas panjang.

Dia meletakkan Yuri di tempat tidur. "Jangan berharap aku akan menyerangmu tengah malam, Nona." Dia berkata sambil memberi ekspresi kosong.

Yuri terkikik. "Jangan harap aku akan diam saja, tuan." balasnya. Kotaro mengerang. Yuri lalu menariknya ke tempat tidur.

Sakura dan Sasuke kini sedang memeriksa layar di ruangan utama. 2 hari yang lalu, Sai datang dengan kamera-kamera mininya. Dia hanya memberikannya kepada Sakura dan Sasuke, beserta mesin pengendalinya dalam keadaan belum terakit dan buku panduan perakitannya. "Aku sudah melakukan apa yang aku bisa lakukan. Kalau kalian memang terbaik di kelas kalian, rakit sendiri. Yah, itu juga kalau kalian bisa..." Dia meninggalkan mereka dengan senyum menghina.

Sasuke masih bersungut-sungut akan hal itu. Dia akan mencekik lelaki pucat itu, kalau tidak ditahan Kotaro dan Yahiko yang datang bersama hari itu. Akhirnya, mereka merakit benda itu dan memasang seluruh kamera mini di seluruh areal hutan. Sakura mau tak mau harus mengakui kemampuan lelaki yang menjadi profesor di umur 14 tahun tersebut. Kamera mini itu memiliki kualitas setara kamera standar para reporter TV, sesuatu yang tak akan ditemukan pada kamera CCTV biasa. Kamera itu juga mampu menangkap suara dalam radius 500 meter dan tahan dari segala cuaca.

Alat pengandali dan pemantaunya pun setara dengan alat pemantau yang dipakai di airport. Sakura kini tengah mengecek pergerakan kamera-kamera tersebut. Sasuke dan Kotaro sedang memeriksa keadaan mesin. Yuri yang ikut datang hari itu mendekati Sakura. "Kalian sudah sejauh mana, Sakura?" Tanya gadis yang dua tahun lebih tua dari Sakura tersebut.

Sakura langsung salah tingkah. Dia segera membalas. "Kakak sendiri, melakukan apa dengan Kotaro tadi malam? Dasar... Aku tidak bisa tidur tahu..." Dia memalingkan wajahnya dengan wajah memerah.

Yuri terdiam sejenak. "Mungkin, sebaiknya aku segera menikah... Sebelum kamu menyerang Sasuke karena selalu mendengarkan kami." Perkataannya tepat mengenai sasaran. Sakura langsung berseru panik. Yuri hanya tertawa nakal.

Mereka mulai berkelahi dengan seru. Sasuke dan Kotaro menahan mereka dari saling cakar. Sakura terlihat kesal dan malu, sedangkan Yuri hanya tertawa senang. Kotaro menasihati Yuri. Sasuke mencoleknya. "Kenapa mereka berkelahi?"

Kotaro mengangkat bahunya. "Mungkin Yuri menggodanya. Mereka memang sering bertengkar. Yah, mereka bersaudara itu sebenarnya sama. Usil, tapi polos dan mudah dikerjai. Dan mereka biasanya terbuka sepenuhnya hanya pada orang-orang yang dekat dengan mereka. Dan sedikit temperamental." Dia menarik Yuri pergi.

Sasuke kini mendekati Sakura. Gadis itu, entah kenapa, agak salah tingkah saat dia duduk di sebelahnya. Dia memandang ke arah lain saat Sasuke memandangnya. "Ada apa, Sakura? Tolong, ceritakanlah padaku." Katanya, sembari mengelus rambut pink Sakura.

Sakura memandangnya dengan malu-malu. Sasuke menyadari ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengan cara Sakura memandangnya. "Jangan Tertawa." Katanya. Sasuke mengangguk. Dia lalu membisikkan sesuatu kepada Sasuke.

Kotaro dan Yuri melihat mereka. Kotaro melihat wajah Sasuke menjadi merah padam. "Apa yang terjadi, sebenarnya?" Tanya Kotaro pada Yuri.

Yang ditanya hanya terkikik. "Nanti kau juga tahu. Lihat, mereka kemari." Yuri berkata. Sasuke mendekati mereka dengan ekspresi kesal dan wajah masih semerah tomat. Sakura mengikuti sambil bersembunyi di punggung Sasuke.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Kotaro yang tak tahu apa-apa.

Sasuke hampir meledak. Dia lalu menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya beberapa kali. "Yang terjadi, adalah KALIAN bercinta, dan membiarkan Sakura mendengarnya! Dasar, bisa tidak kalian melakukan ini di tempat lain!" Sasuke mendengus kesal.

Kotaro memberi pandangan 'kita-akan-bicara-nanti' pada Yuri, lalu mendekati Sakura. "Maaf, Sakura. Wanita itu mencekokiku obat penenang dan obat perangsang, lalu mengikatku. Aku benar-benar lengah, karena dia memasang wajah polos saat melakukannya."

Sasuke mendesah. Dia sebenarnya sudah bisa menduga ini. Lalu dia berkata. "Terserah. Pokoknya kita harus menyelesaikan alat ini sebelum besok, atau kita akan kerepotan nantinya." Semua mengangguk. Dia akhirnya menenangkan Sakura. Untungnya, itu berhasil. Mereka kembali bekerja.

Sasuke memandang areal hutan dari kamera. 'Aku merasakan firasat buruk... Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa...'

Yay! Bersambung ke chapter selanjutnya~!

Ditunggu ya~

Baka Tantei Seishiro Amane sign out.


End file.
